dia de padres e hijos
by dbzilp
Summary: mi primer fic. como sera un dia en el que goku y vegeta tendran que pasar como humanos solo por una simple actividad de colegio.que pruebas tendran que hacer ? leanlo por favor, los anonimos ya pueden poner reviews si quieren disculpenme. FINAL UP!
1. anuncio

_Bueno pues este es mi primer fic no se como se me vayan dando las cosas en esto de escribir solo espero que les guste . Aclaro los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen._

_( ): Mi opinión_

_Letra cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes_

_Normal y comillas: diálogos de los personajes_

_Bueno sin mas que decir lean el primer capitulo __;)…_

Capitulo 1: Anuncio

Esta historia comienza con una conversación que tiene gothen y trunks a la salida de su colegio después clases. La paz ya había empezado a reinar de nuevo en la tierra después de haber sido destruida por Bu y devuelta a la vida gracias a Mr. Satán (mmm claro …).

-"de seguro tu papá no pondrá problema en ir" -dijo trunks mientras daba un largo suspiro en solo pensar la reacción de su padre (yo tampoco estaría feliz...).

-"si es lo mas seguro pero aquí el problema es el señor vegeta"-dijo con cara pensativa mientras imaginaba si de alguna manera vegeta y goku aceptaran la noticia.-"y... dime tienes alguna idea de cómo decirle a tú papá?".

-"NO, no se que hacer para que acepte"-dijo cogiéndose la cabeza por que sentía que estaba al borde de un colapso. Pero de repente algo o alguien se le vino al la cabeza, -"_claro como no se me había ocurrido antes de seguro ella lo __convencerá__, solo basta una pequeña actuación y quedo libre de el asusto jejeje¡ trunks eres todo un genio!"- _hizo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa declarando un gran éxito en lo planeado ( se parecía tanto a vegeta ).

-"cuanto lo siento por ti trunks pero te deseo suerte con eso .." – dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de trunks en forma de compasión y a la vez despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

-" ahh…"- quito sus ojos de el punto ciego al cual miraba mientras pensaba.-"si, gracias amigo…".

Un silencio se formo entre los dos por unos segundos, pero un extraño gruñido sonó….

-" ayy… creo que ya me dio hambre"- dijo gothen agarrándose la barriga

-"creo que mejor nos vamos por que la verdad yo también tengo hambre … adiós"-al terminar de decir eso emprendió el vuelo sin dejar que gothen se despidiera.

-"SI, ADIOS"- grito con las manos alrededor de su boca –"_mmm, de seguro se le ocurrió algo…bueno mejor me voy ya…_"y emprendió vuelo a su casa.

* * *

Trunks llego a su casa muy ansioso por llevar a cabo su plan maestro, por supuesto entre mas rápido lo hiciera mejor.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina:-"_bueno llego el momento de poner en marcha mi plan_"- su rostro cambio de neutro a melancólico.

Cuando bulma lo vio entrar a la cocina se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-"hola hijo que bueno que ya llegaste"-

Al no recibir respuesta ella siguió hablando

-"quieres algo de comer?"

-"si"- dijo un poco cabizbajo.

-"bueno entonces siéntate ya te traigo de comer cariño"- bulma respondió con entusiasmo pero un poco fingido por que noto la expresión de su querido hijo. Sin embargo se fue y trajo la comida (respecto a la comida creo que heredo el estomago de un sayajin …. Ya saben a que me refiero o )

-"listo, aquí tienes suficiente (¡ja! no me imagino cuanto será suficiente) "- se sentó al frente y no aguanto mas ver la cara de trunks tan triste que se decidió a preguntar-"hijo que es lo que te pasa acaso ya no quieres comer o estas enfermo? dime por favor"-dijo con una mano en su mejilla y con su cara de angustia.

-"no es eso mamá yo estoy bien lo que pasa es que …"-respiro profundo –"el domingo habrá un día de integración de padre e hijos y pues me preguntaron si iba a ir , entonces yo les dije que probablemente no por que mi padre no aceptaría compartir solo con migo un día el cual no fuera para entrenamiento…"-encogió sus hombros y volvió a suspirar-"es por eso que estoy triste…"- ()

Esas palabras junto con las imágenes de su hijo tan deprimido se le quedaron en su cabeza. Entonces puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo con cuidado y ocultando una lagrima que quería escapársele.-"_pobrecito__ saber que su padre no se presta para ridiculeces tal como vegeta piensa.._ "-"no te sientas mal, hijo… "-"_ufhh que hare para quitarle esta triste a ver que hare….mmm….__ahh ya se …_"-"y si te dijera que esta vez tú papá si va dejarías esa tristeza ? "-

-"enserio mamá? "- la cara le cambio a una de ojos vidriosos llenos de alegría y entusiasmo-"_que bien mi plan funciono a la __perfección__… no cabe duda ¡soy el mejor! _"-

-"si te lo aseguro, yo me encargare que el gruñón de tu padre acepte…"-le dedico una grande sonrisa –"_bien hecho bulma, _"-seguía en sus pensamientos –"_pero ahora como convenceré a vegeta?, claro no puedo decepcionarlo _"-"_ahh después __veré__ como __hacerlo__ de todas maneras yo soy la gran bulma briefs_"-puso las manos en sus caderas y empezó a reír.

Trunks hizo cara de extrañado-"_cielos mamá a veces es muy rara…_"-pero no le presto mas importancia y siguió comiendo.

Después de comer cada uno se fue ha hacer lo de todos los días, trunks a jugar video juegos, bulma a limpiar la cocina y empezar a cocinar para la noche (me compadezco por tener una familia sayajin) y pues de vegeta obviamente entrenando en la cámara de gravedad (¡ashhh cuando no! pero lo bueno es se le nota tanto ejercicio)

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el que ocurría la conversación de trunks y bulma en la montaña paoz se reunían 3 de los Son, ya que gohan por estar con su noviecita videl no regresaba rápido de estudiar (ahh el amor…).

-"hola mamá, hola papá…"-decía gothen sentándose rápidamente en la mesa junto a goku.

-"dime hijo como te fue hoy?..."-preguntaba milk mientras ponía la comida en la mesa y servía (si yo fuera ella ya estaría en la ruina con la comida de su particular familia).

Mientras ella hablaba con gothen goku se dispuso a devorar cuanto plato estuviera al frente .

-"bien mamá , ahh apropósito tengo que contarles algo importante.."- se sonrojaba un poco y juntaba el dedo índice con el otro-"este domingo habrá un día de padres e hijos y quería saber si tu papá iras?"-

-"claro que tú papá va a ir "-contesto milk en forma de orden y mirando a goku antes de que el dijera algo-"ahh que felicidad padre e hijo compartiendo un día completo "-con sus manos juntas en medio de su pecho y mirando hacia arriba-"no es lo mas lindo goku?..."-

-"sifph, mhiaee phracheree etiiujhfpendo.."-(pero que modales los que tiene).

-""que dijiste?, ahh claro no entendí porque ¡NO PASAS LOS ALIMENTOS ANTES DE HABLAAARR!-

Goku pasó la comida y repitió lo que había dicho antes –"si, me parece estupendo"-

-" enserio? que bien papá"-dijo gothen con gran entusiasmo.

-"si hijo pero…"- se puso una mano en la cabeza y miro con duda-"que es eso de padres e hijos, que acaso no nos podemos quedar aquí y entrenar? "-

Milk se llego de cólera y su cabeza se hizo enorme -"YA TE HABIA DICHO GOKU ES UN DIA EN EL QUE ESTAS CON TU HIJO NADA MAS Y TE DIVIERTES ¡Y NO SEÑOR VAS A IR Y PUNTO NADA DE QUEDARSE A ENTRENAR¡¿ENTENDISTE?"-volvió a su forma normal pero con una vena en la frente a punto de estallar .

-"esta bien milk pero no te pongas así.."-con su cara llena de terror.

La comida termino y otra familia que se dedico a hacer lo de siempre, gothen se fue al bosque a juagar con las lagartijitas que encontraba (ya saben como son de pequeñitas esas lagartijas), goku se fue a entrenar y a explorar un poco los alrededores, y milk pues a hacer lo mismo de bulma , a lavar platos, empezar a cocinar, etc. ( lo que hace toda madre en sus hogares en fin).

FIN de este capitulo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero su opinión por favor sea buena o sea mala o sean una ayuda gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo bye (besitos)

IBBET.


	2. poder de convencimiento

_Hola a todos, bueno quiero decir gracias a quienes la han leído, y admito que el primer capitulo fue muy cortito pues cuando lo __escribí__ me pareció lo suficientemente largo pero después vi que no era __así__ que pues este segundo capitulo espero que les guste y que sea mas __largo. Bueno__ sin mas molestias __mías__ pues aquí va el capitulo…. ;)_

Capitulo 2: convencimiento

Pues así paso el día y llego uno nuevo. Trunks se fue para el colegio al igual que Gothen y pues ya sabemos la actividad de cada uno de su familia, bla, bla, bla, en fin

Antes de entrar a clases se pusieron a conversar :

-"que dijo el señor Goku sobre el domingo?..."-dijo Trunks con ansiedad y ni siquiera se molesto en saludar.

-"hola, si yo estoy bien"- dijo Gothen, después guardo silencio por unos segundos y prosiguió-"pues mi papá acepto fácilmente pero creo que fue por que mamá lo obligo"-

-"ahhh¡ wow, tú mamá si que tiene carácter ¡ "-esas palabritas de mamá y carácter lo hicieron acordarse de alguien –"_mmm ahora que pienso será que mi mamá ya le dijo a papá?, ah y eso no es todo si ya lo hizo como lo habrá hecho ?_"- otra vez se fue a otro mundo mientras gothen lo observaba y parloteaba sobre lo que hizo ayer…

Hasta que gothen se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba en otro mundo y para su historia-" era la más grande que haya visto en mi corta vida y …..TRUNKS si me escuchaste?… "-

-"ah?, si que chévere como me hubiera gustado estar contigo… "-hizo una pequeña risa nerviosa

-"si, a mi también me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí "-(que ingenuo es jeje….)

-"pero cuéntame ya le dijiste a tu papá?"-dijo Gothen cambiando de tema por fin

-"pues no yo no le he dicho ni le voy a decir"-colocando sus brazos en la nuca y con cara de relajación

-"que?"-dijo un poco asombrado-"pero, por que no, además sabes que si no viene esta vez te ira muy mal en tus calificaciones"-

-"cálmate, no me dejas terminar de hablar "-dijo aun totalmente despreocupado –"lo que pasa es que mi mamá es quien le va a decir a papá, y ella me aseguro que el iría, por eso dije que yo no le diría… "-

-"ahh"- voto una gran cantidad de aire.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre.

-"oye ya basta de charla y entremos a clases o nos castigan "-dijo Trunks a la vez jalando a Gothen de un brazo y llevándolo casi arrastrado.

-"esta bien, pero ten mas cuidado aushh"-

* * *

Mientras tanto en Satán city una mujer o mas bien una genio se dedicaba a hacer compras en el súper y de casualidad allí se encontró a una amiga, no era genio pero tenia habilidades en las artes marciales y en la cocina casera.

Bulma estaba buscando algún postre para la tarde y encontró que solo había una lata de coctel de frutas entonces lanzo su mano a cogerlo pero otra se interpuso y no dejo que terminara de tomar la lata.

-"ES MIA YO LLEGUE PRIMERO ASI QUE SUELTALA" – grito Bulma mientras forcejeaba por la lata sin darse cuenta quien era la otra señora que tenia la lata

-"NO, ES MIA YO LA TOME PRIMERO"-grito Milk (cuando no)que también jalaba con fuerza de la lata

-"¡TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES, ES MIA..!"-gritaron al tiempo y abrieron los ojos a la vez para darse cuenta contra que bruja estaban luchando. Cuando se dieron cuenta quien era su contrincante, se sorprendieron y se quedaron con los ojos grandes y sin reaccionar pero esto no duro mucho tiempo, al reconocerse despertaron y aun así siguieron con su lucha por la lata.

-"LO SIENTO MILK PERO COMO YA TE HABIA DICHO YO LLEGUE PRIEMERO OSEA QUE ES MIA"-dijo con una sonrisa un poco parecida a la de su marido como queriendo decir "**la que pierde aquí eres tu**"( parece que es sonrisa ya o es de Vegeta sino familiar)

-"¡JA! PORFAVOR BULMA TU SABES BIEN QUE YO FUI QUIEN LA TOMO PRIMERO ASI QUE DAMELA DE UNA VEZ"- dijo con una cara supremamente fruncida queriendo decir "**a mi ****nadie**** me va a quitar algo que es ****mío**"

(Ushhh pero no se supone que son amigas…)

Esta discusión fue tan tremenda que todo el súper se entero y llamaron a seguridad. Hasta que llegaron dos hombres muy grandes y las sacaron si que se pudieran llevar sus respectivos mercados. Entonces se quedaron sentadas en la acera reflexionado un poco lo acontecido, ya después se miraron y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír.

-"jajá, creo que exageramos un poco todo por una lata de frutas, no te parece?"-dijo Bulma tomándose el estomago intentando suavizar el dolor de tanta risa.

-"si tienes mucha razón"-dijo Milk tomando un gran suspiro para calmar la risa y después volvió a sus pirar pero en decepción-"lo malo es que no pudimos comprar nada ni siquiera la lata"-

-"si"- también soltado un suspiro pero ya después tomo ánimos y dijo un poco molesta-"pero eso ya no importa ni que fuera el único lugar donde comprar comida, además seguro EN OTRO SUPER SI HAY MAS VARIEDAD "-parándose a la vez y limpiando su vestido-"VAMONOS MILK DONDE SI NOS TRATEN CON DECENCIA "-

-"tienes razón vámonos a EL MEJOR SUPER DE ESTA CIUDAD"- también levantándose y recogiendo su bolso.

De pronto se escucho detrás de ellas -"VIEJAS LOCAS "-

Al escuchar la palabra mágica las dos se miraron y se devolvieron al súper en busca de aquella persona que las llamo "**viejas**". Seria tanta su furia que ni siquiera los hombre que las habían sacado pudieron detenerlas. Encontraron al hombre y sin mas demora las dos le dieron un puñetazo en cada uno de sus cachetes dejándolo K.O

-"COMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARNOS VIEJAS"-dijo Bulma

-"Y LOCAS "-dijo Milk

Ahora si después de eso muy dignas y con las miradas sobre sus hombros salieron del súper. Todos los que estaban adentro del súper se quedaron perplejos con el show.

Ya después decidieron ir de compras las dos y conversar, ahh claro de el tema principal que tenían en estos días (obvio que era este por que ella no se imaginan que sucederá)

-"oye puedes creerlo es la primera vez que mi Goku tendrá un día a solas y divirtiéndose con Gothen"- decía con un tono de gran ilusión y mirando hacia el cielo

-"es cierto es la primera vez que Goku ira a lago como esto.."-al decir esto se acordó de algo muy importante que …-"_ahh no puede ser se me había olvidado Trunks también tiene que ir y yo se lo __prometí__ ahora que hago solo me quedan 2 __días para convencer__ a Vegeta, NO puede ser que hare?_"- colocando cara de angustia y desesperación(mmm será que Vegeta no hace mas sino preocuparlos?).

Milk la miro y noto su cara ya sabia por que la ponía así que le pregunto:-"parece ser que Vegeta no ira o no le han dicho?"-dijo con cara de decepción por saber ya cual iba a ser la respuesta

-"pues no aun no le he dicho pero esta vez si tendrá que ir , se lo prometí a Trunks y sea como sea lo convenceré"-"_ahh, creo que lo tengo ya se como lo hare además de esa forma nunca falla y también yo me divierto un poco jijiji…_"- puso cara de malicia y pena en estar pensando su plan ;). Después dijo: -"Milk creo que yo mejor te dejo gracias por la compañía, ahh y te puedo pedir un favor?"-

-"mmm si cual seria?"-dijo con mirada de "**ya se que es**"

-"pues"-su cara se apeno un poco y junto sus dedos índice-"ya que hoy es viernes puedes cuidar a Trunks y dejarlo dormir en tu casa, por favor?"-

Milk se confirmo para si misma con estas palabras y pues dijo:-"ahh, esta bien no tengo problema"-

-"GRACIAS Milk eres la mejor amiga pero ahora te digo adiós…"- y sin mas Bulma se fue en su auto como si el mundo se fuera a acabar dejando a Milk un poco sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el auto Bulma se dirigió a un centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas nuevas que hacían parte de su plan

-"buenas tardes señora en que podemos servirle?"-dijo la vendedora de la tienda mas linda de todo el centro comercial

-"_señora ¡ja! Pero que se a __creído__ acaso no ve que aun soy muy joven ushhh_"-puso una sonrisa de hipocresía y dijo –"hola jovencita, mira estoy buscando ropa intima en donde la encuentro?"-

-"Por la parte de el fondo hacia la izquierda esta la ropa para señoras como usted"- dijo la vendedora con una cara muy servicial

Cuando Bulma volteo a mirar vio unos letreros que decían "**juveniles, extrovertidas**" y el ultimo que correspondía a las indicaciones de la muchacha decía "**maduras**". Bulma no pudo evitar que se le brotara una vena el la frente pero mejor respiro profundo y dijo -"gracias"- en tono sarcástico, ya después se dirigió hacia allá-"_ushh pero como es de irrespetuosa esta niña_"-aunque pues Bulma sabia muy bien que ya no era tan joven como antes pero aun así pensaba que no se veía tan vieja para la edad que tenia es mas aun conservaba una buena figura .

Hasta que no desordeno todo y se probo casi todo no estuvo satisfecha –"haber cual , haber , no este no me parece que esta muy cubierto(¡ja! Ya se imaginaran lo cubierto), ya se mas bien este de acá, no mejor no al igual no me quedo bien haber…….."- ya después de tanto tiempo escogió el primero que había elegido (ashhh por que casi siempre es lo mismo cuando se compra?)

-"_bien ahora pues un vestido por que lo mas importante ya lo compraste Bulma jiji_"-colocando una mano en si boca y mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces pago el conjunto y se fue a otra tienda donde pues compro un vestido azul petróleo (mas bien como el traje de Vegeta) muy ceñido, con un escote y tirantas y la espalda descubierta, ahh y con la falda muy pequeña (haber que dirá Vegeta al respecto jeje).

Bueno sin mas que hacer se fue a la casa a preparar la cena para dos (mejor una persona normal y 20 que eran una) .

* * *

Mientras Bulma hacia todo esto contado anterior mente Milk fue en busca de Gothen y Trunks al colegio para que por supuesto la llevaran volando y también sus compras. En fin llegaron a la casa Milk empezó a preparar la comida, los niños jugaron con Goku mientras la comida estaba lista, pues de Gohan no se sabia nada aún, solo que estaba con Videl.

Hasta que por fin llego la hora del almuerzo y todos se sentaron a comer mientras tanto Gothen y Trunks hablaban :

-"oye Trunks por que crees que tu mamá te dejo venir a quedarte sin que se lo pidieras antes"- con cara de duda

-"pues la verdad no se pero acaso no te agrada que viniera?, además hay que aprovechar que mamá decida esto sola"-

-" no, no es eso pero si te das cuenta nuestras mamás rara vez nos dejan ir a la casa de el otro si no es por que suplicamos pero hay días en los que nos dan permiso sin que lo pidamos no se te hace raro?"-aun con cara de incertidumbre e inocencia

-"mmm tienes razón por que será?"-tan bien con cara de duda.

Goku que los escuchaba y devoraba la comida se metió y dijo –"niños cuando estén casados y tengan hijos entenderá por que"-y sonrió un poco.

Milk que oía mientras comía se atoro al a ver escuchado a Goku y dijo:-"pero Goku no les metas ideas a los niños, cof… cof"-

-"pero Milk por que dices eso además que tienen de malo esas palabras?"-mirando a Milk con inocencia

-"pues por que NO y punto no lo diga de nuevo"-dijo esto y se metió una gran cucharada de arroz en la boca para que no la hicieran hablar otra vez

Terminaron de comer y pues la rutina de siempre pero solo que esta vez Trunks acompaño a Gothen en busca de lagartijitas.

* * *

Ahora si era de noche Bulma ya había terminado la comida y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, tomo una ducha mas o menos rápida se aplico una crema con un olor de chocolate, se maquillo no mucho para no parecer muy evidente, se puso lo que había comprado y pues también para disimular se puso unas botas casuales mas no elegante, se vio al espejo completamente y dijo:-"wow, aun sigues siendo bellas y Vegeta no podrá evitar pensarlo también (ushh pero que ego el que tiene)jajá"-Salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina esperando a su maridito supuestamente a cenar no mas.

Vegeta salió por fin de la cámara de gravedad ya que sintió hambre (que se salve todo el mundo va a comer NOOOO)y se fue a dar una ducha, se cambio de ropa, se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entro la boca se le cayo hasta el suelo y los ojos se le abrieron como platos por la buena vista que tenia –"_sigue siendo muy muy muy …. .grrr… rayos _"-

Entonces con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura.

Bulma estaba desprevenida y pensando hasta cuando Vegeta iba a llegar.-"_ashh ojala no se demore para __así__ poder terminar con esta promesa_"-"¡ah!- dijo por que se asusto al sentir que la agarraban por la cintura, pero después su susto se volvió gusto por que por fin Vegeta apareció y por lo visto cayo en su trampa –"_bien hecho Bulma hasta ahora todo va bien __pero no te distraigas y sigue con el plan_"-se dio la vuelta y coloco sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de Vegeta.

-"creo que el postre hoy va a ser lo mejor, no Bulma?"- dijo Vegeta en el oído de ella tan cálidamente.

Bulma casi pierde el control de su plan y se olvida de todo con solo escucharlo decir eso de esa forma. Cuando ya volvió en si dijo: -"pues si eso parece pero para el postre debes ser un niño bueno"-mirándolo muy coquetamente.

-"ahh si y que pasaría si no lo fuera?"- devolviéndole la mirada picara.

-"pues obviamente él que mas pierde eres tú, pero ahora ve y siéntate mientras traigo la comida "- se soltó de él y camino de una manera seductora la cual lo volvía loco.

Al ver ese movimiento perdió la razón por unos momentos pero después se controlo-"_cálmate__, mas bien haces las cosas mas interesantes fingiendo indiferencia_"-"esta bien"-y se sentó.

Ya después de comer se quedaron ahí quietos, aunque durante la comida no hicieron más que decirse cosas en clave. En un momento de silencio Bulma lo interrumpió preguntando algo:-"oye Vegeta, alguna vez hiciste algo junto a tú padre?"-

-"pues una vez destruimos un planeta juntos"-dijo con mucha honestidad

Bulma se quedo un poco asombrada pero pues ella ya sabia como era Vegeta así que no puso mucha importancia –"ahh y como te sentiste al estar con tú padre destruyendo un planeta?"-con los codos sobre la mesa y su cara apoyada en sus manos

-"mmm a que viene todas estas preguntas al respecto?"-dijo con cara de sospecha.

-"yo solo quiero saber no te pongas así "-se cambio de silla se sentó junto a él y le acaricio la rodilla.

-"grrr…… pues supongo que bien "-y la agarro de su cintura y el cuello haciendo la acercar mas él

Entonces se besaron muy apasionadamente se acariciaron de una forma muy cariñosa hasta que ella termino sentada enzima de él. Vegeta empezó a besarla por el cuello con gentileza y a la vez movía un dedo de arriba hacia abajo por toda la columna descubierta de Bulma. Pero ella se tenia que tirar todo con lo siguiente .-"vegeta quieres el postre?"-

-"Pues en esas estoy no?, acaso no se nota?"-siguió acariciándola y la miro de forma muy intimidante pero sexy a la vez

-"pues de eso ya me di cuenta"- le sonrió pícaramente-"pero yo te pregunto por que si quieres el postre me debes prometer algo primero"

-"_lo sabia había algo detrás de todo esto_"-"mmm y que es?"-la dejo de acariciar pero coloco sus manos en reposo sobre su cintura.

-"pues prométeme que vas a ir con Trunks al día de padres "-le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miro con cara de perrito (pues no se si me entienden lo de perrito).

-"no"-dijo poniendo su cara seria.

-ahh ósea que no quieres postre"- le dijo en la oreja y a la vez masajeando su cuello de una manera muy lenta pero con bastante presión.

-"_grrr….. __Si__ que es astuta claro con razón la ropa tan, tan ……rayos_"-"pues no por que siempre haces lo mismo no quiero ir a eso de juntarme con este poco de insectos…. Y además tengo que ocultar mi poder".

-"pues entonces como quieras mejor me voy .."-se levanto de las piernas de Vegeta y se iba a ir totalmente derrotada pero de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio por que una pequeña fuerza la jalo y cayo de nuevo en las piernas de Vegeta.-"ahh, pero que es lo que te pasa no sea así me pude haber pegado muy dumhmnh…."-algo no la dejo seguir hablando pues ya que Vegeta la cayo con un beso lleno de pasión.

La beso hasta ya quedar sin aliento y cuando la dejo para respirar dijo-"pero no lo hiciste"-y la volvió a besar. Aunque ella lo interrumpió y le pregunto:

-"ósea que si quieres y aceptas las condiciones del postre?"-le dijo aun en sus piernas y Con su frente contra la de él.

-"uhmmm si yo quiero el postre pero ¡YA¡"-la levanto en sus brazos y se fueron para su habitación a comer el postre.

Lo único que ella hizo fue apretar más su cuerpo contra el de él y besarlo como si no lo volviera a ver-"así es que deben ser las cosas, obedeciendo como un niño bueno…"-

Pues efectivamente el plan de Bulma funciono a la perfección y nuestro querido príncipe acepto claro que para él esa manera de aceptar le convenía mucho( jejeje).

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo lo hice a preferencia mas largo a mi parecer no, agradezco todos los comentarios( hasta el momento 3 9 pero muy buenos y les agradezco de nuevo y los invito a que sigan leyendo y disculpen si me demoro per pues esto de escribir no es tarea fácil

Adiós y nos vemos en otro capitulo chau… (Besitos)

IBBET


	3. orgullo en contra

_Bueno pues aquí va el capitulo 3 ojala les guste y les entretenga__, y vuelvo a decir perdonen los errorcit__os que tengo voy a mejorarlos_

_Nota: meto un poco a Gohan en la historia por __que se me ocurrió una cosita con él,__ pues no es la gran cosa per pues la voy a ir poniendo cada vez que __avance._

Capitulo 3: orgullo en contra

Bien era casi las diez de la noche y Gohan estaba con Videl charlando mu amenamente (¡ahh! Pues puro plan de novios) hasta que por fin después de una hora se despidieron. Cada uno tomo rumbo hacia su casa.

Gohan (quien lo creyera) estaba tan enamorado de descuido un poco los estudios y precisamente ese día no fue a estudiar, sin embargo él tenia claro que ya no importaba y lo que paso ya es historia, sin embargo había alguien a quien esa idea no le gustaba de a mucho, por que quien sabe como se entero pero a Gohan le iba a ir mal o tal vez no? (como dicen los chismes vuelan…mmm).

-"_que bien la pase hoy y además__ estoy tan feliz con esa decisión_(cual será por que no habla mas…ashh)"- "espero que ya estén todos dormidos"-dijo casi en susurro y caminando de puntillas.

De pronto un ruido que ya era bien conocido por todos sonó:

-"_ayy pero que hambre tengo creo que mejor voy a la cocina por un pequeño refrigerio..._"-

Al llegar allí abrió la nevera saco como que 1 o 20 sándwiches junto con 2 botellas de leche. Cargo todo y se dio la vuelta para salir pero en la salida habían dos personas observándolo. La razón fue esta:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto es en el tiempo en el que Gohan acaba de llegar a la casa:

-"Goku"- dice Milk mientras lo zarandea un poco –"¡Goku¡Goku! Despierta sientes si Gohan llego?..."-seguía zarandeándolo hasta que por fin recibió respuesta.

-"ehh?... Que pasa ¡ahh si !, yo me encargare de derrotarggrgrhrrh……ZZZZZZZ"-(uhii que respuesta).

Milk no aguanto mas entonces le dio una cachetada que lo saco de la cama rumbo al piso pensando en que así si se despertaría .Pero él siguió como si nada antes lo que hizo fue jalar las cobijas y enconcharse en el suelo. Eso si que puso a Milk de muy mal humor entonces se levanto se acerco al oído de goku y…..-"DESPIERATE"- casi con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-"¡ ayy !, pero que pasa por que me gritas Milk?" –dijo goku con los dedos en las orejas por el gran eco que sentía.

-"que por que te grito?, como es posible Goku llevo rato intentando despertarte pero, pareces una roca eres el colmo"- con sus brazos cruzados y un tic en el ojo.

-"lo siento Milk pero es que hoy entrene mucho y…. Pues estoy muy cansado"- con su típica pose de la mano atrás de la cabeza.

-"ya no importa, pero dime sientes si Gohan ya llego?"-

-"si, ya llego y esta en la cocina"-

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina –"ese muchacho me va a escuchar muy claro"-decía Milk con sus manos en forma de puño y a los lados.

-"Milk no seas tan dramática solo llego tarde que malo tiene fuera que lo hiciera todos los días…"- decía goku caminando tranquilamente con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"es que no solo es por eso….." –y decía entre dientes injusticias y regaños para si misma.

Al fin de cuentas llegaron a la cocina y se quedaron en silencio claro goku oculto su ki.

* * *

Continuando con lo que hacia Gohan: 

Se dio la vuelta y del susto que se metió, dejo caer toda la comida.-"_ashhh, rayos por que no me di cuenta antes?_"- pensó y después de reaccionar saludo un poco asustado –"Ho…ho…la…mamá…hola papá"-

-"hola hijo"-dijo Goku como si nada.

Milk volteo y lo miro de manera asesina, entonces Goku guardo silencio y se quedo con suma seriedad. Después de mirarlo así hablo -"donde estabas?, por que llegas a esta hora?, ahh y lo mas importante ¿PORQUE NO FUISTE A CLASES HOYYYYYY? "- gritando y poniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando a Gohan de forma demandante por una respuesta.

-"eh…eh…pues yo estaba con Videl"- después de decir esto agitaba sus manos al frente para terminar de dar una razón –"pero era por que no podía ir sola ….. "-

-"¡GOHAN!"- le dijo acercándosele mucho y con el ceño fruncido

Él se preparo para recibir una cachetada ya que Milk levanto la mano pero...(que?, que paso?) al abrir sus ojos vio la mano de su mamá tocándole la mejilla tiernamente.

-"mira, yo se que Videl es una jovencita muy virtuosa ( $$, si claro virtuosísima), además es de el carácter que me parece estupendo para ti, pero el hecho de que sea así y me agrade no tiene que ver con que interrumpas tus estudios¿entendiste? "-

Gohan movió la cabeza en acuerdo con lo que dijo. Hasta que alguien interrumpió el momento de madre e hijo:

-"oye Milk, tengo hambre podrías prepararme algo?"-dijo Goku.

-"ashh Goku tu siempre tienes hambre, acaso no fue suficiente con la cena?"- dijo Milk con un poco de rabia pero esto no se le hacia raro.

-"pues si Milk pero es que no puedo evitarlo… "- con sus manos en el estomago y con cara de suplica.-"además parece que yo no soy el único, cierto Gohan?"- miro a Gohan con certeza.

-"ehh… pues si, la verdad es que si…jeje " –con risa nerviosa.

-"mmm, esta bien por esta vez lo hare, ahhh siéntense por favor "- dijo Milk y empezó a cocinar para ellos.

Después de comer todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

En su cuarto Milk y Goku charlaban antes de dormir. 

-"ayy Goku cuanto tiempo ha pasado, creo que Gohan pronto se va a ir "-decía un poco melancólica.

-"pero si siempre lo hace además yo también lo hago"-dijo Goku volteándola a ver.

-"no me refiero a ir de paseo o a hacer otras cosas"-con un pequeño esfuerzo para no gritarlo.-"quiero decir que se va a ir a vivir a otra casa u otro lugar"-

-"ahh, pero aun así no veo ¿por que se va a ir? si aquí vive muy bien.."- se rasco la cabeza .

-"por que los hijos crecen así como tú y también yo "-dijo y después se asunto un poco –"¡ ahh !"- coloco una mano en su mejilla –"ay no y después también Gothen se ira y y y buahhhhhh "- comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

-"pero no llores además si te sirve de consuelo yo no me voy a ir nunca Milk (si se va no va a volver a comer tan bien )"- lo dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su cara y con un dedo limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Milk lo miro, sonrió un poco y tomo aire-"sabes, mejor ya no pienso en eso"-seco sus lagrimas con la mano y siguió hablando-"gracias Goku"-y le dio un beso.

Después de su tierno beso goku dijo-"no es nada, además si me voy ya no vas a tener a quien cocinarle tú comida tan rica"- decía mientras acomodaba su cabeza encima de los brazos.

-"tienes razón"-"_él siempre pensando en comida _"-mientras sonreía un poco por el comentario de su esposos-"oye y como te sientes respecto al domingo?"-

-"supongo que bien aunque creo que me voy a aburrir con esos padres y tampoco podre usar mis poderes"- decía aun con su cabeza encima de los brazos y las piernas cruzadas

-"mmm, pues no creo que vayas a ser el único que va a pasar por tu misma situación"-"_bueno pues eso creo según me dijo Bulma, me imagino como le estará __yendo, __será__ que bien o mal?(pues para mi que le esta yendo demasiado bien y mas si es con Vegeta ) _"-

-"si, y por que lo dices?"-se volteo para quedar mirándola con duda.

-"que acaso no recuerdas que Trunks estudia con Gothen? "- sentándose y poniendo cada mano en sus caderas.

-"ahh si , y?"- dijo aun con cara de duda

Milk se golpeo la frente en disgusto un poco y dijo –"pues que Vegeta también tendrá que ir, y si no estoy mal Bulma me aseguro que él lo haría"-

-"¡ wow eso será genial así no me aburriré !"-dijo goku colocando un puño sobre la palma de su otra mano y con gran euforia.

-"no le veo que tiene de emocionante si de todas maneras ninguno podrá pelear o usar sus poderes?"- ahora ella era la de la duda

-"pues porque no seré el único aburrido y aunque no usemos los poderes tendré con quien competir de manera digna"-decía también sentándose y cruzando los brazos como en orgullo (ashh pero ahora todos se copian de Vegeta)

-"ahh, si es por eso pues bueno"-dijo estirando sus brazos en modo de cansancio-"pero ahora vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde"-acostándose y poniéndose las cobijas encima.

-"esta bien, que descanses "-haciendo lo mismo que Milk-"_esto será genial ya quiero que sea domingo_"-fue decir estas palabras y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Pues así fue que terminaron el viernes en la montaña paoz, claro que cuando se durmieron ya eran la 1:30 am.

* * *

Pero en otro lugar o más bien capsula corp. La noche aun no había terminado para ciertas personas…. (Si ya se que todos saben de quienes pero es que para que escribir sus nombres) 

-"¡ espera Vegeta !"- dijo Bulma con una expresión de miedo por lo que podría pasar al haber dicho esto –"_ashh debí esperar a que terminara, ushh ahora me voy a arrepentir por mucho tiempo _"-

Vegeta paro en seco antes de continuar con su segundo round (o para que me entiendan su segundo postre) se puso un poco molesto y se quedo mirándola con sus manos sosteniéndolo para no caer encima de Bulma.-"_no puede ser por que ahora le dio por detenerme, ushh solo espero que no se demore mucho sea lo que sea por que no creo aguantar mucho_"-"que pasa?"-demandando una respuesta rápida.

-"pues quiero saber si es seguro que vas a ir con Trunks, ya que me lo prometiste?"-"_solo espero que diga que si para que podamos seguir, vegeta por favor acepta y¡ rápido !_"-

-" _por esa estupidez me hizo detener ushh todo este dolor y por nada_"-" tu lo has dicho ya te lo prometí y un príncipe cumple su palabra "-después de decir eso se le acerco al oído y le dijo-"ahora deja de hablar y déjame continuar, quieres?"-con una voz que volvía loca a Bulma

-"entendido, pero no veo por que te demoras tanto…"-entre sus manos cogió la cara de Vegeta y le robo un beso muy lleno de pasión.

-"así es que me gusta…."-dijo y después continuo con lo interrumpido

Pues así se termino la noche o madrugada en la capital del oeste , y que les conste a Uds. quienes siguen la historia el pez muere por su propia boca. (Ahh? Y por que eso no entiendo?) .

* * *

Ya era sábado por la tarde en la montaña paoz Goku, Trunks, Gothen y Gohan fueron de pesca pero pues nuevamente Gohan se fue muy rápido a ver a Videl por que supuestamente (o quien sabe) tenia que hacer unos asuntos y no podía ir sola, en fin los demás entrenaron y tomaron un baño para relajarse mientras la pobre Milk seguía con las labores de la casa (con razón se envejeció mas rápido). 

-"oye Trunks es cierto que tu papá también va a ir mañana?" –dijo Goku con un gesto de emoción

-"pues eso dijo y aseguro mi mamá" -"_ahora que me acuerdo será mejor irme a casa para saber si mi papá va a ir _"-

-"que bien Trunks si tu papá y mi papá van seguro ganaran todo fácilmente"-dijo Gothen con emoción

-"tienes razón y todos se quedaran cayados de una buena vez por que nuestros padres irán y ganaran siiii"- dijo Trunks también con emoción y acto seguido chocaron sus manos.

-"niños pero recuerden que no podremos usar nuestros poderes así que no se hagan tantas ilusiones"-les dijo Goku

Los niños se miraron y dijeron al tiempo-" eso no importa por que de todas maneras ustedes derrotaron a Bu (no el tonto de Mr. Satán, aunque toca admitir que ayudo )"-

-"pues en ese casi si tienen razón, pero ahora tomen esto.."-dijo Goku y los hundió en el agua.

Así se quedaron jugando y divirtiéndose hasta que llego la hora de la comida y Trunks se fue para su casa .

* * *

Cuando estaban comiendo en capsule corp. Bulma y Vegeta (ya que Trunks venia en camino) Bulma interrumpió el silencio y volvió a insistir con la promesa de la noche anterior (ashh pero que intensidad si ya le dijeron que si) 

-"_ahhhh aquí voy de nuevo con mi intensidad si y yo se que ya me lo p__r__ometió pero uno no sabe con que me salga_ (jeje será que me escuchó?)" –"Vegeta respecto a mañana te vuelvo a preguntar si cumplirás lo prometido"-

-"_que cosa será lo que prometí? ahh…mmm… no me acuerdo_"-(claro así son no les importa mas que ellos mismos, y claro como seguro que no va a ir mañana al día de padres ushhh que mal Vegeta )-"_a ya recuerdo eso de un tal __día__ de padres, ushh no se como me acorde pero igual no __iré_(wow, parece que esta vez me escuchan, haber si lo puedo manipular cof…cof.. Vegeta tu vas a ir a ese día y punto)"-"_que? Algo me esta dando ordenes pero se equivoca si le hare caso NO voy a ir y punto (_que SI iras)"-"_ya he dicho que no y no me molestes _(que terco esta bien yo no te convenceré, pero ya veras que si vas a ir ushh)"-"_ya lo veremos…_"-volviendo de sus pensamientos contesto a la pregunta de Bulma:-"NO pienso ir"- cruzando sus brazos.

-"_que?, como asi que no va a ir es el colmo si lo prometió y todo, ahh pero ya vera que si va a ir _"-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dijo:-"pero si….si… tu me lo prometiste anoche…"-"_ya veras quien pierde con este show no te puedes negar __jajá_"-

-"ahh si, pues yo no recuerdo nada y además ya dije que NO"-aun con sus brazos cruzado-"_ayy, ahora por que llora es una manipuladora sabe que eso no me gusta_"-

-"pues eres un aprovechado (si claro como no…) y… y… me dijiste que un príncipe cumple su palabra…buahhhhhh"-se tapo la cara con las manos –"_jeje ahora si niégalo y tú orgullo se va al piso_"-

-"_ashh rayos por que dije eso ahora si digo que no, perderé mi gran orgullo y eso nunca, ahh si que es muy astuta... _"-descruzo sus brazos y puso sus manos en forma de puño –"en ese caso pues si tendré que ir y ya no llores"-suspiro en resignación

Bulma quito sus manos de su cara y sonrió mucho –"_lo sabia esto no iba a fallar, __jajá__ ya te cono__zco __muy bien amorcito_ "-"enserio? Ayy que felicidad gracias Vegeta"-se le lanzo encima para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-"si, si, como quieras"-solo dejo que lo abrazara y se resigno a ir(vez te lo dije antes jeje)-"_grrr….__cállate__, no me lo recuerdes_"-(esta bien pero jajá perdiste, además el pez muere por su propia boca, debiste pensar mejor anoche…jajaja )-"_ashh… grrr.. Ya te dije que no me lo recuerdes_"-(si, como sea)-"_grr… insolente_"-

Así termino la cena y Vegeta decidió ir a entrenar mas por haber perdido ante su mujer y pues ella se fue a relajar un rato mientras llegaba Trunks y le decía las buenas noticias…

* * *

En Satán city dos jóvenes enamorados salían de un sitio (no les digo o sino adivinan) 

-" ayy Gohan estoy tan feliz con todo esto pero, cuando les diremos a todos de la noticia y otra cosa que llegaran a pensar? "-dejo su alegría y puso cara de preocupación

-"Videl no te preocupes no creo que vayan a decir algo en contra los dos ya estamos demasiado grandes para que se disgusten "-colocando una mano en su hombro y la otra en una mejilla.

-"tienes razón porque esto es y será siempre de los dos (ayy pero que palabras tan dulces que empalagan)"-lo abrazo y después lo beso.

-"tu lo has dicho "- dijo antes de besarse.

* * *

Trunks llego a su casa y se encontró con su mamá esperándolo aunque le pareció raro que lo esperara en la puerta de la casa 

-"_que raro esto, por que será?, ahh no no puede ser , será que no pudo convencer a mi papá ashh no pero si me lo prometió _"-aterrizo en frente de ella y la saludo –"hola mamá"-

Ella le devolvió el saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-"hola cariño como te fue?"-

-"pues bien mamá, y a ti como te fue con papá?"-no aguanto mucho y le pregunto

-"_yo diría que __súper__ bien… cofcof ya Bulma __concéntrate__…_"-"pues…"-actuó un poco y puso su cara de perdida.

-"ya lo suponía, dijo que no cierto?"-se entristeció mucho

-"pues…."- dejo de actuar y le sonrió –"dijo que siiii, no te emociona hijo?"-y lo abrazo(pero ni que fuera la gran cosa que dijera que si o es que es muy raro que lo diga?)

Los ojos de Trunks se llenaron de alegría y abrazo mas fuerte a su mamá –"que bien mamá gracias por convencerlo "-le dio un beso en la mejilla-"y como lo convenciste?"-pregunto con curiosidad

Ella se quedo muda por unos momentos y dijo-"uno genio nunca revela como lo hace sino que lo hizo "-"_aun esta muy pequeño para que sepa como jiji…_"-se puso una mano en la boca y se rio con malicias-"bueno ahora vamos a dormir que mañana será un gran día "-

-"Esta bien"-asintió y entraron a la casa.

Al fin de cuentas Bulma y Trunks entraron a dormir ya que mañana le esperaba a Trunks un gran día.

* * *

Mientras tanto alguien daba golpes en el aire y refunfuñaba palabras para si mismo 

-"rayos… no se como me deje convencer y ahora tendré que juntarme con todos esos insectos grrr…… "-seguía dando golpes, giros, y patadas en el aire….

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno he aquí otro capitulo, pido disculpas si fue mucha la demora pero aquí esta, ya en el siguiente empezara el día de padres como debe ser, bueno no siendo mas me despido y agradezco sus reviews y los invito a que sigan dejándolos… 

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…..chau… ( besitos )

IBBET


	4. equipo con Kakaroto

_Bueno pues aquí les va otro capitulito quiero decir que gracias por los reviews, ya se me hacia raro que no tenia ningún anónimo gracias XimeB por decírmelo, también fue por una amiga q__ue en especial me ayudo un poco __con este capitulo que me hizo da__r__ cuenta que no estaba habilitado el anónimo._

_Nota: si siempre ven que en la historia las conversaciones son en las comidas es por que me parece un lugar muy apropiado en el que se reúne la gente, ahora si el capitulo…._

Capitulo 4: equipo con Kakaroto?

Vegeta por fin descargo toda su rabia por lo fácil que se había dejado manipular, en esos instantes pensaba por que rayos había decidido tener un hijo ( será que si fue decisión o fue sin esperar… ) y quedarse junto a la madre de su hijo y el mocoso, simplemente se hubiera podido largar al espacio y vivir de planeta en planeta has hubiera podido ser el remplazo de Freezer (obviamente mas lindo que ese o esa de Freezer), ahhh pero si no fuera por esa estúpida idea de acabara a Kakaroto y superarlo ashh a veces su orgullo era lo mas importante pero por mas importante que fuera este lo traicionaba y se ponía en contra para hacerlo parecer un debilucho... bueno pero pues ya que mas daba quejarse si obviamente no había vuelta atrás solo esperaba que ese día pasara muy pero muy rápido.asi fue que se fue a dormir.

* * *

El sol llego y con su forma cálida dio aviso a Gothen que por fin había llegado el día que tanto anhelaba, restregó sus ojitos y de un brinco, salió de la cama lo primero que hizo fue salir como loco al cuarto de sus padres donde aterrizo en el centro de los dos casi matándolos de un susto o pues mas a uno de los dos. 

-"AYYY, que pasa?"- dio un brinco de la cama para colocarse en posición de defensa totalmente despelucada (como si de veras pudiera hacer algo).

Mientras tanto Goku siguió como si nada-"déjenme dormir por favor"-

Gothen al ver lo que su mamá hizo no pudo evitar echarse a reír, de todas las cosas graciosas de su corta vida esta era la mas chistosa sin imaginar que su mamá podría pelear o supiera, verla así y en pijama era para morirse –"jajá, bue... Buenos días mamá jajaja"-intento por todos los medio no reírse pero le era imposible así que decidió taparse la boca con sus manos hasta que la risa se le ahogara.

-"¡GOTHEN!, por que haces esto no ves la forma como me asustaste te prohíbo que lo hagas y ya deja de reírte"- dijo colocando una mano es su cintura y moviendo un dedo de la otra mano hacia el frente

Después de eso alguien dio un gran bostezo y se estiraba a la vez –"ahuuuuaaahh, buenos días"-

-"buenos días papá, hoy es el gran día yupi"- al decir esto se lanzo encima de Goku casi sacándole el aire (creo que debió medir su fuerza)

Tomando aire primero dijo –"affhhh cierto hijo"-le froto la mano en su cabecita. Seguido de esto Goku le empezó a hacer cosquillas y a jugar con Gothen.

Milk se quedo en silencio viendo el cuadro tan conmovedor y tierno, aunque Goku se había ausentado por unos largos 7 años y crecido bastante desde que se casaron el parecía un niño con esa inocencia (yo diría que demasiada), aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio por lo tonto que llegaba a ser pero de todas formas era el hombre perfecto para ella así que sin mas se fue de la habitación dejando a los dos "chiquillos" jugando.

* * *

En otro lugar el sol también dio aviso a Trunks que por fin había llegado el día en el que pasaría nada mas que con su papá estaba tan lleno de emoción por ser la primera vez que su padre lo acompañaría a uno de esos días tan tontos pensaba (de tal palo tal astilla) pero ese no era el hecho el hecho era que siempre había esperado esto, entonces se despertó y lo primero que hizo no fue ir al cuarto de sus padres sabia muy bien que ese no era un comportamiento tolerado por Vegeta, corrió a tomar el teléfono y llamo a Gothen –"alo?"-cuando al fin le contestaron. 

-"si alo?"-contesto Milk

-"buenos días señora Milk será que Gothen esta despierto ya?"-

-"ahh hola Trunks espérame un segundo ya te lo paso"-

-"gracias señora"-dijo Trunks con algo de vergüenza

Por el teléfono se escuchó:

-"GOTHEN AL TELEFONO VEN ES TRUNKS"- grito Milk

-"YA VOY…."- la voz de Gothen se escuchó a lo lejos.

-"MILK PREPARAME ALGO DE COMER PORFAVOR ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE"-grito Goku

-"QUE SON ESOS MODALES? Y ESPERA UN POCO"-grito Milk

Eran tan fuertes los gritos que hasta se podían escuchar con el teléfono sobre la mesa, Trunks casi se queda sin oídos

-"ya viene espéralo por favor"-dijo Milk

Aun se escuchaban voces de Milk alegando le a Goku:

-"ashhh cuando dejaras de ser así no te acabas de levantar y a estas pidiendo comida ahh y eso no es todo después de que desayunas no pasa mucho tiempo y ya estas pidiendo de comer eres el colmo bla, bla, bla, bla…"-

Hasta que por fin:-"hola?"-dijo Gothen

-"casi que no contestas estaba a punto de colgar"-dijo Trunks controlando su desesperación

-"lo siento pero es que tuve que ir al baño primero…"-excusándose

-"ya no interesa mas bien dime que ha dicho tu papá al respecto?"-con interés

-"no el esta contento por la idea de que tú papá también va, pero dime si va a ir?"-pregunto Gothen

-"si el va a ir por fin, esos niños van a saber que nuestros papás son los mejores "-decía con euforia

-" aja eso será lo mejor pero creo que te dejo por que tengo hambre"-

-"espera yo no llamaba para solo eso, yo llamaba para que le dijeras a tú papá que vinieran a la hora exacta para irnos todos juntos, pues eso lo dijo mamá"-

-"esta bien yo le aviso a papá adiós..."-colgó el teléfono (pero como que tenia hambre no?)

Trunks se quedo mudo solo pudo refunfuñar, así que se fue a bañar.

* * *

Mientras tanto ya en el comedor de capsule corp. Se encontraba una mujer muy alegre cantando mientras hacia el desayuno y un hombre gruñón (ay quien será? Ese gruñón) esperando el desayuno 

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo alguien apareció como si le hubieran avisado (no será que olio la comida? mmm). Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y comieron, Trunks no pudo evitar la emoción así que comió mas rápido de lo normal hasta que paso lo que casi siempre pasaba por apresurarse.

Su rostro se puso totalmente azul -"cof..cof..cofcofcof..COFCOF…"- empezó a hacer señas con sus manos y tomarse la garganta.

-"que te pasa Trunks?"- preguntaba Bulma con angustia de verlo así-"te sientes mal? que tienes? por favor dime"-(no puede ser Bulma ahora es muy ingenua, que alguien lo ayude por favor Vegeta haz algo deja de comer y ayúdalo….)

-"_otra vez tu insolente __déjame__ en paz no se ni de que hablas_"-(pues Trunks se esta ahogando y Bulma no se ha dado cuenta, haz algo pero Ya, ahh y no soy insolente…)-"_si c__om__o quieras esta vez te hare caso pero esta será la única vez entendiste?_"-(si pero no pierdas el tiempo que se esta ahogando…)

-"cofcof…. Ahhh ufhh "-recibió un pequeño golpe en su espalda que lo desatoro-"ayy que alivio gracias papá"- lo miro agradecido

-"aja, y deja de comer tan rápido ni que tuvieras afán por algo"-le dijo en forma de regaño a Trunks

-"ayy hijo yo no sabia que te habías atorado perdóname"-"ay no se que me pasa esta mañana pero es que estoy muy contenta que me distraigo mucho"-con sus ojos puestos en padre e hijo

Vegeta se dio cuenta de la mirada de su mujer y de una vez supo por que era, claro al saber que era se amargo de nuevo pensando en ese poco de sabandijas alrededor-"_ashh no lo tolero aun pienso como llegue a aceptar esto pero todo sea por mi orgullo_"-

-"Vegeta para que lo sepas Goku también va a ir puesto que Gothen estudia también ahí así que por lo menos no vas a estar con desconocidos"-dijo Bulma

Trunks solo seguía comiendo y los veía charlar.

Al escuchar esto Vegeta no pudo ocultar su expresión abrió los ojos tanto que se le podrían salir (guacala, menos mal que no es cierto)-"_que? Ese estúpido de Kakaroto va a ir también esto no podría ser peor_"- (te lo aseguro va a ser peor pero tu no podrás hacer nada muajaja… muaajaja…)-"_ya cállate me tienes harto por que te __empeñas__ en molestarme_ "-(tu ya me tienes cansada esto lo escribo yo y si quiero te pongo a saltar sobre la mesa )-"_como te atreves a faltarme el respeto no lo puede__s__ hacer y punto_"-(así pues ya veras principito…)

De un momento a otro Vegeta tubo un ataque de algo y salto a la mesa y empezó a girar y saltar como un mono sobre ella, todos los presente se quedaron con los ojos abiertos no entendieron por que lo hizo, después de un momento se coloco en su lugar y siguió comiendo

-"_eres una bruja pero esto no se queda __así__…grrr_"-lleno de vergüenza (ahhh, acaso quieres mas?... )-"_grr….._"-

Después de este inesperado show Bulma continuo con su insinuaciones sobre este día:-"Vegeta cuando estés allá no te peles con Goku y no uses tus poderes entendiste ahh y lo mismo contigo Trunks pero solo por lo de tus poderes hijo entendido?"- dijo muy cariñosamente pero a la vez muy estricta

-"como quieras grrr…."-dijo vegeta

-"esta bien mamá"-dijo Trunks muy contento y animado

-"bueno ahora terminen de comer por que no demoran en llegar Gothen y Goku "-dijo Bulma levantando consigo su plato

-"que?, tras del hecho van a venir, se puede saber a que?"-dijo Vegeta colocándose de pie como si fuera la peor noticia del mundo y en un tono un poco grosero.

-"PUES SI "-le grito Bulma exasperada por el tono como le hablo su maridito-"además así se van todos juntos de una buena vez y punto "-se fue dejando a Vegeta en silencio sin nada que decir lo único un gruñido.

Trunks lo único que hizo fue comer y no decir nada por que le podría ir mal tanto fuera con su mamá o su papá (cual será peor de los dos?)

En fin paso el desayuno, Vegeta se fue a bañar y sin mas remedio a alistarse para hoy, Trunks solo se fue a jugar video juegos para pasar el rato hasta que el timbre sonó.

* * *

-"hola que bueno que llegaron puntuales esperen aquí ya vengo con Trunks y Vegeta "-los saludo se fue rápidamente en busca de ellos. 

Pasado un tiempo por fin llegaron y se saludador los niños como siempre se saludaron entre ellos y empezaron digámoslo así a chismosear, Milk y Bulma también (ellas si fue literalmente), goku entablo una conversación con Vegeta (mas bien Goku hablaba solo)

* * *

Después de toda la conversación los cuatro partieron dejando a Bulma y a Milk charlando 

-"tu como crees que les vaya?"-pregunto Milk

-"pues ojala a Vegeta no le de una de sus rabietas"-respondí Bulma

-"esperemos que eso no pace lo único que estoy segura es que mi Goku va ganar todas las pruebas junto con mi pequeño"- decía con firmeza y seguridad

Bulma no pudo evitar ofenderse –"perdóname pero viéndolo bien Vegeta va a ganar además es mas inteligente que Goku"- lo dijo con mas seguridad

-"pues puede ser mas inteligente pero Goku es el mejor el mas fuerte y no hace pataletas como un niño"- respondiéndole groseramente.

-"EL NO ES UN NIÑO ADEMAS ES MAS APUESTO QUE GOKU"- creciéndole la cabeza y sacudiendo los puños

-"ESO NO ES CIERTO MI GOKU ES MAS APUESTO, EL GANARA"-también creciéndole la cabeza

-"TE EQUIVOCASSS SERA VEGETA"-

-"GOKU!!!!"-

-"VEGETA!!!!"-

Hasta que la madre de Bulma llego y detuvo su discusión-"chicas quieren pastelillos los acabo de comprar..."- se puso entre las dos aunque muy ingenua que pareciera sabia que debía terminar con eso o los vecinos se quejarían.

Las dos mujeres se detuvieron pero echaban rayos entre si y dijeron a la vez –"¡ Esta bien!"-

* * *

Mientras tanto por los cielos dos niños iban atrás de sus padres cuchichiando y hablando de lo emocionados que estaba por ser la primera vez que irían con ellos. 

-"oye por que tan serio Vegeta si deberías estar feliz"- decía Goku con intención de animarlo (obvio que no lo logro)

-"eso a ti no te incumbe Kakaroto"- con su ceño fruncido

-"pero Vegeta no te pongas así"- con un poco de desilusión

-"ya te dije que no me molestes y tampoco en ese estúpido lugar quiero que me molestes…"-dijo y voló mas rápido para dejarlo atrás

-"espera por favor no entiendo por que esa actitud…"- acelero también su vuelo y lo alcanzo

-"YA CALLATE y déjame en paz"-volvió a acelerar

Goku lo volvió a alcanzar, él se volvió a retirar y de nuevo Goku lo persiguió (así si que llegaron rápido al colegio jejeje)

-"_no entiendo a Vegeta se supone que después de acabar con Bu yo ya no le fastidiaba uffhh_"-(ay pobrecito, pero entiende que no es por ti solo que él no quería venir)-"_ahh bueno yo pensé que era por mi, pero tu quien eres?_"-(yo?, ehh pues no importa yo solo hablo aquí)-"_ahh, bueno pero tu sabes que va a pasar será que ya se le quita el __malgenio_"- (no te preocupes tu has como si nada y respecto a si sé pues si pero no te puedo decir nada)

Por fin llegaron a su tal reunión de padres (si por fin lo que esperaban)

* * *

De alguna manera u otra los niños llegaron primero y se encontraron con un compañero con el que no se la llevaban bien aunque este niño ya había recibido una paliza seguían molestándolos. 

-"vaya pero si son Gothen y Trunks, no entiendo por que vinieron si esta reunión es de padres e hijos esta muy claro no?"- les dijo el niño mas alto que ellos y gordo (si ustedes saben el típico abusivo)

-"pues si vinimos fue con nuestros padres o sino ¿para que? idiota"-dijo Trunks desafiante

El niño sabia que debía tener un limite si no quería ir al hospital así que no respondió a su insulto-"aja claro y por que no los veo?"-

-"primero no los conoces, y segundo están a punto de llegar es mas ya están aquí"-dijo Trunks señalando hacia un lugar que todos los padres veían con un poco de miedo ya que ellos se veían bastante fuertes, las profesoras también los veían mientras cuchichiaban entre si de lo guapos que eran y se preguntaban de quien eran padres.

-"pues no puedo creer que ellos sean sus padres"-dijo el niño muy seguro que ellos no podrían ser

Hasta que los dos sujetos se acercaron donde ellos estaban-"Trunks ven…"- ordeno el mas serio de los dos

-"si, papá"- lo dijo de forma que el niño escuchara y se fue donde Vegeta.

El niño se sorprendió estaba confirmado que ese señor que daba mas miedo que cualquier otro era su padre.

Después Goku se acerco a Gothen y le puso una mano en la cabeza-"hijo donde hay de comer ven busquemos…"- le dijo goku con una sonrisa y alzándolo en sus hombros se fueron.

El abusivo los siguió con la mirada después paso por su lado Vegeta tomando el hombro de Trunks, quien miro de forma despectiva al muchacho dejándolo totalmente helado y siguiéndolos de re ojo hasta que ya estaban muy lejos Trunks volteo un poco y le saco la lengua hasta que desaparecieron entre la multitud de padres.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todos los padres estuvieron presentes así que el director del colegio hablo: 

-"sean todos los padres bienvenidos a este día especial, también agradecemos su asistencia, lo primero que quiero explicarles es que hoy harán actividades recreativas quienes lleguen de primeras y pacen la mayoría de las pruebas ganaran toda la comida gratis que quieran… "-

-"wow, comida gratis que bien no te alegra Vegeta?"-goku lo volteo a mirar

-"grrr….."-fue todo lo que dijo.

El director –"bla… bla…bla….bla…bla…como son tantos padres los que asistieron esta vez los podremos de a parejas, por favor padres acérquense y tomen un numero de la caja para agruparlos"-

Cada padre paso de a uno por uno tomaron sus números hasta que le toco a Goku-"_que emoción_"-"mmm…. Haber…" – saco el numero 12 y se fue, seguido de él le toco a otros padres hasta que llego el turno de vegeta.

-"por favor tome un numero"-dijo el director

Vegeta solo lo miro con fastidio y metió la mano-"_ojala que no me toque con __Kakaroto_"-saco su numero y como si el pensar eso fuera mágico-"mi numero es el 11"-"_rayos… no puede ser me toco con __Kakaroto_"-

-" wow que bien Vegeta nos toco juntos"-decía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Vegeta

-"grrr…. Cállate solo me interesa terminar con esto rápido…"-mientras movía su hombro para retirar la mano de Goku.

-"señores ya todos están por parejas por favor vuelvan a acercarse para unirlos y empezar con la primera prueba"-

-" que? Unirnos no me rehusó"-dijo Vegeta

-"ya no te quejes, no que querías que terminara rápido así que solo acepta"-dijo Goku

-"grr… esta bien"-

-"gracias a todos por su colaboración, bien ahora les explicare en que consiste la primera prueba: a todos se les a entregado una bolsa en la cual tendrán que traer tres objetos que irán encontrando por el bosque, sus hijos los estarán esperando a la salida ahí se les explicara lo siguiente, recuerden padres esto se trata de trabajo en equipo y coordinación esa es una de las razones por las cuales se les a atado de una mano y un pie. Los caminos se diferencian por unas pequeñas pistas, deben escoger muy bien por donde ir, con respecto a los objetos en sus bolsas están nombrados cuales son. Bien no siendo mas que empiece la primera prueba"-

Todos los padres arrancaron muy coordinados y los niños se fueron a sus puestos, Gothen y Trunks desaparecieron sus ki para no hacer trampa, aunque una pareja no se encontraba aun en camino.

-"bien ahora empecemos a la cuenta de tres vegeta, una…. Dos…tres"-dijo goku y dio un paso que lo hizo casi caer de cara al suelo, al pararse tenia una gran marca en la cara roja que le ardía-"Vegeta por que no te mueves así no alcanzaremos a los demás"-

-"por que a mi ningún insecto me va a dar ordenes, si quieres que avancemos yo dirigiré entendido?"-con un brazo cruzado ya que el otro lo tenia extendido (ash pero si que es un terco completo )

Goku se levanto y dijo-"esta bien como quieras"-

-"muy bien ahora cuando yo diga daremos los pasos con el pie que tenemos amarrado ósea el derecho tuyo y el izquierdo mío bien?...ahora"-plomm se escucho(jejeje que coordinación )pues fue por que se cayeron de cara.

-"Kakaroto que no me escuchaste por que no me hiciste caso?"-decía Vegeta con la cara roja

-"pero tu dijiste el pie izquierdo eso fue lo que hice"-tocándose su marca roja en la cara.

-"pero mi pie izquierdo no el tuyo estúpido"-con rabia

-"ahhh pues con razón jeje perdóname"-

intentaron pararse pero si no lo hacían al tiempo no lo lograrían así que cayeron de nuevo, intentaron tantas veces que a Vegeta se le iba a explotar una vena hasta que no aguanto y le dijo –"estúpido aquí nos vamos a quedar si no sigues mis indicaciones ahora escúchame muy bien la primera mano el la que nos apoyamos es en la que tenemos atada y después las piernas atadas entendido?"-

-"si entendido"-solo afirmo

-"muy bien a la cuenta de uno…dos…tres..."-hicieron los acordado y por primera vez se pudieron parar (hasta que por fin, Goku casi que no puede ushh)-"muy bien ahora si vámonos y no se te olvide primero con la pierna amarrada"-

-"si"-

-"ahora…"-caminaron muy bien hasta llegar al bosque donde se encontraron con un dilemas, uno de los objetos se encontraba sobre un árbol.

-"y como lo logramos? "-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza

-"pues no queda de otra que saltar o volar y no podemos hacer trampa así que saltar. Muy bien ya sabes a la cuenta de tres saltamos y tu lo agarras, listó…tres"-dijo vegeta

Efectivamente saltaron pero Goku se demoro así que se cayeron de cul… (No fui capaz de escribirla completa perdón jejeje con que entiendan)

-"rayos eres un idiota no puedes seguir las indicaciones o que insecto?"-decía vegeta sobándose por el golpe que se dio.

-"perdóname ahora si lo hago bien"-dijo Goku un poco triste por la forma que Vegeta lo trato

-"ahh, olvídalo ahora volvámoslo ha intentar cuando yo diga"-dijo Vegeta-"_de todos los insectos y sabandijas de __acá__ tenia que tocarme con Kakaroto ushh demonios_"-"de nuevo a la cuenta de tres, uno…dos…tres"-por fin lo lograron ahora se dirigían a otro problema……..

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegue por este capitulo espere que les guste, ya en el otro pasaran mas pruebas, sabrán algo de Gohan, y algo que le esta pasando a Bulma (que?). bueno gracias por sus reviews los invito a dejar más. 

No siendo mas me despido chau (Besitos)

IBBET


	5. que hice para recibir esto?

_Hola, aquí de nuevo con mi historia la verdad quiero agradecerle a quienes siguen la historia y lo mejor que ¡les gusta!, y eso me anima a realizar los capítulos gracias a todos y ahora los dejo con el capitulo__ Elena, tienes toda la razón y pues es que si me di cuenta pero no supe como corregirlo así que pues me salí del contexto de la historia, gracias.__ A__unque eso me hizo acordar que en la fiesta que hac__e Bulma Trunks y Gothen se asom__bran por __Milk__…_

_Nota: pues este colegio tiene un bosque jeje para que no se vea tan raro el estar __en un__ bosque._

Capitulo 5: Que hice para recibir esto

En Satán city un par de jóvenes se encontraba de compras muy emocionados por todo lo que venia les gustaba y lo compraban (para que están haciendo eso, me confunden y lo pero es que es lo que compran?...)

-"Gohan cuando crees que debemos decirles y"-el pensar en las familias la hizo acordar de algo-"_a todas estas mi papá como lo tomara cuando le diga_"-

-"pues ya no puedo esperar, que tal si esta noche vas a mi casa y les decimos"-dijo Gohan tomándola por las manos y haciendo la girar para mirarlo

Videl se sonrojo y también lo volteo a mirar –"estas seguro?"-

-"segurísimo no lo guardemos mas y digámosles"-cambio su cara a una total seriedad

-"esta bien pero ahora vamos por un helado, tantas compras me cansan y me da sed"-dijo videl y empezó a correr

-"tienes razón pero no me dejes cargando TODO"-dijo Gohan y salió tras de ella con sus manos totalmente cargadas.

* * *

Volviendo a la pareja más dispareja…. 

Después de obtener el primer objeto caminaron guiados por unas marcas en los arboles que los llevaron a un pequeño espacio donde se dividía en dos caminos, he aquí el problema:

-"esto me hace acordar jeje, cuando estábamos en Majin Bu, jeje te acuerdas Vegeta?... "-con una cara muy divertida

-"como olvidar esa experiencia tan traumática"-"solo _pensar en lo aprovechado que fue y quedarse pegado a mi__ me da __escalofríos_"- decía mirando cuidadosamente los dos caminos.

-"pues yo me divertí mucho y también me sorprendieron esos gusanos tan amables"-decía mientras recordaba todo

-"por favor no hables de eso que asco…"-su cara se puso azul al acordarse de la peculiar familia.

-"esta bien pero ahora que camino escogemos?"-dijo Goku también mirando cuidadosamente los caminos

-"mmm…"-dijeron a la vez-"creo que es mejor por aquí"-también lo dijeron a la vez y caminaron pero Vegeta cogió hacia la derecha y Goku hacia la izquierda (pero que bobos, cuando se coordinarán bien jajajajajaja, me matan de risa ) plommm se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez fue que se estrellaron las cabezas al sentir el jalón de los brazos y piernas atados.

-"ayyy Vegeta…"-se sobaba la cabeza con una lagrima en un ojo

-"cállate, además tienes la cabeza muy dura"-decía Vegeta también sobándose la cabeza y con una lagrima en el ojo.

-"pero para que no nos pase de nuevo dime cual crees que sea el correcto?"-pregunto Goku

-"pues decidámoslo justamente"-respondió vegeta-"cual crees que sea el camino correcto?"-

-"pero de que sirve si vas a ir por el contrario como la ultima vez"-dijo Goku haciendo pucheros.

-"idiota esta vez no lo puedo hacer acaso no lo vez?"-levantando la mano agarrada y poniéndosela en la cara, para que se diera cuenta.

-"jajá, tienes razón pero de todas maneras yo digo y tu me vas a contradecir"-aun con cara de niño caprichoso

-"mmm, esta bien entonces hagámoslo así, el que gane decide por donde ir"-dijo vegeta poniéndose un poco al frente de Goku.

-"me parece correcto"-lo miro con gran seriedad

Vegeta también lo miro con suma seriedad-"a la cuenta de uno…dos…. tres"-puso su mano atrás de él al igual que Goku y dijeron al tiempo

-"PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA, PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA…."-(plomm, ay que duro me di estos chicos son el colmo pensé que era algo mas serios, esto es una bobada jeje)

Así siguieron hasta que se decidió quien gano y el afortunado fue Goku

-"que bien es la segunda vez que te gano jajaja…"-decía Goku muy entusiasmado

-"grrr…"-fue lo único que pudo decir. (O gruñir) –"ya lo se, pero por donde vamos? Kakaroto "-sus palabras sonaban con un poco de rabia

-"mmm, pues vamos por la izquierda"-

Y así los dos se fueron por la izquierda. Caminaron, caminaron y no encontraban nada, hasta que llegaron a una parte total mente cerrada, no existía ningún camino, ni siquiera rastro de algún objeto escasamente una ardillita que se asomo muy curiosa se acerco a ellos por que Goku le hacia señas para que viniera.

-"hola amiguita por que no vienes…. Ven linda…"- decía Goku con entusiasmo (parece que no le preocupa donde estaban). La ardillita se acerco y subió al hombro de Goku-"dime bonita que haces aquí, podrías ayudarnos?"-

-"_y ahora que le pasa a Kakaroto, se volvió loco y lo peor tod__o__ es su culpa _"- vegeta miro con rabia a la ardilla, y por supuesto esta se asusto.

-"tranquila el solo es un gruñón"- mientras señalaba a vegeta

-"QUE DIJISTE"-le grito mirándolo fulminante-"ayy Kakaroto acaso no te das cuenta que nos trajiste por el camino equivocado y sigues tan campante…"-

-"si en verdad lo siento mucho"- agachaba la cabeza-"pero ella nos puede ayudar cierto amiga"-(ahora si estoy de acuerdo con vegeta como así que hablando con una ardilla?).La ardilla solo asistió con la cabeza y después salto para correr detrás de unos arboles.-"oye a donde vas?, ashh seguro tu la espantaste Vegeta"-decía mirando mal al susodicho.

-"pero que te pasa no seas tonto yo no hice nada además estas loco"-respondía con tanta rabia que parecía que fuera a explotar.

Después de unos momentos la ardilla volvió y trajo unos de los 3 objetos que les pedían, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta de ver que la ardilla los ayudaba. Ella subió otra vez al hombro de Goku y se lo lanzo a la mano. Pues bien parece que el haberse perdido no fue tan malo.

-"gracias amiga"-dijo Goku acariciándola un poco en la cabeza-"y tu que Vegeta no le vas a dar las gracias?"-

-"grrr cállate"-volteando su cara para no ver a la ardilla ni a Goku. La ardilla frunció en ceño y medio alego con ruiditos.(no me imagino jaja)

-"no seas tan grosero, ahh ya no importa mas bien vámonos…"-dijo goku esperando respuesta

-"que?, ya te he dicho que no me des ordenes, pero esta bien vámonos ya "-

Después los dos o mas bien los tres caminaron de vuelta a los dos caminos. Cuando llegaron allá la ardilla se despidió y se devolvió, primero se despidió de Goku y salto al hombro de Vegeta (ayy que linda ojala yo fuera la ardilla), esto lo dejo desconcertado completamente ya que esta también le dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue.

-"_que extraño es todo esto creo que estar tan cerca de Kakaroto es la culpa_"-y siguió a la ardilla con la mirada

-"ahh vez vegeta pues no nos fue tan mal"-decía goku sacudiendo la mano libre en forma de despedida.

-"grrr…"-(he pero no hace mas )

* * *

En capsule corp. Se encontraban 3 señoras tomando onces y hablando de todo un poco (un poco? Lo dudo y mucho…), al parecer las rabietas que tuvieron antes ya habían sido superadas y ahora volvían a ser las mejores amigas, conversaban de lo difícil que era ser madres, también recordaban los momentos en los que la tierra corría peligro, de sus juventudes, amores, aventuras aunque claro la madre de Bulma casi no tubo aventuras peligrosas mas bien sus aventuras eran de cómo recolectaba animales heridos para curarlos y adoptarlos (que diferencia con las otras señoras o mas bien muchachas para no cometer errores). 

-"…y pues así fue que encontré al pequeño Rocktill (expliquemos, pequeño Rocktilldinosaurio enorme…)"-decía con gran entusiasmo.

Milk y Bulma se quedaron mirando y no comentaban nada escasamente un -"ahh ya"-

-"bueno, ya les conté mucho de mi por que no comen otro pastelillo? "-decía la Sr briefs, alcanzándoles la bandeja de postres-"miren ahí de muchos esta este de limón, de café, de fresas, de chocolate(ayy que delicia yo quiero estar ahí), y este que esta hecho con ponche…"- (pareciera que fuera la dueña de la pastelería)

-"bueno yo acepto uno mas pero después iré a hacer algo de artes marciales para que no me engorde mas"- dijo Milk tomando uno de chocolate

-"pues si yo también hare lo mismo claro que no artes marciales pero si iré a trotar…"-dijo Bulma pasando las manos por encima de cada pastel hasta que escogió el que tenia ponche.se dispuso a comer la primera cucharada pero al acercarla tanto a su cara sintió su aroma y la hizo poner totalmente azul entonces se levanto como loca votándolo y corrió hacia el baño….

-"Bulma que te ocurre?"-pregunto Milk con la cara un poco untada de pastel y en el vestido.

-"hija que ocurre?"-pregunto su madre con una mano en la mejilla llena de preocupación.

Desde el baño Bulma les grito-"ESE PASTEL OLIA MUY MAL"-

Milk olio un poco de el pastel y pues tampoco le gusto el olor.-"_i__ii__hu__uu__c, pues no vuele muy bien pero no era para tanto_"-y decido seguir con su pastel.

Cuando volvió Bulma se sentó y las dos la miraban raro-"ahora que les ocurre a ustedes dos, no me miren así que culpa creo que algo me sentó mal y ese pastel lo empeoro"-se explicaba muy calmadamente. En fin siguieron conversando y se olvidaron del asunto. Pero esta no fue la única vez que Bulma fue al baño durante su amena conversación (wow creo que mejor volvía a comer los pasteles, ashh y yo que quería uno ahora si menos mal que no estoy allá)

* * *

En otro lugar de la competencia los niños esperaban a sus padres aunque ya había algunos que habían vuelto exitosamente con todo, se encontraban con sus hijos y recibían un pequeño refrigerio por volver . Pues de la competencia faltaba poco solo les quedaba una hora para cumplir la meta, Gothen y Trunks se preguntaban por que sus padres no fueron los primeros, siendo ellos los mas fuertes de la tierra (tal vez de el universo aunque mas bien no lo afirmo). 

-"Trunks que crees que estén haciendo?, se supone que debieron ser los primeros"- preguntaba Gothen ya desesperado

-" si, exacto se supone que debieron ser los primeros"-ya tenia los dedos en la boca casi se los come de los nervios y también desesperación.

De momento el niño abusivo se acerco a ellos para molestarlos-"no entiendo por que siguen esperando?, sus papá son unos tontos (no lo son) no cabe la menor duda…(enserio que este niño no sabe nada jiji)"-decía con mucha certeza y su ego muy subido ya que su papá había vuelto casi de primeras.

Trunks no aguanto mas su actitud, se le acerco tanto, lo cogió de la camisa haciéndolo inclinar lo suficiente para que quedara sus frentes juntas (tenia que ser hijo de Vegeta) y dijo-" escúchame muy bien, tu no tienes el derecho de decir algo sobre ellos tu eres.. Eres una pobre sabandija…y si quiero ahora te puedo humillar tanto como se me de la gana "-se disponía a darle un golpe pero recordó algo-"_no quiero que uses tus poderes_"- inmediatamente lo soltó haciéndole caer.

El niño casi se orina en los pantalones así que se fue lo más lejos posible cerca a su padre y no volvió a molestar.

-"wow Trunks si que lo asustaste"-dijo Gothen admirando a su amigo.

-"se lo merecía ya me tenia cansado"-dijo cruzando sus brazos.-" ahora el problema es que ellos lleguen rápido"-volviendo a su cara de preocupación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en un bosque no lejos de los niños dos hombres se encontraban totalmente sucios llenos de barro e intentando correr.

-" Kakaroto tenemos que coordinarnos mejor, por tu culpa ya estoy todo sucio"- decía Vegeta esperando de Goku dejara de distraerse con cuanto animal veía

-"si lo siento mucho pero es que tu andas con mucho afán como si nos persiguieran o algo"-dijo Goku

-" pues no nos persiguen pero aun no encontramos el tercer objeto, además el tiempo se nos acaba y no pienso perder en un simple juego de terrícolas"-decía Vegeta jalando a Goku para que se moviera hasta que algo se le atravesó en el pie y lo hizo caer, también Goku se cayo casi aplastándolo.-"ya Kakaroto quítate de encima me estoy quedando sin aire"-

Goku se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo o mas bien se giro a un lado y dijo-"discúlpame pero esta vez tu tuviste la culpa"-

-" si pero fue por que me caí por culpa de algo"-respondió bruscamente. Cuando lograron incorporarse miraron la causa de la caída y ahí estaba el tercer objeto.

-" excelente, mira es el tercer objeto "-dijo Goku mientras se agachaba un poco para tomarlo e introducirlo a la bolsa

-"muy bien ahora démonos prisa para acabar con este castigo"- dijo vegeta y después empezaron a caminar o correr como pudieron hasta que por fin llegaron a la salida donde estaban los niños.-"por fin llegamos, allá están los niños"-

-"Mira Trunks son ellos por fin"-dijo Gothen y señalo hacia donde ellos venían

Trunks miro y confirmo que eran ellos –"menos mal no son los últimos pero vaya que si se ven mal están muy sucios "-

Cuando llegaron recibieron un pequeño refrigerio, descansaron un poco y por fin los desamarraron, fue un alivio total para Vegeta, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron los últimos padres. Entonces el director empezó a hablar:

-"muy bien a todos los padres la mayoría consiguieron todos los objetos, ahora para que descansen la siguiente prueba será de inteligencia, (como le ira a Goku?)Y aun seguirán por parejas, bien no siendo mas los espero a todos en el teatro de el colegio para realizar la segunda prueba, cuando estén adentro se les explicara lo demás en que consiste…"-

-"_rayos y ahora no puede ser otra vez con Kakaroto y esta vez será peor, ushh que hice para recibir tan tremendo castigo _"-pensaba vegeta mientras se dirigía en compañía de los demás al teatro-"Kakaroto espero que esta vez si puedas decir algo que sirva "-

-"pues creo que no será fácil por que a mi nada de estudiar me gusta"-decía con las manos atrás de la cabeza y caminaba muy relajado.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Les confieso que este me costo mas que los demás creo que estaba muy distraída pero aquí los dejo,, ya verán que pasa con la inteligencia de los sayajines. Gracias por todos sus reviews. 

Nos leemos después chauuu (Besitos)

IBBET


	6. suerte o no?

_Aquí les va otro capitulo, les informo que tal vez la historia no la termine esta semana y si llega a ser __así__ se demorara mas, puesto que empiezo mis exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar(por primera vez en el año, jejeje, mentiras).no tengo mas que decir solo espero que__ sea de su agrado este capítulo_

Capitulo 6: Suerte o no?

En casa de Bulma aun se encontraba Milk pero esta vez la Sra. Briefs se había ido de compras con una amiga que vivía muy cerca. Entonces ellas decidieron entrar a la piscina de la casa y relajarse un poco mientras el día pasaba y sus respectivas familias volvían. Bien Bulma le presto unos de los vestidos de baño que había comprado recientemente y aun no estrenaba. (Claro que ahora pues menos ya usado pues que…), después de cambiarse entraron al a piscina y como siempre empezaron a hablar. (Acaso no se les seca la boca de tanto hablar?)

-"pues si no se si sabias bien la historia de cómo conocí a Goku ya que en ese momento tu no habías aparecido aun…y en nuestra primera cita hicimos artes marciales desde ahí supe que el seria mi esposo, tan guapo, tan galante y tan buen esposos (si claro jaja)lo único malo es que no trabaja, nunca ha llevado dinero a la casa "-su cara era de emoción pero al decir esto ultimo se torno un poco malgeniada.

-"pues te lo aseguro, Vegeta tampoco ha traído dinero a la casa lo único que hace es estar en esa estúpida cámara de gravedad, que hay veces siento ganas de romperla y nunca mas arreglarla, ushhh (que malgeniadas yo creo que no seria bueno entrar a esa piscina debe estar hirviendo por la rabia de estas dos)"-

-"pero es que tu no necesitas dinero, en cambio yo si lo necesito todo el dinero que mi padre me da se esta acabando o mas bien ya se acabo"-decía Milk sacando en cara sus desgracias para que Bulma no se quejara de lo poco.-"ya dejando atrás el asunto, como fue que terminaste dejando a Yamcha por Vegeta? (si hubiera sido yo no hubiera necesitado causas, sin pensarlo elegía a Vegeta ) "-pregunto con curiosidad.

-"pues veras, es que Yamcha me fue infiel por mas de una vez, además nuestra relación llevaba muchos años sin avanzar y yo quería algo serio ya a esas alturas de mi vida, entonces terminamos de una buena manera convirtiéndonos en buenos amigos, cuando todo esto transcurrió vegeta se accidento gravemente desde ahí el cambio su actitud hacia mi y fue muy abierto con migo hasta que una noche perdimos el control (°-°, que?) sobre nuestros sentimientos"-suspiro muy profundamente-"desde ese momento todo entre nosotros se volvió lo que yo quería para esa edad claro que el entreno solo por los androides y me prometió quedarse con migo y su hijo (ayyy que lindo mi Vegeta…o mas bien nuestro por que no soy la única jeje)"-decía de manera feliz recostada en la orilla. Cuando de un momento a otro le dio hambre-"oye por que no vamos a comer algo me dieron ganas de una hamburguesa gigante, una gran copa de helado, galletas de toda clase…."-

Milk lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos con la interminable lista de comida de Bulma –"enserio quieres todo eso?"-

-"si por supuesto, pero vámonos ya queme estoy mareando un poco aquí adentro"-se tomo la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se ayudo a salir de la piscina.

-"esta bien"-y salió también de la piscina.

El caso es que Bulma si comió todo lo que pidió dejando a la mayoría con la boca abierta sobretodo a Milk.

* * *

Ya volviendo a nuestro ejemplares padres… 

Todos ya estaban adentro y sentados en mesas de 4 sillas exactas para los grupos, después de unos minutos el director volvió a hablar:-"bien señores ya que están todos, les explicare en que consiste la prueba, cada grupo responderá a las preguntas que iré formulando, recuerden que sino responden bien se les restara 5 puntos de los 20 que cada uno tiene, pero si responden bien se les sumara 5 puntos, deben mantenerse en su puntaje, el limite es de 15 puntos si son menos de esos inmediatamente quedaran por fuera "-

-"aquí va la primera pregunta: si a 3 se le suma 15 se le resta 7 se multiplica por 48 y se divide es 176 cuanto es el resultado?, tiene 30 segundos."-

-"a ver si a 3 le sumo 15"-decía goku haciendo cuentas con los dedos-"después le resto 7"- seguía haciendo cuentas y miraba hacia arriba-"lo multiplico por 48 y divido en 176 la respuesta es…"-puso una mano en la barbilla-"ahhh"-

Vegeta no había dejado de pensar y hacer cuentas pero al oír a Goku se sorprendió y dejo sus cuentas atrás-"Kakaroto, acaso sabes la respuesta?"- levanto una ceja esperando respuesta.

-"que?"- dejo sus pensamientos y volteo a mirar a Vegeta-"no para nada solo que ojala estuviera Gohan aquí"-haciendo su pose típica de las manos atrás de la cabeza

Vegeta no pudo evitar caer de espaldas por la súper respuesta de Goku. Cuando logro incorporarse dijo-"eres un idiota, si no sabes no respondas gusano…grrr"-cuando termino de hablar los 30 segundos pasaron entonces tomo la decisión de decir el numero que medio había calculado.

-"se acabo el tiempo.."-dijo el director ahora díganme sus respuestas por favor levanten la mano para escucharlos"- varios padres levantaron la mano pero decían números que no coincidían hasta que por fin el director señalo a Vegeta-"si, señor por favor diga su respuesta…"-

Goku se comía las uñas de nervios y le dijo casi en susurro-" estas seguro de la respuesta Vegeta?"- con la mano al lado de la boca

-"shuuuu, cállate tu no sabes nada y pues no estoy seguro pero no lo dejare así no mas"-respondió también en susurro.

-"por favor dígame su respuesta?"-interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos padres.

Vegeta lo miro de una manera queriendo decir "**a mi nadie me habla ****así**" lo cual hizo que el director se arrepintiera de acosarlo-"pues es 3 la respuesta"-dijo con una gran certeza

Paso un silencio de unos momentos hasta que el director abrió la boca:-" muy bien señor esa es la respuesta ahora tienen 5 puntos mas"-se escucharon aplausos, que le subieron mas el ego (siii, ese es, ese es, ese es, eres el mejor guiiiihhh)

-"excelente yo no hubiera podido, bien hecho "-le dijo Goku colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-" que bien, tu papá lo hizo"-decía Gothen con emoción y admirando a Vegeta. Trunks solo asintió

-"Continuemos con otra pregunta o mas bien prueba esta vez quiero que ustedes padres realicen un dibujo muy creativo sobre sus compañeros de grupo, bien tienes 8 minutos para realizarlo"-

-"Kakaroto esta vez te toca a ti por que yo no se nada de esas estupideces de dibujar"-decía Vegeta.

-"pues si creo que es justo lastima que los niños no lo puedan hacerlo"- decía goku mirando la los niños.

-" si lastima y eso que Gothen dibuja bien"-decía Trunks

-"eso ya no interesa mas bien empieza y esfuérzate un poco Kakaroto"-dijo de manera muy recia.

-"si"- dijo y empezó a analizar mucho a vegeta , después siguió con Trunks y después Gothen, se concentraba mucho mirándolos un momento y volviendo a la hoja, todos estaban esperando el dibujo pero no quisieron molestarlo. Después de que pasaron los 5minutos Goku ya había terminado.

-"listo ya termine chicos"-decía Goku admirando su dibujo sin dejar que los demás lo vean.-"¡ta, tan!, mírenlo"- y les mostro a todos.

Gothen, Trunks, y Vegeta lo miraron de cerca con una gota de sudor atrás de sus cabezas y seguidamente se cayeron de espaldas. El dibujo era un total fracaso tenia mas talento un niño de dos años que Goku, y tanta dedicación que se le notaba para hacer un dibujo que escasamente se sabia quien era quien por las formas de los cabellos, el dibujo representaba una pelea de todos los del grupo peleando con un tipo rosado y gordo, (si ya saben quien es, pero conste que el dibujo es familiarizado mas no cierto en la serie de verdad.), y aquí todos tenían el pelo amarillo, habían edificios derrumbados por doquier, también destellos de luces que salían de las manos de todos y el lugar estaba rodeado de caramelos.(pero no parece tan malo el dibujo)

-"Kakaroto que fue lo que hiciste, hubiera preferido hacer el dibujo a esto"-"_aun pienso por que tenia que conocer a Kakaroto , también venir a este __estúpido__ lugar para participar junto a él ashh rayos_"-

Los niños hablaban entre si al respecto:-"Gothen de donde abras sacado el talento para dibujar por que seguro de tu papá no fue"- dijo Trunks

-"tienes razón debe ser de mi mamá"-agachaba la cabeza-"ahora si vamos a perder puntos pero bueno "- aun mas resignado

-"pero por que lo dices Vegeta a mi me parece que me quedo muy bien además es algo parecido a la verdad"-dijo Goku

-"pero la gente nunca conoció a Majin Bu, no recuerdas que le pedimos a Shen Long que les borrara todo lo ocurrido, además ese dibujo esta muy mal hecho"- decía con ganas de romper la hoja del dibujo-"esta vez perderemos y si será por tu colpa sabandija"-

Pasaron los 8 minutos ya y el director dio la señal de detenerse-"muy bien señores dejen todo lo que hacían y esperen a que pase por cada grupo por los dibujos"-después de eso empezó a evaluar los dibujos, habían muchos que expresaban el gran talento de los padres eran casi una fotografía de sus compañeros, así siguió hasta que llego donde los saiyajin.-"bien señores muestren me su dibujo"- y extendió la mano.

Gothen y Trunks se metieron debajo de la mesa, Vegeta solo dio la espalda y se tapo la cara con una mano para que no vieran lo rojo que estaba, pero Goku muy alegre o mas bien orgulloso le entrego el dibujo al director.

Seguidamente el director miro el dibujo y casi no puede evitar gritar que era eso, sinceramente le parecía un dibujo de un párvulo pero mejor lo siguió mirando hasta detallar todo lo que hacían en el dibujo. Esto de alguna manera le gusto y le hizo pensar que eso no era muy raro, entonces se lleno de gusto y risa por el dibujo y contesto-"señores su trabajo es el mejor yo pedí claramente imaginación, aunque la mayoría hicieron un excelente trabajo y expusieron su grandioso talento, no le pusieron imaginación sino realidad, entonces los ganadores son ustedes"- termino de hablar y los señalo para que todos los vieran.

Goku se emociono tanto y abrió los ojos de felicidad, mientras tanto Gothen, Trunks y Vegeta dejaron sus posiciones y lugares para mirarse entre si y caer de espaldas por la sorpresa, no podían creerlo como era posible que semejante dibujo sin talento los hiciera ganar acaso era por se trataba de Goku que ganaban acaso tenia algo en si para que las cosas le salieran bien, lo mismo había pasado con la ardilla, aunque cogieron por un camino incorrecto había conseguido uno de los objetos, esto era inconcebible por cosas de el destino les iba bien.

-" ya vieron mi dibujo no era tan malo"- dijo goku de manera casi echándoles en cara que ganaron gracias a su dibujo.

-" tienes razón"-dijeron los niños al unisonó.

Vegeta solo gruño –" bien hecho insecto"- después frunció el seño y cruzo sus brazos.

-"jeje, gracias"-respondió Goku con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la misma ciudad se encontraban dos tortolos, que de casualidad pasaron por el colegio de un hermano de los dos. 

-"mira ahora que lo recuerdo mi papá y mi hermanito deben estar aquí, lastima que no podemos entrar"-dijo Gohan.

-"y si nos infiltramos?, claro si quieres no?"-dijo videl

-" no déjalo así no debe ser tan importante mas bien sigamos con nuestras compras , y tal vez después vamos donde Bulma y mi madre"-dijo Gohan

-"si te parece que así es mejor pues como quieras, mas bien sigamos por que acabo de ver algo muy bonito allá al frente y me gustaría para nosotros"- dijo mientras señalo al lugar.

-"esta bien"-dijo Gohan y después corrieron por que mucha gente estaba entrando.

* * *

-"Señores ahora vendrá la siguiente pregunta pero esta vez será mas a nivel personal"- dijo el director-"esta vez sus hijos vendrán con nosotros les formularemos unas preguntas de sus gustos y actividades favoritas, después a cada uno se le realizaran las preguntas, deben contestar correctamente, si no es así esta vez perderán 10 puntos y demostraran cuanto conocen a sus hijos, ahora por favor esperen a que terminemos las preguntas, seguido de esto se les entregara una hojas con dichas preguntas y las responderán en tan solo 6 minutos, okey no siendo mas por favor esperen..."- 

Los niños se reunieron con los profesores y los padres esperaron, claro todos se reunieron en espera excepto dos de ellos(obvio quienes). Los padres murmuraban entre si acerca de estos dos susodichos parecía reunión de vecinas que hablan de los demás (¡ ja !, yo si se de eso muy bien por experiencia propia)hasta que uno de ellos decidió acercárseles para conversarles.

-"he, hola"-dijo de manera dudosa –"que tal como están?"-

Vegeta y Goku voltearon a mirarlo claro uno con una cara muy seria y el otro con una cara muy inocente y alegre (inocente y alegre?, por favor esa cara es solo de bo…jeje mentiras). En fin el único que respondió fue Goku y Vegeta lo miro fulmínate casi haciendo que el señor se desmayara del susto

-"hola, que tal "-dijo Goku

-"oigan ustedes son muy buenos, eso es todo lo que quería decirles, por que ganar ya dos de las preguntas no es cosa fácil los felicito"-aun temeroso por alguna reacción de ese sujeto con cara recia.

-"pues gracias, la verdad creo que a sido mas de suerte o no vegeta? "-dijo mientras volteaba a mirarlo

-"te equivocas, podría ser que el dibujo si pero lo demás no "-dijo de manera secante y volviendo a intimidar al señor.

-"pues si la primera no fue suerte lo otra tampoco"-respondió Goku aun con orgullo por su obra de arte.

El señor los vio discutir así que mejor se quedo cayado, mas le valía prevenir como eran estos hombres si llegaba a meter la cucharada entonces espero hasta un momento-"ayy pero que modales mi nombre es Riu Ghara"-extendio su mano hacia Goku

Goku le dio la mano y respondió-"tampoco yo tengo modales, mi nombre es Goku Son ( o Son Goku, ashh no se ya me confundí…) y él es Vegeta…."- y lo señalo

Riu extendió la mano a él pero no recibió respuesta entonces la bajo. Y se acomodo los lentes de los nervios que le producía, claro Vegeta se había dado cuenta así que siguió amenazándolo con miradas que le daban risa interna de ver a aquel hombre así

-"_vaya insecto eso esta bien que le temas al gran príncipe de los saiyajins, jeje_"-pensó Vegeta.

-"oye Vegeta a todas estas cual es tu apellido?"-pregunto Goku con curiosidad

Vegeta lo volteo a mirar y dijo –"pues es Vejita (la verdad yo no lo se pero pues me parece ya que viene del planeta Vejita)"-

-"ay pero que chistoso suena Vegeta Vejita, jajaja, cierto?"-dijo cogiéndose el estomago y mirando al Riu quien no supo si responder riéndose por lo que podría hacer si no se reía o por si el otro sujeto le hacia algo por burlarse la verdad pobre hombre no sabia por que había ido con ellos si no hubiera sido por que los demás lo escogieron nunca se hubiera acercado así que mas bien no dijo nada se arriesgo por ese lado a reírse.

Vegeta se puso muy furioso por el chiste tan ridículo que dijo Goku (a mi tampoco me dio risa o será que también me dio miedo?)-"cállate Kakaroto tu no puedes decir nada con ese nombre tan ridículo de Goku"-

-"pues a mi me gusta"-dijo simplemente

Riu no vio por que mas estar allí así que mas bien se despidió dejándolos solos-"bueno fue un gusto conocerlos señores y que tengan suerte adiós"-y se alejo

-"lo mismo te deseo adiós"-dijo Goku, por supuesto fue el único amable

* * *

En el mismo sitio un padre se acercaba a otros, se notaba un poco traumado o asustado. 

-"y bien quienes son que les pudiste averiguar?"-decían casi al tiempo mientras lo miraban con espera.

-"pues uno de ellos es muy amable el otro no es ni un poquito"-le dio un escalofrió en solo recordar eso-"el alto es el amable y se llama Goku, y el bajito (bajito no, mas bien estatura mediana ushh respeten por favor… )Se llama Vegeta"- se acomodo las gafas.

Uno de los padres respondió-"que nombres tan ridículos, además quienes se creen para ser así, mi hijo me ha comentado de los hijos de ellos sobretodo uno llamado Trunks dicen que ese niño es muy peligroso y el otro tiene momentos de ira así que casi nadie les habla, claro de tales padres tales hijos…"-murmuraba con rabia a los demás padres.

* * *

-"Bien señores ya terminamos las preguntas ahora por favor esperen por sus hojas"-dijo el director mientras las maestras repartían las hojas, la mayoría de ellas se había peleado por ver quien llevaría las hojas a los 2 padres mas apuestos hasta que a una le toco quien, sin decir mas fue rápidamente donde ellos y les dedico una gran sonrisa. Goku se la devolvió pero cuando le sonrió a Vegeta este la miro muy despectivamente, eso la hizo temblar y borrar su sonrisa de una vez entonces ella volvió con las demás profesoras y les comento lo poco que pudo percibir. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"chicas uno de ellos es muy amable y galán, pero el otro se ve que es muy rebelde y necio ayyy justo como a mi me gustan"-suspiro y todas dijeron en coro-"wow"-

Una de ellas pregunto:-"pero ellos deben estar casados, no?"-

-"si pero quienes serán sus esposas?"-dijo otra

-"a mi me han dicho que una de ellas es la madre de Gothen, y si lo recuerdo la mujer se ve muy acabada y vieja para tener un marido así"-respondió otra

-"ay si yo la he visto, pero y la esposa de el mas guapo quien será? (ósea quien mas sino el divino de Vegeta)"-dijo una

-"pues si el es el padre de Trunks es obvio que su esposa el Bulma Briefs la heredera de capsule corp."-respondió una

-"pero que hace el con esa mujer que ya esta medio vieja?, para mi que es por dinero"-dijo otra con suma rabia

Y así se quedaron hablando de los dos hombres, parece que ellos eran el tema principal aquel día.

* * *

Después de la entrega de hojas el director dio las instrucciones para empezar con esta parte de la prueba. 

Fin del capitulo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien espero que les haya gustado y vuelvo a decir, esta historia se demorara puesto que debo dejar de vagar y estudiar si quiero pasar el año, les invito a dejar sus reviews para acomodar mejor la historia a sus preferencias, no siendo mas los dejo.

Recuerden dejen sus reviews…

Después nos leemos chauuu (Besitos)

IBBET


	7. saiyajin quimica

_Por fin un nuevo capitulo que escribo para quienes leen__ se supone que debería estudiar y dejar por unos días esto de escribir pero se me hace difícil aun que sea uno mas por semana jeje gracias a todos por darme apoyo en esto__, de verdad les agradezco por que me dan la voluntad de hacerlo_

Capitulo 7: sayaijin +química …….

El director siguió con instrucciones para esta prueba:-"el examen consta de tan solo 5 preguntas sobre sus hijos y otras 6 de su opinión, ahora ya pueden empezar…"-

* * *

El examen decía las siguientes preguntas y esto respondieron nuestros excelentes padres (las respuestas fueron escritas que conste ehh…): 

1 .Que hace su hijo después de clases?

Vegeta: -pues obviamente llega casa, que pregunta tan ridícula…- (pues si le ponemos lógica si jeje).

Goku: -creo que sale de el colegio…-(jajá esto es aun mas lógico y mas raro que él lo escriba)

2 .Cual es el color favorito de su hijo?

Vegeta:-azul?, igual no le veo importancia con tal que se vista…-

Goku:-mango (que?..)-

3 .Cual es la actividad favorita de su hijo?

Vegeta:-entrenar (mmm, acaso no leyó que de su hijo mas no de él?)-

Goku:-practicar artes marciales por que la tierra siempre corre peligro…(otro?)-

4 .Cual es la materia favorita?

Vegeta:-……………..-

Goku:-la plastilina…(--?)-

5 .Cual es la Comida favorita?

Vegeta:-mmm…. la que sirva-

Goku:-absolutamente toda…. es muy deliciosa (de nuevo pensando en él..)-

Por favor responda estas preguntas de manera que de su opinión, estas son preguntas para probar su razonamiento y forma de ser:

1 .Cuando su hijo nació que sintió al verlo?

Vegeta:-nada, además me encontraba en el espacio –

Goku:-la verdad nada por que estaba muerto-

2 .Que objetivos tiene?

Vegeta:-antes quería destruir a Kakaroto pero ahora solo quiero ser el mas fuerte…-

Goku:-proteger a toda costa la tierra con mis poderes (ayyy que buena respuesta pero solo para quienes entendemos lo de poderes)-

3 .Que opina de su familia?

Vegeta:-eso no les incumbe…. –

Goku:-pues es muy impórtate, y me encanta la comida que me hace mi esposa (pues no tiene que ver mucho la respuesta pero por lo menos dijo algo)-

4 .Si el mundo se acabara mañana, usted que haría?

Vegeta:-que estupidez es esto, por supuesto que nada si el mundo se acaba mañana…-

Goku:-enserio? Se acababa mañana, y quien es el culpable para ir a pelear con él?-

5 .Si la hija de Suny es la madre de su hijo, usted que es de Suny?

Vegeta:-…………..-

Goku:-quien es Suny?...-

6 .Que espera de su hijo en el futuro?

Vegeta:-por razones de la vida ya lo conocí en el futuro y no espero nada.-

Goku.-que me reemplace en la lucha cuando yo vuelva a morir-

Así termino el examen de estos dos y fueron entregados al director, después tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos para ver sus resultados (mmm, como les habrá ido?)

* * *

De nuevo en capsule corp. Se encontraban Bulma y Milk después de un pequeño refrigerio.las dos se encontraban en la sala viendo películas para pasar el resto del día que aun quedaba por delate. La película que veían era totalmente de humor,(pues son tantas que al fin no supe cual colocar…)Milk estaba que no aguantaba de la risa (wow de verdad ella?) a su parecer era la mejor que había visto, rio y rio hasta que algo o alguien la interrumpió con una especie de lloriqueo escondido así que volteo a mirar y le fue confirmado. Bulma estaba conteniendo sus lagrimas y las que no podía se las secaba con un pañuelo, últimamente o de unas cuantas horas atrás ella actuaba de manera rara, primero lo vómitos, pues si el pastel no olía bien pero a ella no le causaba malestar, después la cantidad de comida hasta llego a pensar que era un saiyajin, y ahora esto de llorar se suponía que la película era para morirse de la risa mas no de tristeza, definitivamente estaba muy rara hoy, tal vez seria por que tenia nervios o angustia de lo que estuvieran haciendo su hijo y esposo, si eso tendría que ser, así que decidió calmarla un poco . –"Bulma que ocurre?"-con cara de angustia 

Limpiaba sus ojos y aspiraba un poco –"no se es que me dio un poco de tristeza de repente cuando el pobre animalito se cayo al vacio…(será que algunos si saben de cual película hablo ahora?)"-

-"_que? Pero si eso fue lo que mas me dio risa _"-"por eso no tienes que ponerte así, además es solo una película, mejor dejemos de verla y vámonos a otro lugar, aun queda tiempo para que ellos regresen"-apago el televisor y la agarro del brazo. Bulma solo accedió. Ya a la salida de la casa Milk le pregunto-"bien, pues ya estuvimos en la piscina, hablamos (que si que…),vimos una película, ahora por que no vamos de compras?"-

Ya con el humor totalmente diferente respondió-"que buena idea vámonos a comprar algo muy lindo"-y ahora ella era quien casi arrastraba Milk.

* * *

De nuevo en el colegio, los padres esperaban pacientemente o bueno algunos pacientemente el resultado, claro era un poco preocupante ya que de la cantidad de padres que habían quedaba solo la mitad y ahora iban a ser un cuarto del total o mas bien la mitad de la mitad, puesto que este examen les podría quitar fácilmente 10 puntos aquí los únicos que estaban seguros era esos dos sujetos extraños como se referían los otros padres, si llegaban a perder pues estarían en el limite pero no serian descalificados, menos mal que esta vez se les iban a sumar puntos a todos los que contestaran bien y pues los demás obviamente perderían. Después de unos angustiantes momentos el director notifico los ganadores…. 

-"me agrada decirlos resultados señores para su comodidad 10 de todos pasan y ganan 10 puntos"- empezó a señalar las parejas seleccionadas-"los demás lo siento pero parece ser que no conocen bien a sus hijos o les falto lógica"-muchos de los que dijo que no pasaron se fueron digámoslo así lloriqueando con sus mamitas y esposas-"en cuanto a ustedes caballeros"-señalando a Goku y Vegeta-"tuvieron el peor examen"-

Vegeta hizo cara de frustración, seguido de esto busco un culpable-"_estoy seguro que todo fue culpa de Kakaroto, claro el muy tonto no pudo con unas simples preguntas, si me acepto a mi mismo que algunas no las __respondí__ pero esa no fue la causa grrr.. rayos si a mi me fue mal seguro que a Kakaroto también, ashhh es un insecto_"-miro con rabia a Goku por un buen rato hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

-"pero que les quede claro si fueron los peores fue por culpa de los dos, este examen si era cada uno por su lado pero nosotros sumamos y me decepcionan en realidad (ashh pero ellos no tiene la culpa)"-

Vegeta guardo silencio y por primera vez en su vida (o pues no se) lo acepto y no reclamo. Goku también sintió vergüenza pero esta no fue de humillación ni nada por el estilo era mas por que él sabia que no había sido el mejor padre y he aquí los resultados de vivir 7 años muerto, se supone que lo hizo para protegerlos de peligros pero aun así muerto sus seres queridos tenían que pasar peligro, entonces de que mas aparte de entrenar le sirvió estar muerto?, si tan solo hubiera dejado que lo revivieran seria un buen padre lo aseguraba pero ya que mas le daba a lo hecho pecho y aceptar esa vergüenza. –"vez vegeta ahora nos van a quitar los puntos que hicimos"-le dijo Goku

-"humm, como si no lo supiera"-respondió, parecía raro seria que también se sentía mal y por eso no le respondió en su tono habitual, por lo menos él si había vivido con su familia esos 7 años aunque al principio lo hacia por el compromiso adquirido con Bulma y su hijo. Estaba pensando en lo mal que había actuado esos años de oportunidades de pasar con su familia y conocerlos mejor los utilizo en su amadísima cámara de gravedad, y esto no lo había entendido hasta ahora, para nada esa vez que murió por salvarlos pensó en esos años que no aprovecho, sino que no lo había vuelto a recordar…

-"pero señores esto ya no importa por lo menos pasan y pierden los puntos ganados"-dijo el director interrumpiendo todo los pensamientos-"ahora todos los que quedan síganme a el área de laboratorios (este señor esta loco, acaso que van a hacer allá…)"- y se fue siendo seguido por los pocos padres.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial dos jóvenes (¬¬) señoras se encontraban probándose una gran cantidad de vestidos, bueno a decir verdad ellas no eran unas jovencitas pero se mantenía en muy buena forma, el estrés de sus vidas casi no se les notaba, era cierto que la gente pensaba y decían cosas de ellas pero tal vez era de envidia, si esa especie de sentimiento que casi siempre esta alrededor de la gente por mas mínimo este rondaba, hasta las señoras del almacén sentían un poco de rabia al verlas, lo único que hacían eran buscar la manera de ofenderlas con pequeños detalle como _si señora creo que esta ropa es mas adecuada a su edad y usted debe ser una talla …._ En fin cosas totalmente tontas, lo bueno es que ellas no se dejaban nunca o bueno alguien esta vez si se dejo influenciar (cual creen que sea?). 

Milk esperaba mientras miraba unos vestidos a que su mejor amiga (si claro, pero a veces como que no) saliera del vestidor….-"ya Bulma sal me estoy impacientando"- la verdad era que no puesto que estaba muy entretenida con un vestido que detallaba cada costura y pues también el precio que al verlo pareció que le quemo las manos así que decido dejarlo y mirar el vestidor-"ya?"- cuando se acerco sintió ese inconfundible sonido, si ella también lo había emitido muchas veces.-"Bulma? Que te ocurre.."-"_otra vez llorando ashh que será lo que le pasa, me estoy cansando_"-"sal de ahí para que hablemos (ayy no otra vez van a hablar ashhh…)"-

-"NO, no quiero..snif…snif…BUAAAA "-se escuchaba desde el vestidor causando que muchas personas que estaban por ahí pararan, pues el lloriqueo parecía el de una bebe colocado en un megáfono.

Milk se apeno mucho al sentir tantas miradas asomadas de toda parte-"Bulma guarda silencio por favor y mas bien sal y cuéntame que pasa?"- termino de decir esto y sintió un brazo que la jalo hacia adentro del vestidor. Aun confundida por la anterior acción no se dio cuenta como se encontraba Bulma solo se limito a preguntar-"que te pasa?"-pero después sus ojos regresaron a orbita y miro bien a Bulma.

-"es..es.. que… me siento gorda y fea en este vestido y eso me…. Hizo añorara mis años de joven…"-dijo y seco sus lagrimas-"además creo que ya no le gusto a Vegeta (pues esta muy rara, eso no es verdad o sino el no estaría en el colegio, no creen?)….buaaaa"-

Milk no pudo disgustarse y desconcertarse mas por las palabras que dijo Bulma si en realidad ese vestido le quedaba estupendo estaba hecho para ella, como buena amiga tenia que decírselo y sacarla de ese humor tan extraño-"pero que mentirosa eres, acaso estas ciega si ese vestido te queda genial a nadie mas le podría quedar, esta hecho especialmente para ti y esa idea absurda de que Vegeta ya no gusta de ti es la peor cosa que hayas dicho"-la zarandeo un poco mientras le hablaba.

Bulma solo pudo dejar de llorar y mirarla de una manera muy tierna –"enserio?"-Milk solo asintió a esto causando que Bulma volviera a llorar, ella la abrazo tan fuerte que casi deja a Milk sin pulmones.-"Milk eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener (si eso dice ahorita ya después quien sabe..)"-

-"bien ya que te calmaste pues ve y paga este lindo vestido"-las dos salieron del vestidor, Bulma sin pensarlo mas acato las ordenes de Milk-"mientras yo buscare uno para mi"- no tubo necesidad de buscar. Aunque muy caro el vestido ella sabia que ya le pertenecía, igual un lujo de vez en cuando no le causaba mal a nadie es mas se lo merecía por esa vida tan dura como madre por que mantener a no uno sino 3 provenientes de los saiyajin no era tarea fácil sobretodo con el mayor de todos sus familiares el si que era trabajo duro, siempre destruyendo sus trajes de entrenamiento, siempre muerto de hambre, siempre des complicado, siempre de todo era él, pero aun así el se merecía todos sus cuidados por esa cantidades de veces que salvo la tierra (ahh para que vean que por bruto no deja de ser bello) y seguiría haciéndolo hasta el final de sus días. sin mas pensamientos entro al vestidor y se lo probo, aja justo como lo pensaba el vestido le quedo perfecto y además era muy diferente a como ella se vestía, al ser así su aspecto cambiaba totalmente (pues que bien por que no se ustedes pero a mi no me gusta como ella se viste pero no es tan feo solo que no me gusta) hasta se sentía mas joven y fuerte-"_Milk te queda muy bien ni pienses en dejarlo para otras_"- al momento escucho la voz de Bulma llamarla entonces decidió salir para recibir una opinión

Bulma quedo sorprendida al verla salir, no podía creer que esa era Milk, se vea tan distinta, tan distinguida sin comparación a la que era de verdad, se lleno de alegría y le dijo --"wow Milk te vez genial, debes comprarlo, no es mas yo te lo regalo (ya tuviera uno amigas con mucho dinero que hicieran eso por uno juajua)"-

-"ayy que pena contigo "-respondió Milk

-"no es ninguna, pero cómpralo ya y después vamos a un salón de belleza muy bueno"-le dijo mientras caminaban a la caja y pagaban.

Pues si caminaron un poco mas hasta el salón pero se detuvieron muchas veces casi de vitrina en vitrina para comprar joyas, zapatos , infinidad de cosas… (si así es uno se emboba con cualquier cosita jeje)

* * *

Volviendo a le sitio en el que ocurriría un gran desastre, quien sabe por que seria o por quienes: 

El director hablo como siempre y dio las explicaciones para esta parte de la prueba-"la razón para que los traje aquí es para probar sus habilidades con química, no es muy avanzada así que creo que todos serán capaces de realizar esta pequeña prueba, el hecho es que no queremos correr algún peligro así que por favor tomen sus mascaras y batas antes de comenzar"-espero a que todos lo hicieran, esta vez absolutamente todos lo hicieron (todos hasta, hasta..jajá…)-"ya que están listos señores a cada grupo se les darán unas instrucciones diferentes y tendrán que presentar lo pedido así que por favor vengan o envíen a alguno por sus instrucciones, el mejor recibirá 15 puntos…"-

Trunks fue quien recibió las instrucciones mientras lo leía se extrañaba mas para él eso estaba en chino o algún idioma nativo. después se lo entrego a Vegeta y a Goku quienes no hicieron otra expresión rara sino la misma de Trunks.

-"señores creo que ya les fui muy claro ahora empiecen con mucho cuidado."- comento el director

Todos los padres pusieron manos a la obra, siendo ayudados por sus hijos, aunque hubo unos que no.

-"y que vamos a hacer Vegeta, por que eso no lo entiendo ni un poco"-dijo goku mientras lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

De alguna manera u otra tenían un poco de suerte que él tubo que estudiar un poco sobre esto en su niñez (y a mi que hasta ahora me enseñan jeje) por ser un príncipe tenia que saber de varias cosas, pero a estas alturas de su vida esto no estaba muy fresco en su memoria, sin embargo su orgullo le hacia seguir y no dejar esto de laguna manera u otra lo harían, si claro si era capaz de hacer una luna artificial como no seria capaz de hacer tan insignificante cosa -"pues lo posible así que dame esos frascos "-respondió y le señalo los frascos, luego se puso a la labor.

Hasta el momento el único o los únicos que hacían algo era Trunks y su padre (wow, increíble…) ya que Vegeta no confiaba en ninguno de los otros dos (creo que yo tampoco lo haría). Los otros dos solo se dedicaban a observar con sus caras largas y de un lado a otro, parecía que hasta el momento las cosas iban viento en popa, hasta que el silencio se rompió…

-"ya terminaste Vegeta, estoy aburrido?"-dijo goku resoplando un mechón de su cabello como si se estuviera moviendo de su sitio.

-"quieres callarte y dejarme en paz o es que tu quieres hacerlo? Já como si al menos pudieras un poco"-le respondió Vegeta con mirada desafiante, pero el sabia bien que si elegían entre quien lo haría seria preferible él a Kakaroto.

-"pues si tu lo haces no es tan difícil entonces"-de manera desafiante y rara en él, goku lo dijo, debía ser por el aburrimiento que hasta era capaz de contestarle. Lo cual también sorprendió a Vegeta, ahora era irreverente, también estaba haciendo quedar en duda sus capacidades, algo que no podría tolerar.

-"eres un insecto, ni siquiera puedes hacer una simple suma como osas dudar de mi"-decía con los puños listos a algún ataque, seria tanta la ofensa recibida que rompió una probeta, la cual llamo la atención de todos lo presentes, para esos momentos le importaba poco las acciones de los demás, esto tenia que arreglarlo….-"si tanto lo crees inténtalo tu, sabandija"- y le señalo todo el trabajo cediendo le su lugar. Mala idea se dejo dominar por la rabia y soberbia, no era la primera vez pero por que tenia que dejarla fluir ahora.

Lo que Goku quería se cumplió, si esto era lo que en realidad quería, su primera intención era meter las manos, y probar si tenia alguna habilidad en esto, sin mas pensamientos miro la reacción era de color azul, aunque no entendí el papel con las instrucciones le parecía que todo iba muy bien, a todas estas el si admiraba un poco a Vegeta por sus grandes estrategias, si se comparaba eran totalmente diferentes, hasta el mismo admitía que no era muy inteligente, pero "la curiosidad mato al gato".-"_mmm, a ver creo que si coloco un poco de esto será mejor_"-tomo un recipiente con una sustancia viscosa y agrego un poco de esta, espero nos momentos pero menos mal no ocurrió nada, después tomo otro poco de otra que también agrego con cuidado, hizo la misma operación y por el momento no ocurrió nada, parecía que si tenia talento-"si vez Vegeta ya puede hacer esto no se ve ni difícil"- decía con gran entusiasmo.

-"grr…. "-fue lo único que respondió Vegeta mientras lo miro con rabia por varios minutos pero de un momento a un pequeño ruido interceptado solo por ellos empezó a hacerse mas y mas fuerte, lo peor era que ya sabían de donde provenía. Los cuatro se acercaron a la sustancia creada por ellos observaron con curiosidad, después se miraron entre si a la vez que decían al tiempo –"¡va a explotar!"- seguido de esto corrieron por todo el laboratorio y empezaron a sacarlos a todos cada uno tomo una dirección diferente y gritaron lo anteriormente dicho, pero ya era tarde para que todos evacuaran así que la única opción que tuvieron fue cada uno hacer un campo de protección.

Se escucharon gritos que las profesoras, y algunos de los padres que también parecían de profesoras (si algunos hombre gritan así y tengo varias pruebas jejejeje), una gran luz resplandeció por todo lugar que por suerte dejo a todos de una manera instantánea ciegos, y por lo menos nadie se dio cuenta de los poderes utilizados por los extraños (según todos los padres).pero esto no explicaría el como y por que no estaban heridos.

El director se normalizo, salió de abajo de la mesa limpiando un poco el mugre imaginario, se arreglo el bisoñé (la peluca si es extraño el termino para algunos)que se le había caído por la caída dramática que hizo, por suerte para él nadie lo vio ya que aun se restregaban los ojos.-"pero que fue lo que ocurrió aquí?"-

Nadie le dio respuesta, porque nadie sabía que fue, solo unos pero tenían claro que ninguno lo revelaría por que esto llevaría a explicaciones, perspicacias y demás

-"como nadie supo que ocurrió"-paro en seco al recordar que hace algunos momentos ese grupo raro habían empezado a gritar y esparcirse por todo lado-"esperen un momento, ustedes si deben saberlo o por lo meno explicar sus acciones anteriores"-los señalo y se acerco después.

De nuevo los cuatro se miraron entre si de manera casi diciendo "**somos un equipo y seguiremos como equipo**"

-"respondan por favor"-sabia que tenia derecho a reclamar pero a la vez sabia que no debía demandar la respuesta por unas personas presentes.

Hasta que uno se atrevió a decir algo-"señor director lo que paso fue que, que…decidimos practicar por si alguna emergencia y de casualidad vimos una luz que ilumino todo así que aprovechamos para ensayar…ehh… ehh… eso fue "-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

De milagro el director lo creyó todo y no puso pretextos a esto, suponiendo que ellos eran raros, pues no era de extrañarse esas locuras-"ahhh, ya veo"- movió su cabeza y después se giro hacia los demás -"no tengo idea de lo ocurrido y parece que ustedes tampoco así que ni modo tendré que anular esta prueba y realizar otra que definirá los ganadores por favor salgamos de aquí, luego les explicare la prueba"- y salió de allí.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego por ahora, espero que sea de su agrado. Les agradezco a todos también una personita me dio una gran idea para el final así que si no es molestia vale131 la tomare, ya saben que me gustan sus opiniones y ayudas. No olviden dejar sus reviews y hasta el próximo. 

Chau... (Besitos)

IBBET


	8. explicacion de comportamiento

_Los pers__onajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad _

Capitulo 8: explicación de comportamiento

En el lugar mas fino y de mejor calidad dos señoras se encontraban envueltas con varias toallas calientes, cremas especiales para las arrugas, aluminio en sus cabellos, pepinos en los ojos y varias señoras limpiando y arreglando sus uñas, para ellas era el cielo en la tierra, un lugar donde se olvidaban de sus vidas agitadas, también laboriosas, claro eso de estar día y noche cocinando para todo un ejercito aunque solo fuera una o 3 personas, lavar sus ropas o mas bien comprar nuevas de lo dañadas que terminaban con solo ser usadas un día podría llegar a cansar a cualquiera, pero se deberían considerar especiales por que no un humano ordinario les podría seguir el paso a estos sayaijines.

-"no te parece que esto es lo mejor que puede existir Milk?"-pregunto Bulma, casi perdiéndose el los ricos aromas que había por todo el lugar, por fin había dejado atrás esos sentimentalismos, y demás cosas que había sufrido todo el día la verdad ella no entendía por que actuaba así, tampoco el por que pensó tan pesimistamente de si misma y eso de la comida hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tanto, siempre intentaba cuidar su línea para no decepcionarse o decepcionar a su querido esposo claro él nunca le decía cosas que la hicieran acomplejarse, en si él tenia una coraza muy dura la cual no demostraba nada a nadie pero, solo a ella, ninguna otra en todo el resto de su vida podría saber su verdadera forma de ser, tan dulce, tan apasiónate, tan……de todo, definitivamente él era el mejor hombre para ella, con ese comportamiento tan terco, su gran astucia la cual siempre la hacia caer como una tonta en todos sus juegos, definitivamente él era solamente de ella y ninguna arrastrada se le acercaría. Mientras pensaba en eso recordó una vez que ella se encontraba con Milk hablando de sus esposos y en especial recordó que un día Milk la acuso de estar enamorada de Goku esa vez no le dijo nada y prefirió callar, esto la hizo pensar algo terrible, imagino a Milk muy cerca de Vegeta casi a punto de besarle, fue tanta la impresión que creyó que era verdad así que quien quitaba si ella era capaz de acusarla con Goku, ella también podría estar encaprichada con Vegeta, ahh y si llegara a ser cierto no sabia con quien se había metido…

-"si tienes razón esto es lo mejor"-le respondió Milk

-"oye Milk, recuerdas esa vez en la que nos invitaste a tu casa después de todo lo que paso con Bu? y también me acusaste de estar encaprichada con Goku?"-decía medio sospechosamente

-"si lo recuerdo pero creo que respecto a Goku ya estaba claro que no te interesaba, verdad?"- respondió Milk casi dándose cuenta de el doble sentido que tenia la pregunta.

-"no, como crees Milk para eso yo tengo a MI Vegeta (mío también jeje)"-le respondió casi como marcando territorio.

De una vez Milk se dio cuenta en sus palabras amenazadoras-" a caso que es lo que insinúas?"-decía mientras permanecía quieta, no quería quitarse todo de encima.

-"pues yo no insinuaba nada pero creo que tu estas pensando en algo cierto?"-le respondió hoscamente-"_claro esa bruja siempre dice que soy yo pero aquí queda claro, tonta ya veras __ni siquiera__ puede pensar en él ushh…_"-(que le habrá picado?)

-"y si lo crees pues dime, a ver en que estaba pensando"-también con un tono de furia

-" no te hagas la desentendida yo se que a ti te gusta mi Vegeta y por eso vives diciendo que él es un endemoniado (eso si lo dice en un capitulo de la serie), loco y demás para que te deje el camino libre no es cierto?"-por poco y hace que todas las presentes salieran a correr con esa forma tan brusca que se levanto y lo peor era que con todo lo que tenia encima parecía un extraterrestre.

Milk hizo lo mismo que Bulma y otra que también parecía un extraterrestre-"por favor como me interesaría por un hombre rebelde y polizonte del espacio, además Goku es le mejor no como el vil de tu marido, ja por favor (ahhh no Milk ahora si te que pasaste, que alguien me sostenga o sino…)"-cruzo sus brazos y levanto la barbilla.

-"como te atreves a insultarlo, estúpida"-le dijo Bulma mientras se le lanzo encima a ahorcadas para tomar su cabello y zarandearla de un lado a otro. (Ushh que miedo estar ahí)

-"ayy suéltame idiota eso duele"-dijo mientras tomaba las manos que le agarraban el cabello, los del salón de belleza se hicieron contra la pared, los cepillos, cremas, líquidos, absolutamente todo esta regado, pero nadie era capaz de separarlas si era que valoraban sus vidas. De un momento a otro Milk alzo una rodilla la cual coloco en el estomago de Bulma haciéndola salir a volar, en un movimiento muy rápido se levanto y se puso en posición de defensa, la gente presente solo podía abrir mas los ojos cada vez que hacían un movimiento. Mientras tanto Bulma se levanto también rápidamente e increíblemente también se puso en posición (°° sin palabras…)-"ja y tu crees que me puedes ganar?, por favor Bulma yo si se artes marciales y además soy la esposa del numero uno, no de un simple segundón (no enserio estoy que la ahorco como así ushh)"-

-" si pero al menos cuando él se fue a entrenar lejos me lo dijo, mas no me mando razón (ushh que buena respuesta pero tampoco me parece…)"- le hizo una sonrisa malévola.

-"ahora si te has pasado imbécil ya veras..."-le respondió y se le lanzo encima a Bulma dándole una pata en toda la cara. Bulma no la esquivo bien, sin embargo cuando se cayo deslizo una pierna haciendo que Milk se cayera también así que aprovecho y volvió a montársele pero esta vez con las manos en el cuello. Después Milk dio un giro dejando a Bulma debajo y también con las manos en el cuello, así dieron muchos vueltas hasta que Bulma no aguanto y se vomito por suerte no fue encima de Milk, ella alcanzo a retirarse. Seguido de esto Bulma se desmayo.-"responde que te pasa Bulma, la verdad no lo quise hacer, Bulma…Bulma…"-le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cara, después giro donde todos se encontraban y grito-"ACASO NO VAN A LLAMAR UNA AMBULANCIA?"-ahí mismo todos corrieron como locos para llamar la ambulancia.

* * *

Mientras en el colegio se encontraban aun todos los padres desconcertados por lo ocurrido, no podían creer nada, acaso si existían los guardianes así como el gran saiyaman? Verdaderamente esto que ocurrió tenia muchos espacios vacios que no tenían una buena conclusión, pero entonces quien podría aclararlo?, al parecer todos eran inocentes. 

Continuando con la rutina el director siempre daba una explicación pero esta vez ya se había pasado de la raya, llevaba bastante tiempo hablando no solo de la prueba sino de los principios morales del colegio y todo eso, verdaderamente agotador, la mayoría de los niños se habían dormido encima de sus padres ose habían ido a jugar por las instalaciones, pero los dos mejores niños de todo el plantel se habían ido detrás de unos arboles a conversar sobre algo…

-"y bien que fue lo que trajiste contigo?"- pregunto Trunks

-"pues algo pero no te muestro hasta que no me muestres lo que tu trajiste"-respondió Gothen.

-"esta bien"- dijo Trunks mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos varias cosas -"mira, yo traje esta capsula que no se que tiene adentro, ahhh este lápiz… ya decía que se me había perdido… mmm esta tapa de refresco (y eso pa' que?), unas monedas y lo mas importante estos polvos que compre el otro día en la tienda de bromas, y tu?"-

-"esta bien pero guarda silencio, la verdad lo traje desde ayer"-le dijo Gothen haciendo que lo siguiera a una parte del bosque, después coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca y empezó a llamar casi en susurro a alguien -"piss, piss, gran dragón ven…"-

-"que?, por que lo trajiste a aquí?"-le dijo Trunks al escuchar la invocación de Gothen y su cara se encontró desconcertada.

-"pues no se solo que se me ocurrió tal vez sirva de algo además ahora es mas grande, quien quita que nos ayude en algo"-

En esas llego el dragón en realidad había cambiado mucho, su apariencia era muy feroz, pero por dentro seguía siendo el tierno amigo que ya conocían.

-"wow, si que a cambiado mucho"-dijo Trunks con los ojos totalmente abiertos de ver al dragón así.

-"vez te lo dije me pareció muy buena idea"- dijo el pequeño Gothen mientras acariciaba al gran dragón.

-"mmm… tal vez si sirva de algo"-dijo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza –"ya veremos en que nos servirá jajá"-dijo de una manera tan segura, debía ser por que ya tenia una idea en la cabeza, después se le acerco y también lo acaricio.-"bueno pero volvamos rápido con nuestros padres de pronto el anciano ya haya dejado de hablar"- Gothen solo asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente se fueron. El dragón se volvió a ocultar.

* * *

En las puertas de un hospital llegaba una ambulancia como alma que lleva el diablo, era cierto que las ambulancias tenían que ir rápido a cualquier emergencia, pero esta era la más rápida que podía haber existido. Los paramédicos ni siquiera tuvieron que colocar la sirena, con las maldiciones que una mujer echaba era suficiente algo así como "estúpidos carros, háganse a un lado, hay alguien en peligro, apártense" parecía que era una gran desgracia la que le ocurría a ella, se notaba la desesperación con sus actos, como seria tal, que cuando llegaron al hospital el camillero que estaba en la ambulancia salió corriendo para tomar aire, dejando la camisa de su uniforme en el piso y gritando RENUNCIO, ya después no se veía nada mas que un punto a lo lejos. 

Milk se bajo rápidamente con un gran salto de la ambulancia y dirigiéndose a la puerta de esta, la cual abrió, metió sus brazos y agarro al conductor del cuello de su camisa, sacudiéndolo desesperadamente, pobre hombre lo único que se le notaba hacer era cerrar sus ojos y esperar su fin.-"pero cual es su demora dígame no ve que mi amiga esta muy mal (amiga?, pero que no se estaban peleando hace unos minutos?)"- de un jalón lo saco de la ambulancia haciéndolo caer al suelo –"pero que esta haciendo ahí, a ver muévase rápido"- mientras se le acercaba con sus brazos en cada lado de su cadera.

El hombre retrocedió rápidamente y se levanto con la mayor fuerza posible que sus nervios le dejaban sacar y respondió tímidamente, seguido corrió hacia la parte de atrás para ver a la paciente que aun seguía inconsciente, acomodo las ruedas y jalo de la camilla, pero era tanto su temor que no se dio cuenta de lo brusco que fue. Esto hizo que recibiera una nueva amenaza por parte de Milk.

-"oiga no sea tan brusco sino quiere que yo lo haga con usted (ayy que miedo me da Milk)"-

-"si,si,si… señora"- le respondió aquel hombre

-" señora?, prefiero que me digan señorita, entendido?, ahora no pierda mas el tiempo"-

-"si,si,si seño….ño..r..ita"-y corrió a la entrada del hospital siendo seguido muy de cerca por esa mujer tan intimidante.

* * *

Ya la mayoría de los padres estaban tirados en el suelo y eso que no eran muchos, se podía ver casi como el final de una guerra todos lo asesinados en el suelo, así seria de aburridor todo lo que dijo el director, hasta las profesoras se habían ido. Después de unos momentos -"señores, en esta institución es primordial la educación que reciben sus hijos, pero mas importante la de sus casa… pero…"-guardo silencio al darse cuenta por fin que ya nadie estaba poniendo atención y que podría estar haciendo el ridículo, así que mejor decido finalizar sus discurso con un gran grito-"AHORA, COMENZARA LA PRUEBA"- todos los caídos revivieron de un solo golpe los niños también pero aun restregándose los ojos. 

En esos momentos dos padres bajaron de un árbol y prestaron atención, también en esos momentos sus respectivos hijos aparecieron.

-"vaya, creo que ya era hora de que se callara, ufhh que alivio"-comento Goku

-"y en donde estaban mocosos?"-cambiando le el tema a Goku, dijo mientras los miraba demandante parecía que ya olía algo que tramaban los niños.

-"nosotros?"-se señalo Trunks

-"pues quien mas, le pregunto al árbol?"-respondió hoscamente a su pregunta

Al escuchar a su padre tomo seriedad y pensó lo mas rápido posible que podía para inventar algo valedero, no era fácil de engañarlo-"pues estábamos jugando por otro lugar (no pues que respuesta…)"- con una gota detrás de su cabeza. Vegeta solo lo miro de manera de acuerdo con su respuesta, ya después se dedicaron a escuchar las indicaciones del director (ashh que latoso, siempre habla)

-"bueno, ya saben les daré cinco minutos de receso para luego empezar, por que esta prueba requerirá mas de su estado físico, pero también de su fuerza de voluntad, cada pareja deberá pasar todos estos obstáculos que se les han puesto, primero este sitio de relevos en el que usaran un costal donde sus hijos tendrán que entrar, bien descansen"-el director se dirigió hacia el baño para acomodarse su vestimenta. Mientras todos lo padres se reunían para hacer sus estrategias.

* * *

Mientras todos lo padres hablaban con sus hijos dos chiquillos se alejaban para hablar entre si: 

-"oye esto ya esta muy aburrido, deberíamos hacer algo"- le dijo Trunks a Gothen

-"si, tienes razón pero que?"-le respondía en tono bajo al igual que Trunks a él.

-"mmm, pues no se espera"-coloco su mano en su barbilla y pensó-"hey, ya se"- metió suma en el bolsillo y saco los dichosos polvos, colocando una cara llena de malicia-"jeje, esto será nuestro boleto a la diversión"-

Con la misma mirada le respondió –"si que buena idea, pero ahora dame para usarlos"-extendió su mano.

-"esta bien pero con cuidado"- le dio una parte de la bolsa que tenia-"bien ya sabes, échale a los costales de todos menos a los que cojamos nosotros"-

-"entendido"-respondió y después con su velocidad cada uno echo una pisca en los costales menos en dos.

* * *

Ya han pasado los 5 minutos y la prueba esta a punto de comenzar, los niños ya estaban en los costales y los padres ya tenían una pierna adentro de los costales por que se suponía que así era la prueba… 

-"bien en sus marcas, listos"- dijo el director

-"bueno que tengas suerte Vegeta"-dijo Goku extendiéndole la mano.

-"ja, a mi no me tienes que desear nada, mejor esfuérzate en hacerlo bien"-le dio un golpe en desprecio a la mano de Goku.

-"empiecen ya"- grito el director mientras movía una mano en señal de arranque.

Todos lo padres empezaron a correr como locos, Goku y Vegeta iban a la par en la parte de adelante, mientras Trunks y Gothen se iban mirando como en forma de señales, que los hizo reír a mas no poder, aun el polvo no hacia efecto pero no tardaría, nuestros padres iban muy concentrados hasta que de un momento a otro todos los niños empezaron a llorar y gritar algo como "ayy me pica todo, ayy me duele, buaaaaa" cosas así la mayoría de los padres siguió como si nada hasta que a ellos también les empezó a picar todo, era tanta la irritación que todos desistieron de correr y mas bien se echaron al piso a ver si así se refrescaban. Al parecer Goku y Vegeta fueron los primeros y únicos padres en llegar a la meta, estos ni se habían dado cuenta de los demás todo por estar compitiendo entre si, aunque a Goku no le interesara mucho eso esta vez quería, además así se divertiría mucho con Vegeta o pues a su parecer, para Vegeta la cosa era distinta a él, los demás le importaban poco el único que lo podría hacer competir era Goku así que por su lado lo tomo mas a seriedad que a juego. Cuando pararon los niños salieron rápidamente de los costales y no pudieron evitar carcajear a cuatro pulmones, el ver a todos desesperados por rascarse era la mejor diversión que podían tener, además quien se podría enterar nadie normal podría ponerse a esa labor y realizarla en solo 5 minutos o menos, así que era un crimen perfecto, o no todo es perfecto simplemente que no se puede demostrar fácilmente.

-"bueno al parecer por cosas de el destino ustedes suman 5 puntos cada uno"-decía el director sorprendido que fueran los únicos.-"ahh y como son equipo pues entonces son 10"- parece que si es el destino el que los ayudaba por que recuperaron todos los puntos perdidos, gracias a kami que algo les ocurrió a los demás, pero ellos ahora si llevaban la delantera.

Los otros padres aun seguían con su rasquiña hasta ya estaban todo de color rojo he irritados, mas de uno tiro la toalla y se fueron a sus casas. Cada vez eran menos los competidores, claro esto le convenía al director el día ya estaba atardeciéndose y entre mas rápido acabara mejor dejaría esta tortura de conocer a los padres, a estas alturas no sabia con quienes era peor tratar si con los niños o con los padres, en vez de ser maduros y con grandes habilidades lo decepcionaban mas, pero solo había dos personajes que le parecía que sobre salían de todos, si ellos dos con caracteres diferentes entre si pero también con un aire de extrañeza no sabia por que algo lo hacia pensar en esos dos como unos grandes hombres, bueno tal vez como padres no, pero en algún otro aspecto tal vez si, en fin dejo sus pensamientos atrás y se decidió a volver a hablar para la otra parte de la prueba.-"bien ya que todos se han reubicado de nuevo pues les diré lo siguiente que tienen que hacer, no se si todos sepan sobre este juego que se llama me pido la bandera, en este caso tendrán que conseguir por lo menos 3 banderas de cada pareja, quienes inmediatamente pierdan la suya serán descalificados, por favor acérquense y tomen su color de bandera"-

Después que todos tomaron sus banderas se agruparon para formar sus estrategias, también los saiyajines…

* * *

En el hospital alguien abrió los ojos por fin después de casi una hora de inconsciencia lo primero que vio fue a su supuestamente mejor amiga quien empezó a preguntarle muchas cosas que si estaba bien, que si recordaba algo, que por que se comporto así y pues también pedía disculpas.-"ayy Bulma por favor perdóname si te cause algún daño, pero es que tu empezaste con tus acusaciones affh, pero eso ya no importa mas bien dime como te encuentras"- lo dijo de manera amable y servicial. 

-"pues bien, pero no se que me paso? y por que estoy aquí?"- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza e incorporándose de la cama.-"yo estoy bien, eso ya no importa mas bien vámonos"-

-" no se va a poder"-dijo Milk agarrándole un brazo-" es que te hicieron unos exámenes y el medico dijo que esperáramos los resultados"-

-"pero por que si yo estoy muy normal?"-perdiendo un poco el control. En esos instantes el medico regreso con los resultados

-"bien señoras ya están los resultados, ahh y veo que ya se recupero, vaya es usted muy fuerte, menos mal que así lo es y ojala lo sea aun mas de ahora en adelante"- él se veía muy calmado como si nada le estuviera pasando a Bulma.

-"dígame doctor que es lo que me ocurre, aun que creo que nada yo me siento bien"-repetía tantas veces eso que se sentía bien.

-"esta bien le diré, pero por favor dejen nos a solas"-dijo el doctor mirando amablemente a Milk quien no puso problema pero si cara de preocupación, seguido salió de la habitación.

-"y bien que tengo doctor?"-ya con impaciencia

-"bueno, mejor la dejo que lo vea por si misma, es que tengo una cirugía en unos momentos adiós"- antes de irse le entrego un papel, a ese medico le gustaba la incertidumbre por eso hizo salir a Milk, cuando salió saludo a Milk y le dijo que ya podía entrar. Ella no lo dudo y lo hizo inmediatamente.

* * *

Adentro de el cuarto se encontraba una Bulma angustiada con un papel en la mano sin mas que esperar abrió en papel y empezó a leerlo, sus ojos bailaban por el papel de un lado a otro sus manos empezaban a temblar desesperadamente, en eso momentos Milk entro al cuarto y se quedo esperando a que ella terminara de leer que no faltaba poco. Cuando termino de leer hizo un suspiro hacia adentro, después miro a los ojos a su amiga incondicional por unos segundos hasta que no soporto mas estar de pie así que se tumbo en la cama. 

-"Bulma de que se trata?, que te ocurre?"-pregunto Milk muy angustiada mientras se paraba al frente de ella. Se quedo ahí unos segundos sin decir nada solo esperando que Bulma le respondiera pero el tiempo seguía y ella no decía nada hasta que le fue entregado el papel seguido de la única palabra Bulma le pudo decir –"léelo"-le extendió la mano y lo tomo, después empezó a leer cada letra, despacio hasta que llego al final, Bulma la miro intentando esconder su cara de felicidad. Cuando por fin termino de leer se quedo paralizada, no podía creerlo bien, aquí estaban todas las respuestas de su comportamiento extraño y si que era extraño. Pasaron otros segundos mas hasta que volvió en si y se miraron, sin ninguna expresión, solo se miraban hasta que ya no aguantaron mas esa seriedad y las dos gritaron de felicidad, se abrazaron y brincaron por la habitación, fue tanta su euforia que todo el hospital pudo escucharlas, estas señoras si que podían armar bullicio en cualquier parte y con tampoco. Cuando se encontraron un poco cansadas de su celebración, respiraron profundo y hablaron al respecto.

-" ayy no lo puedo creer estoy muy feliz Milk"-dijo Bulma con los ojos vidriosos y arrugando el papel entre sus manos-"después de años, de esperar que me volviera a suceder paso"-coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, levanto una pierna y se imagino mil cosas que de ahora en adelante tenia que hacer.

-"te felicito amiga es una de las mejores noticias que se le puede dar a una mujer, y de ahora en adelante tienes que cuidarte bien"-colocando sus manos en los hombros de Bulma, en señal de apoyo –"pero, eso no es todo tienes que decírselo a Vegeta y a Trunks cuando regresen"-

Ella recupero su postura y respondió aun con cara de ponqué (ósea muy contenta si no suena conocido jeje) -"si será mas divertido pero, no pienso esperarlos en casa, los iremos a recoger y cuando llegue a casa le diré a Vegeta, pero ahora vámonos a arreglar, tendremos que volver por todo lo que dejamos en el salón"-seguido de eso jalo a Milk del brazo y así se fueron de nuevo al centro comercial. Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar allá y también comprar….

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno he aquí otro capitulo, lo siento si me demore pero es que el deber llama, pero ya no mas ahora si me puedo dedicar a bien en la historia para todos ustedes que la leen, aunque debo advertirles que el final esta cerca… solo espero que sea de su satisfacción este capitulo, no olviden dejar un review así sea pequeñito pero déjenlo por favor esto me da mucho aliento para continuar, bueno no siendo mas los dejo y hasta un próximo capitulo bye 

Chau (besitos)

IBBET


	9. pequeños misterios

_Bueno ya que el final se va acercando agradezco los comentarios de: _

_SaiyanBlue; XimeB;__ Anibal Barca; Andrea; Jenifer; Isabel Cordy; Elena__ o Shadir__; Lady Palas; Vale131; Dayanarod__; Diminescusister _

_Capitulo 9: __pequeños misterios._

-"Okey mocosos, ustedes tienen que explicar en que consiste ese estúpido juego, ahh otras cosas muy extrañas pero después…"- dijo Vegeta refiriéndose a los niños.

Los niños se quedaron perplejos, parece que su crimen difícil de descubrir no lo era tanto, pero por ahora eso no venia al tema, ya después las cuentas se arreglarían…

-"pues, en este juego cada uno amarra su bandera en un palo, los demás y también nosotros tenemos que engañarlos para obtener las banderas de ellos, pero también hay que proteger la nuestra"-explico Trunks.

-"mmm, ya veo de que ridiculez se trata, es hacer una pequeña estrategia y listo…"-dijo Vegeta con una mano en su barbilla.

-"bueno pero quien o quienes se quedaran a cuidar la bandera? "-pregunto Goku.

Todos lo miraron, la verdad tenia razón así que ahora quienes se quedarían?, era el dilema, aunque no deberían preocuparse mucho si hasta uno solo podría ganar y si hicieran trampa, de ellos no saldría ni una silaba, el honor ante todo.

-"creo que por fin aportaste algo que valga la pena Kakaroto, pues yo prefiero ir con Trunks y tu te quedas con Gothen"-dijo Vegeta, pues la verdad ya no quería estar mas con Goku, ya era suficiente haber estado atados por unas cuantas horas, hacer equipo con él y también ver las locuras que hacia como hablar con animales, creerse capaz de hacer un compuesto y de mas, ushh ya lo tenia totalmente harto, le era suficiente con haberse fusionado una vez, desde ahí pudo conocer mas de su rival la verdad no era la gran cosa la forma como pensaba, lo único que podría sacar a bien era sus deseos de proteger la tierra a toda costa. En fin el caso es que prefería pasar tiempo con su hijo que a sus ojos era mucho mas listo que Kakaroto.

-"me parece buena idea, aunque yo podría quedarme solo y ustedes se encargan de lo demás "- dijo Goku, la verdad hoy sentía mas clara la cabeza, quería demostrar que el no era el despistado que siempre pensaban así fuera con pequeños aportes, también estaba cansado que Vegeta fuera el único que sirviera en algo por eso todo el día había estado muy diferente.

-"te crees capaz de hacer esa tarea tan fácil?, estas seguro Kakaroto?"- decía con algo de duda.

-"ya lo he dicho vete con los niños y yo cuidare de la bandera"-respondió hoscamente

-"como te atreves de hablarme así sabandija"-ya se estaba colmando era la segunda vez en el día que aquel sujeto le hablaba así, pero sin importarle mas lo acepto.-"grr… ya veremos si puedes"-"_ashh ahora me toca cargar con estos mocosos_"-

-"papá"-dijo Trunks-"que se supone que haremos?"-jalándole el pantalón un poco

-"pues ya veremos hay que esperar que el anciano diga en donde ubicarnos, después ustedes vendrán conmigo"-

En esos momentos el director dio por finalizado el agrupamiento y hablo-"bueno, ustedes escogen el lugar, apenas consigan 3 de las banderas regresan, creo que no alargare más esto por que el día esta finalizando así que los que primero lleguen ganaran, además ya no quedan muchas banderas así que espero que el mejor y más ágil gane, suerte"-

Todos se dispersaron por el bosque, mientras los saiyajin iban por su camino. Cuando llegaron planearon su estrategia

-"bien como ya sabemos Kakaroto queda a cargo de la bandera"- lo voltearon a mirar, él solo asintió-"uno de ustedes dos se quedara cerca por si alguien se acerca y Kakaroto no se da cuenta, bien quien será?"-

Los niños se miraron entre si por unos momentos dieron la vuelta para mirar a Vegeta, levantaron sus brazos para señalar al otro y dijeron-"ÉL"- no se pusieron de acuerdo y continuaron con una leve discusión, ninguno quería hacer guarda, el día se les había tornado aburrido y ahora mas si les tocaba hacer vigilancia, además este juego era uno de sus favoritos por que tenían de su lado, las habilidades aunque fuera trampa.

-"yo iré por las banderas y tu te quedas con tu papá"-dijo Trunks un poco autoritario

-"por que tienes que ser tu el que vaya, siempre lo haces"-respondió un poco alterado Gothen

-"por que, por que yo soy mayor que tu"-

-"eso que tiene que ver, eres un tonto"- le dijo mientras empujo un poco a Trunks, siempre decía lo mismo, por el simple hecho de ser mayor hacia lo divertido, no era por que no quisiera estar con su padre, es mas el día era de padres e hijos pero ya se cansaba que nunca hiciera algo entretenido siempre era esperando a que Trunks hiciera algo, admitía que no era tan inteligente como él y tampoco como su padre, la historia ya era repetida entre su padre y el padre de Trunks pero a veces él se merecía un poco de diversión.

-"oye, no me empujes"- dijo Trunks a punto de empujar a Gothen pero a alguien ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia, tenia una vena a punto de estallarle, acaso era tan complicado decidir esa cosa tan simple, así que a tiempo los agarro a los dos de sus ropas y los colgó en sus brazos.

-"guarden silencio, compórtense como guerreros que son"- los arrojo al suelo bruscamente -"ahora escogerán quien de una maldita vez se quedara"-cruzo sus brazos

Ellos aun en el suelo perplejos lo miraron, con mucho temor así que tenían que actuar rápido el tiempo ya empezaba a correr y los demás padres también.

-"y bien?, quien será de una buena vez"-

Casi telepáticamente empezaron a hablar entre si:

-"_ya te lo dije Gothen tu te quedas_"-

-"_pero por que yo me parece injusto_"-

-"_hazlo si no quieres ver a mi papá mas furioso de lo que esta_"-mientras veía de reojo a su padre con un color rojo empezándosele a subir.

-"_no hay otra manera de decidirlo_"-también miro de reojo al padre de Trunks

-"_pues dame un numero de 1 al 10 y si aciertas te vas y yo me quedo_"-

-"_me parece bien, a ver espera __escojo_"-"_ya se __escojo__ el 9_"-

-"_bueno yo __escojo__ el 5, ja gane __así__ que te quedas_"-

-"_ashh siempre ganas que lastima_"-dijo ya resignado-"yo "-"_ohm__, espera un momento, no se vale me engañaste Trunks_"-

-"_jajaja, pero te diste cuenta muy tarde por que ya hablaste jaja_"- le sacaba la legua por su derrota

-"_ashh no es justo, tramposo_"- al fin de cuentas se quedo con su padre.

-"bien, ahora ven Trunks"- dijo Vegeta dando por finalizada la discusión.

-"si papá"- dijo Trunks siguiendo a su padre ya después desaparecieron, dejando a Gothen por los alrededores y a Goku cuidando su bandera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque se encontraban aquel padre temeroso que se acerco a ellos una vez en el día para preguntar cosas, parece que fue otro sobreviviente a la extraña comezón en la prueba anterior pero su suerte se terminaría.

-"ayy, no entiendo por que siempre tengo que hacer todo yo, primero que hablara con esos sujetos extraños, después que yo tenia que hacer el compuesto y ahora me dejan solo y a cargo de la bandera"- decía en voz alta -"este lugar no me agrada el bosque me asusta y para colmo ya esta poniéndose un poco oscuro"-

De repente se torno el silencio interrumpido por algo unos pasos a los alrededores lo cual dejo a Riu inmóvil,-"qui…quien…. Anda ahí…"- temerosamente miro todo a su alrededor pero no vio nada-"_uff, creo que tengo algo de sicosis, ahhh pero quien quita que sea alguien__ mejor estoy alerta_"-

De nuevo se escucharon ruidos, como los crujidos de hojas secas, también un pequeño gemido que sonaba algo tierno y extraño. Cada vez los pasos eran mas cercanos a Riu, el cual no era capaz de dar la vuelta -"_tranquilo, esto es solo mi imaginación mantente quieto y no sueltes la ba__n__dera_"-. Riu pudo sentir la respiración en su oreja, era muy caliente, decidió no mirar, después sintió que le jalaban la bandera de las manos.-"_ayy, que hago, es obvio que quieren la bandera pero no puedo dejármela quitar tan rápido, uff ni modo __tendré__ que luchar_"-así decidido a no perder y luchar por su grupo, se dio la vuelta, apretó mas la bandera, abrió sus ojos, pero al ver su adversario quedo totalmente paralizado no podía creerlo. Se encontraba totalmente solo, su voz no salía por mas esfuerzo que hacia, estaba a punto de desmayarse, aquello que tenia al frente, nunca lo imagino, no falto mucho para desfallecer. Fue cuestión de segundos en los que trato de gritar, pero sus fuerzas desvanecieron y cayó sin más remedio quedando con una pierna torcida y su lengua por fuera.

Eso que lo había aterrorizado, se fue, también extrañado, solamente quería la bandera, la cual obtuvo, no se sabia sus razones pero allí iba de nuevo a los arboles solamente dejando unas pisadas como marcas…

* * *

De nuevo en el centro comercial las dos señoras y una de ellas futura madre entraban al salón de belleza tomadas de gancho, lo cual causaba las miradas de todos aquellos que presenciaron el espectáculo de hace unas horas atrás, nadie en el planeta podía entenderlas eran las personas mas raras que se hayan visto, hasta la gente que lograba conocerlas se preguntaban, si así eran ellas, como seria sus esposos?, también infundían miedo?. Como ya se sabe los chismes vuelan y su anterior conflicto no era la excepción. Cuando entraron al salón, todos dejaros sus quehaceres para encontrar refugio en las paredes.

Bulma y Milk se miraron entre si un poco extrañadas como si esta reacción de parte de todos no tuviera un fundamento, ellas ya habían olvidado lo ocurrido y si ellas lo hacían suponían que los demás, en fin se dirigieron al dueño de el salón

-"disculpe señor, usted aun tiene nuestras compras?"-dijo Bulma de muy buen humor y calmadamente, ahora nada la podía sacar de sus cabales sabia como era un niño mitad saiyajin, uff difíciles de cuidar, agradecía a Kami que ya había tenido la experiencia, pero ahora muchas cosas invadían su cabeza, ohh, si era un niño como saldría será que esta vez serie mas parecido a Vegeta o seria casi como Trunks, debía reconocer a si misma Trunks era muy guapo, claro de esa combinación nada podría salir mal no era por ser modesta pero ella era muy hermosa y pues su esposo no se quedaba atrás. También pensaba y anhelaba que fuera una hermosa niña tal como ella, si así fuera por fin podría mimarla , darle consejos, comprar ropa a montones, no sabia por que pero a Trunks la ropa y las cosas en abundancia a excepción de la comida, no le gustaban, ese niño era como ver a veces a su padre, bueno el caso es que a la criatura, dependiendo si era niña la iba a tener como un tesoro y nada de entrenamientos por mas que fuera mitad saiyajin, tal vez un poco pero no como Trunks, ella seria su viva imagen. Ahora solo tenia que esperar unos meses para confirmar si era niña, no sabía por que pero sentía que lo seria.

Ya volviendo al dueño del salón, este muy nervioso le contesto-"si, están en el armario de atrás"-

-"ayy, mil gracias señor uff estaba preocupada pensé que había perdido las compras del día"- lo abrazo muy fuerte algo que desconcertó por completo al señor, hasta pensó que lo iba a golpear o algo así. Milk solo miraba y no decía nada.

Cuando recuperaron las compras Bulma de nuevo se acerco al hombre-"señor, siento mucho lo que ocurrió antes, pero si no hubiera sido por eso no estaría tan feliz"- saco de su bolso una buena cantidad de dinero y se la dio-"tenga, para que quede atrás todo"- y se fueron.

-"bien Milk antes de irnos por ellos, vamos a la sesión de bebes, es que se me ocurrió como decirle a Vegeta la noticia"- decía mientras imaginaba…

_**Sueño…**_

_-"vegeta, quiero que por favor me esperes un momento te traje algo"-_

_-"esta bien, pero no te demores"-_

_-"bueno por favor cierra los ojos"-_

_-"por que tanto misterio?"-_

_-"solo cierra los ojos y se acabara"-_

_-"mmm"- él cerraba sus ojos__, mientras __extendía__ una mano_

_Bulma sacaba de una pequeña bolsita unos patines (o zapaticos de bebe si no suena conocido) y los colocaba en la mano de Vegeta –"bien ahora __ábrelos__"-_

_Vegeta obedecía a la petición de Bulma y miraba su mano. Sus ojos se volvieron muy __grandes__a pesar de no saber muchas costumbre humanas, entendía que eso era de un bebe,__claro imposible que fuera de otra persona.-"es enserio esto Bulma?"-_

_-"aja, muy enserio vas a ser papá de nuevo"-_

_Él la alzaba de la emoción__, la besaba, hasta daban giros, tal como ella pensaba. Después de soltarla él acariciaba su abdomen-"mujer no sabes, pero estoy feliz"- y de nuevo se besaban._

_**Fin del sueño…**_

Alguien la hizo reaccionar a todo cuando por fin habían llegado a la sección de bebes.-"Bulma, Bulma, ya llegamos deja de soñar despierta y entremos"- dijo Milk

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabia si así seria pero con solo ese sueño se sentía muy bien y lista para hacer mas compras.-"sabes esta vez solo quiero comprar una pequeña cosa, pero tiene que ser muy especial…"-

Milk estaba un poco sorprendida por lo general ella se compraba una tienda completa pero esta vez solo quería una cosa?, wow era un milagro completo, en fin no le dio mas importancia y solo estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

El director del colegio esperaba la llegada de los padres. Muy a lo lejos se veía que ya venían un padres-"_que bien ya han terminado la prueba_"-pero al irse acercando se dio cuenta que… Sí, venían los padres pero algunos alzando a sus compañeros, se veía que eran como 5 parejas de padres quienes regresaban, un fracaso total fue la prueba, acaso que estaba ocurriendo, pensaba el director-"_se suponía que vendrían pero bien, ningún herido pero esto no tiene sentido acaso que esta ocurriendo?_"- hasta que unos padres se le acercaron.

-"señores digan me que les ocurrió, por favor"-

-"no entendemos que ocurrió, cuando regresábamos a nuestro campo encontramos a este padre desmayado y sin la bandera, también habían marcas extrañas como de un animal muy grande"-

Esto si que confundió al director, entonces que ocurría sino eran los otros padres?, esto lo iba a averiguar. Así continuo preguntando a todos los padres que regresaban y todos daban la misma respuesta.

Que ocurría?

* * *

En un lugar del bosque se encontraba Goku de lo mas relajado descansando en un árbol, al parecer nadie se había acercado para intentar robar la bandera, el único que se había acercado era Gothen.

Ya se había cansado de estar por el alrededor, nadie se acercaba ni nada así que mas bien se fue con su padre.

-"ohh Gothen que haces por aquí?"-decía Goku sin hacer un pequeño movimiento, esta muy como en ese árbol.

-"es que se me hace raro que nadie se acerca y también es que estaba aburrido por aquí solo"- camino donde su padre.

-"si, tienes razón esto esta muy raro pero igual si vienen por la bandera se llevaran una sorpresa así que no te preocupes"- le guiño un ojo-"mas bien toma asiento y relájate"-.al parecer Goku había hecho algo, pero no se podía notar, en fin se veía la confianza así que Gothen se relajo también.

Este día estaba algo aburrido, les hubiera gustado algo mas de acción para los niños, eso pensaba Gothen, también en su amigo, no se refería a Trunks sino a su amigo el dragón que seria lo que hacia, a todas estas no sirvió de nada traerlo solamente para abandonarlo ahí, pero ahora si venían las dudas con su mejor amigo que estaría haciendo, si conseguiría alguna bandera?. Tantos pensamientos lo hicieron dormir al igual que su padre, era un hermoso cuadro verlos dormir y hasta curioso por que era ver a Goku dormir cuando niño, también como un adulto…

* * *

En otro lugar de este bosque un padre, acompañado de su hijo planeaban una estrategia, ya habían localizado la primera bandera.

-"bien Trunks, parece que es solo un hombre quien la cuida y alrededor no hay nadie, tienes que hacer algo para distraer al hombre y yo tomare rápidamente la bandera entendido?"- decía Vegeta colocándose a la altura de su hijo para aclarar bien el plan.

-"esta claro"-dijo Trunks

-"bueno empieza"-

Trunks corrió a un extremo contrario y pensó en que haría rápidamente para robar la bandera así que esculco sus bolsillos y encontró lo mismo de antes un lápiz perdido, una tapa de refresco, la bolsa vacía de los polvos, unas monedas y en especial una capsula la cual no sabia que traía en su interior.-"_mmm, pero que tendrá esta capsula, no recuerdo bien si yo la eche en mi bolsillo?, tal vez funcione de algo pero no se en que, bueno __tendré__ que arriesgarme_"- y la lanzo al suelo tal vez si funcionaba de distracción aunque sea. Al momento Trunks se puso un poco sonrojado, parecía que la dichosa capsula era algo que su madre le había empacado algo, un poco vergonzoso, era su ropa interior junto con una nota: "_mi corazón aquí empaque una muda de ropa tuya, no se sabe que puede ocurrir, también esta la ropa de tu padre, repito no se sabe que puede ocurrir, bueno te cuidas mi amor, no hagas travesuras, y cuida del gruñón de tu padre te quiere… __Bulma_". Menos mal que no se le había ocurrido abrirla al frente de Gothen hubiera sido algo catastrófico seguro que su amigo lo guardaría en la memoria por mucho tiempo, además sus calzoncillos tenían unos ositos dibujados, por la ropa no se quejaba tanto pero los calzoncillos eran la molestia, por que no le empaco unos como los de su padre, tan simples, en fin por suerte nadie lo había visto, rápidamente guardo la ropa y aun sonrojado salió a ver que sucedía…

Vegeta vio la distracción y con su velocidad salió por la bandera pero no encontró nada, ni un hombre siquiera, solo la bandera. Que rayos sucedía?, no se debería quejar por lo menos ya tenían la bandera pero por que no había nadie o acaso era una trampa?, no él no caería en una estúpida trampa de un humano, aun así que pasaba?. Después de pensar un poco Trunks apareció a su encuentro aun con sus mejillas coloradas.-"que te ocurre?"-

El niño volvió de su trance de vergüenza –"nada, nada, mas bien aquí que paso?"- al ver que no había nadie.

-"eso mismo digo"-"_por que esta solo aquí, mmm _"- decía para si mismo mirando al suelo, ya tenia la bandera pero algo simplemente no le cuadraba, hasta que vio algo muy sospechoso en el piso, no eran pisadas normales-"Trunks mira esto, creo que aquí hay un culpable"-

Él se acerco y miro las huellas inmediatamente supo de quien eran. Trunks se delato, así mismo su cara cambio inesperadamente y sudor empezó a correr por su frente-"eh… no lo sé"- intentando ocultar la verdad, aunque ya era tarde.

-"ahh, no sabes"-decía Vegeta en un tono un poco sospechoso, mientras se le acercaba sigilosamente e intimidantemente. Cada paso que él daba, Trunks lo retrocedía, ya estaba descubierto, muy tarde para escapar, sus pies ya no podían retroceder, estaba entre el árbol y su padre.-"muy bien, con que no sabes nada cierto, entonces me vas a decir un par de cosas"- lo cogió de sus hombros para mantenerlo inmóvil-"primero, tu y el otro mocoso hicieron de las suyas a los demás verdad?"-

Trunks no podía ocultarlo de habían pillado, con mucho miedo respondió-"si, si, papá"- cerro sus ojos, le daba mas tranquilidad cerrarlos que ver esos ojos tan oscuros y perturbadores

-"ja, lo sabia, pero no te preocupes no te hare nada"- soltó un poco los hombros del niño pero sin darle libertad completa -"bien, ahora dime que sabes de estas pisadas?"- esta vez se inclino para quedar igual de altos y volvió a apretar su agarre a los hombros de Trunks -"dime…"-

-"pues son del gran dragón"-aun temblaba no sabia que haría Vegeta. Pasaron unos segundos de angustia pero nada ocurría así que abrió los ojos.

-"el gran dragón es?"-dijo Vegeta, la verdad le importaba poco las cosas pero no tenia claro quien era.

-"es un dragón que vive cerca a la montaña paoz"-

-"mmm, ya se quien es, pero que demonios hace aquí?"-

-"este… es que Gothen lo trajo"-

-"que rayos, ya ven lo que haces chiquillos, por simples caprichos"-soltándolo un poco brusco-"ven, ahora tendremos que buscar al dichoso dragón"- se fue siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas, seguido por Trunks, ahora quisieran o no el problema era de ellos…

* * *

En el centro comercial, nuestras queridas y respetuosas damas esculcaban todo el negocio de ropa para bebes, tenían desesperadas a las vendedoras, hasta murmuraban entre si que ellas solo miraban y no iban a comprar.

-"a ver, mmm, no estos no"-salió a volar un par de zapaticos-"ahh ya se estos, mmm no mejor no están muy decorados…"-otros que salieron a volar en dirección a una montaña que ya estaba bastante grande.

-"Bulma decídete de una buena vez, todos nos miran mal"- jalándole un poco el vestido y diciéndole en vos baja.

-"si esta bien, pero es que quiero unos muy especiales"- decía mientras esculcaba como una gallina los estantes, hasta que por fin como si se tratara de una gema preciosa encontró unos muy lindos y muy simples exactos como los quería, sabia que a Vegeta no le gustaban las cosas muy decoradas. Eran los elegidos, totalmente blancos con unos pequeños moñitos azules, así como en su sueño, sin mas demora los tomo y fue a pagarlos, por fin. Las empleadas descansaron pero no muy agradadas la señora hizo todo ese desorden solo por unos zapaticos, si se hubiera tomado la molestia de ver la vitrina de la entrada, les hubiera ahorrado toda la limpieza, pues si esos mismos zapaticos estaban en exhibición.

Bueno esta vez no tuvieron problemas con nadie, salieron muy calmadas.-"Milk, tenemos que arreglarnos ya parece ser la hora para irnos, digámosle al señor de la peluquería que nos ayude "- decía con ojos vidriosos.

-"pues no se si deberíamos ir de nuevo a allá"- algo dudosa

-"vamos, el señor ya entendió y esta vez no pasara nada"-

-"esta bien"-

Así se fueron de nuevo al salón, fueron muy bien atendidas, quedaron muy lindas las dos, como seria lo lindas que quedaron que en el centro comercial ya no las miraban con miedo sino con admiración…

* * *

A la salida del centro comercial se encontraban Gohan y Videl, por cosas del destino se habían encontrado con Bulma y Milk.

-"hola muchachos"- dijo Milk al verlos, estos la escucharon y fueron directamente hacia allá.

-"hola madre, hola Bulma "-dijo muy educadamente Gohan. Lo mismo hizo videl, por ahora no tenían nada en las manos, ya todo lo habían guardado.

-"y que hacen por aquí chicos?"-decía muy alegremente Bulma, la mujer no cabía en si misma de la dicha.

-"pues estábamos dando un paseo ya que es domingo, y ustedes que hacen, apropósito están muy guapas"- dijo Videl apretando un poco la mano de Gohan en complicidad para que aun no se enteraran de nada.

-"ayy gracias "- dijeron al unisonó. Ya después la que hablo fue Milk-"es que vamos a ir por los demás que están en el colegio, y pues estábamos de compras"- miro a Bulma también con algo de complicidad, nadie quería revelar nada era una conversación con trucos.

-"bueno entonces vamos todos estamos como a una hora."-propuso Gohan. Ninguno lo negó así serie genial las familias se reunirían para que él y videl dieran su gran noticia…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí me llego el capitulo jeje, disculpen la tardanza, el próximo capitulo será el final : ( , bueno espero que lo disfruten y les guste no se que mas decir así que los dejo besos para todos no olviden sus reviews por favor jaja bueno adiós. 

IBBET.


	10. Conclusion del dia

_Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, el fin de este fic. Bueno agradezco a los lectores que, aunque cometí varios errores, siguieron la trama._

_También quería decirles que lamento el desaparecerme como por 3 o 4 meses es una larga historia de contar así que les hare un simple resumen… todo este tiempo (3 o 4 meses) estuve sin computador. En fin he regresado, espero que no pidan mi cabeza… _

**Capitulo 10: Conclusión del día **

Padre e hijo caminaban por el bosque siguiendo las huellas del dinosaurio; estaban en completo silencio. A medida que avanzaban, el camino los llevaba mas y mas cerca a su, podría decírsele; base, al parecer el animalito los tenia bien rastreados, pero, ¿por qué se robaba las banderas?, he ahí la mayor duda. Después de tanto caminar y seguir los rastros les pareció mejor ir donde Gothen y Goku, era muy posible que el dragón se encontrara en camino hacia allá.

Cuando estaban cerca de su base, vieron a sus compañeros de grupo disfrutando de una gran siesta; algo descarados. La copia, por decirle así, dormía plácidamente con medio torso encima del original, sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo, mientras que ellos si iban y buscaban las dichosas banderas. Ya no había remedio tendrían que despertarlos y hablar sobre el problema. 

Vegeta se acerco a ellos, también Trunks; la rabia se estaba esparciendo desde un punto centro de su estomago, por todo el cuerpo. Vio a Goku roncar, con sus brazos extendidos, y una burbuja en su nariz al compás de su respiración, esto lo saco mas de sus casillas entonces grito fuertemente-"DESPIERTA INSECTO"-. Sus gritos funcionaron tan bien, provocando que Goku lanzara un golpe, el cual, justamente le dio en toda la cara haciéndolo volar contra un árbol.

A Goku se le quito el sueño, al ver lo que hizo. Corrió donde se encontraba el lastimado-"Perdóname Vegeta, pero me asustaste"-dijo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo. Después extendió su mano para ayudarlo de muy buena manera, pero recibió un brusco golpe de desprecio.

-"Grrr tienes que medir tu fuerza sabandija, si no hubiera sido yo, alguien estaría muerto"- levantándose, como si nada hubiera pasado, lastima que el árbol que lo detuvo no tuvo la misma suerte, se encontraba totalmente en el suelo, hasta las raíces estaban por fuera.-"Ya no interesa"- moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro.-"Escucha Kakaroto, este par de chiquillos"- señalando a los dos niños; Gothen también se había despertado por que Goku lo aparto bruscamente al levantarse,-"Trajeron a ese dragón amigo de ustedes, y al parecer ha estado robándose las banderas"-decía cruzado de brazos completamente seguro de su veredicto, casi nunca se equivocaba. Además algo le daba la confianza, ya que en muchas ocasiones sus estrategias habían ayudado a obtener la victoria, el ejemplo mas reciente, pues había sido el de la idea de la genkidama, sin su astucia, el tarado de Kakaroto hubiera perdido. Seguía reflexionando o mejor dicho alabándose así mismo, sin embargo algo o alguien se le vino a la cabeza. Aja ella, su querida esposa, la única persona que se atrevía a retarlo con ingenio, varias veces lo había dejado sin palabras en discusiones, ¡rayos! Que había hecho ella, ¿Acaso era bruja?, ella le hizo algo, mmm tal vez por que en cierto modo se parecía a él; con su orgullo por las nubes, su inteligencia, aunque ella fuera un poco más en otro aspecto. 

Ahora no entendía por que en esos momentos pensaba en ella, de repente algo le hizo preocuparse. ¿Que no era suficiente con el problema que tenia ahora para estar preocupándose de otra cosa?, por fin dejo sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo saco de ellos.

-"Mira Vegeta, llego el dragón"- le dijo Goku sacudiéndole la camisa, mientras los niños corrían hacia el dragón-"wow, vaya si que a cambiado, esta muy grande"- dijo soltándolo bruscamente de la camisa y corriendo emocionado como un niño donde el animalillo. Siempre demostraba su inocencia, a los problemas les buscaba solución de alguna manera. Cuando se acerco donde los niños miro de abajo para arriba -"Hola amigo cuanto tiempo, si que has crecido, hasta estas mas alto que yo"- poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su cabeza. El dragón solamente respondía con ruiditos de gusto y frotaba su rostro a la palma de Goku. 

Paso mucho tiempo mientras lo acariciaban y demás, hasta que a alguien se le colmo la paciencia…-"Ya dejen a ese estúpido animal, mas bien rastréenlo o hagan algo por las banderas…grrr"-"_Chiquillos torpes, grr hasta Kakaroto es torpe, parece un niño_"- su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, parecía un berrinchudo. 

-"Esta bien Vegeta pero no te pongas así"- dijo Goku-"Ahora, amigo, dinos donde están las banderas, ¡ja! De seguro tu las tomaste"- entrecerrando sus ojos y colocando sus brazos en las caderas. El dinosaurio solo movió la cabeza en acuerdo y se dio la vuelta para irse; cuando ya se estaba hiendo giro su cabeza y los miro dándoles una señal para que lo siguieran a lo cual hicieron caso. 

El día estaba llegando a su fin y no les había ido mal en las pruebas, probablemente si eran buenos padres a pesar de sus ausencias constantes, tanto de presencia como de amor; algo de suerte estaba de su parte, además no se podían quejar no tuvieron que buscar las banderas, ni siquiera cuidar la de ellos, todo el trabajo fue realizado por su amigo, y ¿Quién tendría que enterarse?, absolutamente nadie, claro que tenían que ser cautelosos para no ser descubiertos. Así lo siguieron hasta su escondite... que no era muy lejos de su "base"

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones del colegio se encontraban todos los padres y un director muy preocupado: 

-"_mmm, solo faltan esos padres extraños, ahh también he conseguido algo de información, aun así no comprendo por que esta ocurriendo, si en este bosque nunca a existido un animal con esas características_"- seguía concluyendo y preguntándose cosas hasta que fue interrumpido. 

-"¿Señor director? "- dijo una de las profesoras

-"¿Ah?"- volteando a mirarla-"Si, ¿que ocurre profesora?"-

-"Bueno, pues vera señor, lo que pasa es que he estado hablando con las demás profesoras y opinamos que ya es hora de irnos y cancelar esto, mire ya son las 6:30 de la tarde, se supone que esto acababa a las 5 y usted lo ha alargo, ahh una cosa mas por estar aquí no nos pagan horas extras bla bla bla…"- la señora hablaba hasta por los codos, ni en una situación como esta se callaba.

-"Mire, ya no mas profesora"- dijo el director cortando de raíz la palabrería de la señora-"No se que es lo que quieran hacer ustedes, por mi no hay problema, ¡si se largan de una vez!"- todo lo dijo muy grosero. 

La profesora quedo totalmente callada se le bajaron los humos, hasta ganas de llorar le dieron.-"Sabe, mejor nos quedaremos, son mas importantes los niños jeje"- dio como respuesta y después como pudo se fue donde las otras profesoras, donde lloro desenfrenadamente, la verdad era muy exagerada, hasta el director se dio cuenta pero no estaba de humor pada pedir una disculpa, solo estaba a la espera de los sujetos misteriosos que no sabia por que razón pero se le hacían conocidos de alguna parte, pero no muy bien.

Por fin habían llegado al escondite del dragón, efectivamente él había tomado todas las banderas y quien sabe que más cosas; por que las banderas estaban acompañadas de objetos varios, como anteojos, anillos, hasta unos Zapatos, también ropa mordida, ¡Kami! ese animal era un ratero, quien sabe si fue capaz de morder a los demás.

-"Bien amigo tomaremos todo esto, gracias por tu ayuda"-dijo Goku de nuevo acariciándolo, los niños no se quedaron atrás. 

-"Si gracias amigo"- dijeron al unisonó los niños.

El único que no lo hizo fue Vegeta, tan orgulloso como siempre además no le veía finalidad a eso de agradecer que le iba a entender un animal lo que decía, bueno aunque a Goku le entendía, pero era un caso totalmente diferente él no fue criado como un niño salvaje o un mono, el fue criado para ser un príncipe saiyajin nunca podría hacer cosas de terrícolas, aunque ya era tarde, su vida había dado un vuelco completo desde su llegada hace varios años, todo por esa mujer. De nuevo se le venia a la cabeza ella, no entendía por que, de un momento a otro se le venia y lo preocupaba. 

-"¿Vegeta?, que no vas a darle las gracias"-dijo Goku mientras todos volteaban a verlo

-"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Hasta en un problema nos ha podido meter"-cruzando sus brazos. 

El dragón se acerco a Vegeta y lo miro muy tiernamente, despistándolo un poco. Así se quedaron mirando un rato, era lo mas extraño que le había ocurrido en todo el día sin contar a la ardilla que le dio un beso. Hasta que el dragón saco su lengua y lamio casi por completo su rostro. Como acto reflejo él corrió su cara y su expresión cambio a una de asco.

Los niños, incluyendo a Goku, soltaron la risa el ver a Vegeta con esa expresión de repugnancia e intentándose limpiar con su camisa. Vaya, con un solo lengüetazo y ya lo había dejado como si un balde le hubiera caído, el pobre moría de asco, y los demás morían de risa. 

-"Jajaja, ya ves Vegeta eres una buena persona ahora ya no te temen los animales jajaja"-decía Goku sobándose el estomago

-"Ay cállate estúpido no sabes lo que dices"-. 

-"Ya cálmate no le veo lo malo"- mientras colocaba una mano en el pelo de Vegeta.-"¡Ihuck! Estas todo empapado"- limpiandose la mano.

-"No me digas…."-respondió de forma sarcástica.

-"Si, es cierto mira, hasta en el cabello tienes"- señalándole el cabello.

-"Pero que asco, grr…"-mientras tomaba su cabello.-"necesito ropa limpia"- 

-"¿Papá?..."- dijo Trunks algo asustado, como respuesta recibió una fulminante mirada -"_¡ay!_"-"Papá, es que mamá me mando una ropa de nosotros por si algo"- cuando termino de hablar lanzo la capsula al suelo donde dejo al descubierto toda la ropa incluso sus calzoncillos. Se había olvidado por completo de ellos y ya no había remedio todos los vieron. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa. 

-"Jajaja que gracioso Trunks"- dijo Gothen tomando los calzoncillos mientras todos reían, incluso Vegeta.

-"Dámelos"- dijo Trunks rapándoselos

-"Pero por que te pones así, si yo también uso de esos"- dijo Gothen, su risa no era por lo ridículo de los calzones, sino de la casualidad. Todos guardaron silencio; ya no era gracioso. 

-"Es cierto Trunks además yo también tengo unos como eso, jajá Milk me los compro"-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza, a su vez dejando a todos desconcertados, él un hombre ya hecho y derecho, ¿Utilizando esa clase de ropa interior?, no tenia ninguna excusa. Todo este asusto se tornaba incomodo. 

-"Ya déjense de estupideces y vámonos"- dijo vegeta tomando una camisa de la ropa-"Trunks guarda eso"- ordenándolo a lo cual el muchacho actuó rápidamente. Después de todo Goku llevo al dragón a la montaña y regreso para llevar unas banderas con los demás.

Mientras tanto en camino a las instalaciones del colegio se encontraban Videl y Gohan, atrás de ellos las dos señoras muy bellas, que cautivaban las miradas de muchos, tal vez caminar era un buen ejercicio de relajación pero con tantas miradas encima se sentían raras o por lo menos Milk ya que no estaba acostumbrada, hacia lo mayor posible por cubrirse.

-"Bulma no me siento muy bien con tantas miradas"- mirando de lado a lado, varias veces se encontró con miradas, hasta la de un vagabundo que por ahí pasaba, el hombre era totalmente desaseado; tenia una barba abundante, las manos terriblemente sucias, la ropa andrajosa, hasta pudo leer sus labios diciéndole "_Adiós morena_", quedo blanca de la impresión, cuanto no daría por volver a su casa donde el único hombre que podía mirarla seria su esposo, así que tomo el brazo de Bulma como una niña.

-"Ay Milk, siéntete bien, no veo que es lo que te molesta deja que tu belleza fluya, jajá para que sepan que eres intocable vez así como yo"- colocando una mano en su cadera y con la barbilla en alto empezó a caminar estilo reina de belleza. A Milk le dio algo de pena verla así, ni loca imitaría sus pasos, podrían ser amigas pero siempre de los siempre tuvo un concepto de Bulma como la mujer mas coqueta de todo el mundo, capaz de seducir a su Goku, y mas cuando se encontraba de novia con Yamcha ahora no tanto al parecer su loco esposo la tenia controlada, ¡ja! como no saberlo si ella le contaba todo lo que hacían y no hacían hasta había veces que la dejaba perdida, eran tales las cosas que nunca en su vida había experimentado, si se comparaba con Bulma, era una santa 

paloma. En fin, si le hizo un poco de caso, dejo de pensar en esas miradas y demás para caminar normal. 

Adelante de ellos los novios cuchicheaban al respecto de la noticia; abrazados. 

-"¡Ay! Gohan ya no puedo esperar, quiero darles la noticia ya"- dijo a la vez aferrándose a su brazo. 

-"Ya falta muy poco mira se puede ver a lo lejos el colegio"- dijo Gohan apretando sus ojos para una mejor visión. Así era faltaba muy poco para llegar y el final de su sorpresa claro aunque no eran los únicos que tenían sorpresas guardadas.

Ya eran las 6: 50 de la tarde, la mayoría de los padres se habían marchado para sus casas, aun así el director no se movía de su sitio quería saber que ocurrió con los que faltaban, las profesoras tampoco, en todos los años que realizaban esta actividad nada había pasado, pero no todo es duradero. Cambio tanto y parecía que los culpables sobresalieran, en toda su vida de director y recrea sionista no tuvo ningún problema como este, primero que el laboratorio explotara sin alguna razón valedera, y ahora esto que un animal causara terror en los padres, hasta llego a pensar que su carrera debería terminar, jubilarse e irse a vivir con su familia a una bella isla lejos de la gente extraña. Siguió pensando en lo que debería hacer, ¿Acaso era una señal todo esto? Diciéndole que aquí terminaba su carrera, tal vez era muy dramático pero nada más se le venían a la cabeza. 

Pasados unos cuantos minutos divisó a lo lejos a cuatro personas, no veía muy bien pero allí venían, cada vez mas cerca, ¿Eran los que faltaban? Lastimosamente no eran ellos era un joven, una muchacha y dos señoras, ¿Pero que hacían allá?, al fin de cuentas estas personas se acercaron a él y a las profesoras que quedaban. Ya no había ningún padre presente. 

-"Buenas tardes señor director"- dijo Bulma mientras miraba a todos lados 

-"Que tal señora Brief"- respondió el director-"Supongo que vienen en busca de sus familiares ¿No?"- hablándole a todos 

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás las profesoras no dejaban de mirar a los recién llegados en especial a las damas…

-"¿Ya vieron quienes son? "- dijo una de las profesoras 

-"Si"-respondió otra -"Una es Bulma Brief, ohhh y al parecer la otra es la madre de Gothen"- decía con resentimiento, aquellas mujeres de las que se había burlado precisamente hoy, ya no eran las mismas; detallaba cada parte de sus vestidos, no podía negarlo se veían muy bien las dos hasta mas jóvenes, con mucha envidia debía admitir así como las demás que con razón tenían esos esposos tan guapos. 

-"¿Pero que se habrán hecho para verse tan bien?"-comento otra con profundo recelo en cada palabra.

-"Pues ya se sabe muy bien una es millonaria y la otra su amiga que mas podrían hacer ¿Ah?"- respondió la primera en hablar. Se quedaron un buen tiempo mirándolas y criticándolas hasta que Milk las vio de reojo y se dio cuenta…

-"Bulma"- le dijo al oído, a lo cual ella se acerco-"Mira esas señoras de allá nos están mirando mucho"-

-"Ay, por favor Milk no les hagas caso son unas envidiosas"- volteando a mirarlas con desprecio.-"No aceptan que nosotras seamos las mas bellas"- bueno pero la curiosidad no se quedo atrás así que las dos se acercaron mas donde las profesoras y escucharon "no se por que pero si pudiera le robaría a esa Bulma su marido, ¡ja! no se que mas hace con una vieja..." esto saco de casillas a Bulma nadie absolutamente nadie haría eso, él no tenia tan mal gusto para hacerle caso a esa "profesora" se suponía que no debería alterarse pero sus celos no la dejaban. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la blusa tal como alguien hacia… 

-"Escúchame bien arpía, nadie y menos alguien como tu puede pensar en eso de quitarme a mi marido, primero él no se fijaría en una vieja como tú, segundo me costo mucho trabajo conquistarlo para que de la noche a la mañana vengas a decir eso y por ultimo…"- no termino de hablar por que Milk grito que hay venían.

Por fin llegaron de lo mas calmados Goku saludado y con una sonrisa muy amable al divisar a todos, vaya se había fijado en Milk por que desde lejos se veía muy bien, Goku no podría ser muy inteligente ni muchas cosas mas, pero aun así la amaba al igual que sus hijos. A su lado se encontraba Vegeta de brazos cruzados como siempre al igual que su rostro, él pudo ver a su esposa tomando a alguien de forma amenazante ¡hmm! Si que tenía su temperamento. En fin no presto más atención a ese detalle, sus ojos miraban el atuendo que traía, se veía muy bien. Mientras ellos miraban a sus esposas los niños daban vueltas alrededor de ellos. 

El director también los vio y se tranquilizo, por fin el día había terminado, ya no había padres a quien darles el premio así que a alguien tendría que dárselo como obligación.-"Señores, me alegra verlos de nuevo"- limpiándose el sudor de la frente y medio levantándose el peluquín. 

-"Hola"-respondió Goku

-"Ah! Veo que traen las banderas"- dijo el director fijándose en la mano de Goku-"Aunque ya no sirven de nada"-

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. Entonces de nada sirvió buscar las, bueno ni les costo mucho solo se resignaron, y por lo menos los niños terminaban el día feliz por haberlo pasado en compañía de sus padres. 

-"Pero les tengo que comunicar algo"-dijo completamente serio–"Han sido los últimos padres en presentarse, les confieso que es la primera vez en todos mis años de carrera en que suceden cosas tan fuera de los común"- nuevamente estaba hablando mucho pero era inevitable-"sin mas preámbulos el premio se los entregare a ustedes y espero volver a verlos el año siguiente" les dedico una gran sonrisa mientras les entregaba el premio. 

Los niños recibieron el premio,-"Yo lo leo"-dijo Trunks mientras hacia fuerza por quitarle el papel a Gothen. 

-"¡No!, yo quiero Trunks"-también jalaba el papel 

-"No, yo lo hago"-jalando mas 

-"Ya niños van a romp…"- cuando Gohan quiso intervenir fue tarde, el papel ya no era uno sino dos antes que el papel los había soportado. Ahora ¿Qué irían a hacer los chiquillos?, ¿Correr? o ¿Asumir la responsabilidad junto con el castigo? 

-"¡Oh!, ¡oh!"- lo único que pudieron decir los pequeños, mientras se miraban a los ojos nuevamente como si hablaran mental mente, se alinearon, asistieron con sus cabezas y emprendieron vuelo; tal vez si escapaban y volvían como en un año sus padres no dirían nada. El director quedo perplejo al verlos volar al igual que las profesoras, los demás no podían evitar tener rabia por la perdida del premio.

-"Señor, si mal no recuerdo el premio era ir a comer todo lo que queríamos ¿No?"-preguntaba Goku

-"Así es era barra libre en un restaurante muy cercano"- respondió aun mirando al cielo.

-"¡Oh no! , esos niños ¡regresen!"- apuntaba un puño con ira hacia la dirección en que se había marchado-"Ya verán…"- dijo mientras colocaba dos dedos en su frente, localizaba dos ki en movimiento y desaparecía.

-"Rayos Gothen por que tenias que jalar el papel"- le reclamaba Trunks mientras volaban lo mas rápido posible.

-"Yo no tuve la culpa, tu también estabas jalando el papel"- le respondió mientras lo miraba mal.

-"Esta bien, la culpa fue de los dos ahora tenemos que escapar no quiero recibir el regaño de mis papas"- asustándose en solo pensarlo.

-"Yo menos, sobretodo el de mi mamá"- 

Siguieron volando como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que algo o alguien se les atravesó en su camino, haciendo que gritaran como niñas del susto-"¡AHHH!"- cuando iban a cambiar de rumbo fueron atajados de sus camisas.

-"Nada de escapar chicos, ya verán lo que les espera"- dijo Goku con mucha rabia, nunca debieron meterse con su apreciada comida. Los tomo con una sola mano de las camisas, se preparo para hacer de nuevo la tele trasportación mientras los niños se resignaban y colgaban de las camisas.

-"¿Pero que se hizo el caballero que estaba aquí? "- decía el director mientras limpiaba sus lentes y pasaba saliva, esta gente era muy rara, diría que al extremo, así empezó a plantearse muchas preguntas como: ¿El hombre puede volar?, ¿Por qué razón existimos?... En fin, preguntas demasiado extrañas para sus conocimientos.

De repente Goku apareció acompañado de los niños: 

Milk al verlos regresar fue la primera en hablar o mejor dicho gritar -"¡Gothen!"- acercándosele al niño que intentaba correr, sin conseguirlo por que su padre lo tenia muy bien agarrado-"Como es posible que hallas destruido el papel, te comportaste muy mal jovencito"- jalándole un oreja-"Yo no te eduque para que fueras una berrinchudo, ya viste lo que hiciste y ahora no hay premio bla blablabla…."- seguía regañándolo mientras que Goku por primera vez no interfería para defenderlo, como lo había dicho antes no debieron meterse con su comida , por que podría ser todo lo ingenio posible pero sabia cuales eran los puntos débiles de sus hijos incluso de el mismo. 

Seguida de Milk no falto Bulma en interferir para regañar a Trunks, entonces por fin soltó a la profesora, se acerco a su pequeño y empezó con su algarabía-"¡Trunks!, Milk tiene toda la razón no se t educo como un niño berrinchudo, estuvieron todo el día aquí haciendo quien sabe que mas cosas, era obvio que tenían una recompensa pero por su comportamiento no hay nada de satisfacción bla bla bla….."- continuo mientras también lo jalaba de una oreja. Vegeta no quiso decir nada si tenia rabia pero lo que mas quería era irse de ese lugar.

-"Ya no hay remedio así que mejor vámonos"- comento Gohan -"Además son aun unos niños y estas cosas pueden pasar"- decía con sus manos extendidas.

-"Es verdad además si desean yo los invito a cenar en mi casa, mi papá no dirá nada tratándose de ustedes"- comento Videl para calmar la situación.

-"Genial, entonces vámonos ya que muero de hambre no he comido desde que llegue a este lugar"- dijo goku ya con su humor característico y siendo de los primeros en despedirse.-"Adiós"-

Sin mas que decir todos se fueron, Milk y Goku hablaron en el camino, Gothen acompañado de Trunks los siguieron mientras sobaban sus orejas rojas, después iban Gohan y Videl hablando de la noticia que tenían para decirle a todos. De ultimas iba Bulma muy aferrada al brazo de Vegeta, estaba feliz por su embarazo pero la razón de estar como un chicle eran otras, aquellos comentarios de esa profesora se le quedaron como una grabación que se repite constantemente, pero ¡No señor! Ella no se dejaría nunca por eso era Bulma Brief; ante todo esto Vegeta solo se sentía extraño que le habría pasado a esta loca mujer, ni que le hubiera hecho tanta falta.

Cuando pasaron por el grupo de las profesoras Bulma le dio una mirada fulminante a la señora junto con unas palabras no muy audibles-"Él es mío bruja…"- luego le saco la lengua. La profesora se quedo anonadada, era una mujer bastante grosera.

Al parecer Mr. Satán no dijo nada, al contrario se alegro de tenerlos en su casa, sin problemas ordeno a los sirvientes preparar muchísima comida como si fuera una fiesta, les atendió amablemente. Converso hasta que la comida estuvo lista, sus empleados agotados y todos se sentaron a disfrutar el banquete en especial Goku quien tomaba todo a dos manos, Gohan lo hacia un poco mas moderado su estomago era saiyajin pero no como el de su padre o el de Vegeta que tampoco se quedaba atrás comía al mismo ritmo que Goku, sino que mas decente; Gothen y Trunks competían entre si, por poco y le ganaban a Goku. De los demás pues ni hablar ellos casi no comían por estar viendo a los 5 saiyajines.

-"¡Ahhh! Estoy satisfecho"-dijo Goku mientras se sobaba la barrigota que le había salido por comer tanto.-"Gracias estuvo deliciosa"-

-"Jajá no es nada, menos para ustedes"-dijo Mr. Satán, mientras encendía un tabaco.

Durante toda la cena Gohan y Videl estuvieron haciendo se señas de cuando era el momento de hablar, hasta que por fin les pareció así que Gohan se levanto y decidió hablar-"Ehmm, ehmm, disculpen todos pero tengo algo que comunicarles"- su cara tenia un leve color rosa. Para no sentirse tan apenado Videl se levanto. 

-"Es verdad tenemos que comunicarles algo"- dijo videl tomando también algo de vergüenza, los demás solo prestaron atención con mucha curiosidad. 

-"¿Y?, hablen de que se trata"- dijo Milk algo curiosa-"_N o se pero tengo ganas de llorar, ¡Ay Dios! Sera que mi Gohan…_"-"Creo que ya lo se"-dándole un golpe a la mesa llamando la atención

-"E…ense…serio mamá"- dijo Gohan aun mas nervioso-"Bueno antes de que hables"- mirando a Videl-"Yo y…y… digo Videl y…yo nos… nos…."- tomando aire

-"¡Siiii!"- dijeron todos 

-"Nos…."-dijo Gohan 

-"vamos a vivir juntos"-termino de decir Videl lo mas rápido que pudo y se termino de sonrojar 

-"¡QUE! ¡QUE!"- se escucho en cada rincón del salón

-"¡HA! ya lo sabia estaba tan claro para mi"- dijo Milk mientras los señalaba acusadoramente-_"Mi pequeño… va, ya es un hombre"-_ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-"¡Gohan!"- corrió a abrazarlo. Se sentía mas vieja, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente no esperaba este día muy cercano. Sin embargó estaba feliz por su hijo y también por que seria un gasto menos en la casa, raro le parecía que el dinero de su padre le había dejado, durara por un par de años más. Entre sus pensamientos le vino la idea de pedirle a Goku que trabajara, poner a Gothen a estudiar tal como con Gohan, entre muchos planes desde ahora; su vida tenia que cambiar-" Hijo, espero que seas feliz con Videl, BUAA!!"-

-"Mamá cálmate"- dijo Gohan mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Mr. Satán no se quedo atrás de Milk, escuchar la noticia lo hizo sentirse muy triste había llegado a pensar que con darle esa amenaza a Videl que no podría salir con nadie menos fuerte que él le funcionaria por siempre, ¡Hump! Tenía mucha confianza en su poder hasta que aparecieron estos guerreros, en especial Gohan; admitía que la primera vez que lo vio no le simpatizo, ese muchacho tenia algo con su pequeña y linda hija, su instinto de padre lo revelaba. En fin, ya no podía hacer nada sus propias palabras estuvieron en su contra, al menos su Videl estaría bien protegida. Mirando desde otro punto era bueno porque, sí corría algún peligro ellos lo salvarían. Mr. Satán no pudo evitar llorar como una mujer -"BUAA!! Videl"-comenzó a aplaudir pero sin dejar de llorar. 

-"Satán, ¿Por que lloras? "-le pregunto Majin Bu mientras comía una banana.

-"Lloro de felicidad, a veces cuando nos dan una gran noticia que produce alegría también produce lagrimas"- le explico a Majin Bu mientras secaba sus ojos-"Bueno amigos, propongo un brindis por esta noticia y también un gran aplauso por los dos jóvenes"- dijo mientras se levantaba con una copa en su mano.

-"¡Salud!"- dijeron todos y seguido aplaudieron, bueno a excepción de los honrados que estaban totalmente rojos y Vegeta. 

Así termino la gran cena, sobretodo para Goku. De vez en cuando reunirse no era malo, menos lo seria si en todas las reuniones abría tan buena comida. Cada familia se despidió y partieron a sus hogares; Gohan también partió aun no tenían decidido el lugar donde vivir, tal vez en alguna ciudad o mejor en la montaña paoz, toda su vida fue en la montaña para él seria mejor aunque tendrían que decidirlo bien.

Un poco mas adelante Goku llevaba a Milk a casa y hablaban: 

-"Dime como te fue hoy Goku"- abrazada lo mas fuerte posible a Goku, le daba un poco de pánico mirar hacia abajo y mas con la velocidad que llevaban.

-"Mmm, muy bien jajá y mas con Vegeta que es un gruñón jajá"- reía mientras la miraba-Jajá, y ¿Que te pareció la noticia de Gohan? Vaya como pasa el tiempo"- mirando al horizonte 

-"Pues que te digo es grandioso que Gohan se case con Videl, es una gran ayuda para la familia esa muchachita tiene mucho dinero, ¡ayy! Ya estaba preocupada por nosotros, menos mal llego esta noticia"- sus ojos tomaron forma de dinero.

-"Jajá Milk tu siempre pensando en el dinero jajá"- decía con tono divertido, no tenia ninguna queja el día para él fue de lo mejor, la paso con su hijo y con su ya no tan rival.-"Oye"- dirigiéndose a Milk quien ya no decía nada.

-"¿Qué pasa? Ahh no me diga que te dio hambre otra vez"-frunciendo el ceño 

-"No, no nada de eso comí suficiente por esta noche, quería decirte que"- dándole una típica sonrisa-"Que estas muy bonita Milk"- sin dejar de sonreírle. 

Ella se sonrojo, su Goku podría no ser el muy expresivo pero sabia como hacerla sonrojar y sentirse bien-"Gracias, es que Bulma propuso que nos arregláramos, aquí entre nos."- llamando la atención de Goku-"jeje, ella tiene una noticia para Vegeta mucho mas emocionante que la de Gohan"- tapándose la boca por la risa que le provocaba imaginarse a Vegeta cuándo se enterara

-"Y ¿Cuál es esa noticia?"- decía totalmente curioso-"Vamos Milk dime, quiero saber de que se trata"- 

-"Pues veras, durante todo el día Bulma estaba muy extraña, de un momento a otro cambiaba de humor imagínate que hasta se desmayo y tuve que llevarla al hospital…"- le relataba de manera breve a lo cual Goku solo asentía con la cabeza.-"Después de un chequeo general, el doctor nos informo que Bulma esta ¡embarazada! "- soltó un grito de alegría.

-"¡Wow! No lo puedo creer"-respondió con los ojos abiertos como platos-"Jajaja, ya me imagino a Vegeta cuando se entere jajaja"- reía alocadamente contagiándole la risa a su esposa. Definitivamente hoy fue uno de sus mejores días; aunque no hubo peleas.

Aquí termina el día para los Son, cada uno tuvo sus pequeñas aventuras muy al estilo de una familia saiyajin. Llegaron a casa y descansaron para el día siguiente en el que todo volvía a la rutina, Gothen estudiando, Gohan también estudiando y preparándose para su nueva vida, Goku entrenando, por ultimo Milk dedicándose a mantener su hogar limpio…

La otra familia Saiyajin ya había llegado a su hogar: 

Bulma llevaba en su brazos a su hijito el pobrecito se había dormido mientras iban en su nave, el verlo así le provoco su instinto maternal, este niño seguía siendo muy lindo pero ya no podía cuidarlo como un bebe. Estaba feliz por que llegaría un reemplazo a quien darle todo ese amor que aun guardaba. Bien ahora lo más importante era decirle a su esposo, Trunks podía esperar. Lo apechicho contra ella le dio un beso en la frente-"Ay mi hijito lindo…"-Vegeta apenas la pudo observar y torcer sus ojos, nunca le había gustado esos tratos para un guerrero, sí, podría ser tan solo un niño pero esa no era la forma de 

tratar a un Saiyájin.-"Vegeta, ¿Podrías llevar a Trunks a su cama?"- sonriéndole-"Es que tengo que hacer algo antes"- entregándole a Trunks con mucho cuidado.

-"Esta bien como quieras"- recibiéndolo 

-"Gracias"- dándole un beso haciendo que Vegeta se extrañara por el comportamiento, si que estaba rara. Sus sospechas eran cada vez mayores-"Ahh una cosa mas"- dijo antes de retirarse.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- con cara de duda

-"Cuando lo dejes en su cama por favor ve de inmediato a nuestro cuarto"- le pico un ojo y desapareció. 

-"Que loca mujer, ¡Hump!"- fue lo único que pudo decir. Las personas que lo rodeaban constantemente eran muy locas, Kakaroto, la madre de Bulma que era la mas rara de todos y por ultimo Bulma. Mientras caminaba al cuarto de su hijo pensaba para que lo quería de inmediato en su alcoba, ¿Lo extrañaba o que?-"¡Uhff!"-suspiro y dejo a su hijo con cuidado en la cama, lo observo por unos breves segundos, dio una medio sonrisa para después retirarse.

Bulma sacaba todas sus compras desesperadamente, buscando la más importante. Cuando la encontró escondió las demás como pudo, mañana era otro día y podía arreglarlas pero mañana; típica frase de un buen trabajador. Ahora lo que importaba era contarle todo a Vegeta para que su sueño se hiciera realidad.-"¡Ayy ya no puedo esperar!"- se acomodo el vestido nuevo e inmediatamente su esposo entro…

-"Hola, te esperaba con ansias"- le dijo sonrientemente

-"¡Ah! ¿Si?"-pregunto mientras observaba lo bella que estaba-"_¡Ja! Si no me equivoco ya se cuales era sus ansias ¡Hump!_"- cruzando sus brazos mientras también le sonreía

-"Por favor cierra tus ojos Vegeta"- le pido Bulma sin dejar la cara de ponqué 

-"¿Cuál es el misterio?"- dijo muy agresivo, de nuevo ella y sus jueguitos.

-"Solo ciérralos un momento"- 

-"Mmm"- resignado los cerro, ahora quien sabe ¿Qué tenia en mente esa loca?

Hasta el momento todo iba como en su sueño bueno no con las mismas palabras pero iba bien. Bulma saco de a bajo de la cama una bolsita de regalo y se acerco a Vegeta -"Bien ahora ábrelos"- entregándole el regalito-"Toma, ábrelo por favor"- puso su cara en expectación 

Vegeta obedeció, quien sabe que era así que no se opuso. Destruyo el paquete y lo que encontró fue un par de zapatos de bebe que alguna vez vio utilizar a Trunks, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, a pesar de no saber mucho de costumbres humanas eso significaba que…-"¿Es enserio esto, Bulma?"-

-"_¡Ah! Que emoción ahora viene la parte en la que me cargas de felicidad y nos besamos ahhh…_"-"¡Aja!, muy enserio vas a ser papá de nuevo"-

Él…………………. Se retiraba de su vista -"Discúlpame pero debo retirarme"- salió a correr de la habitación dejando a Bulma aturdida ¿Qué había pasado con su sueño? En que momento se había despilfarrado, acaso a Vegeta no le gusto la noticia.

-"Pero, ¡VEGETA!"- grito para después caer desconsolada en la cama, al parecer no era una buena noticia.

Vegeta se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo agua para calmarse, pero era obvio que no podía puesto que ya llevaba 10 litros mal contados, sus manos temblaban, su vista era a 

un punto ciego; No podía asimilar la noticia muy bien, ni siquiera entendía el por que se encontraba nervioso, él siendo un príncipe de sangre guerrera, que nada podía desubicarlo se encontraba ¿Alterado? No alterado no era, entonces ¿Emocionado? ¡Uff! Si que estaba confundido. Después de tomarse todo un tanque de agua encontró el punto de calma y reflexión así como cuando entrena.-"¿_Otro hijo? mmm creí que solo tendría a Trunks es mas nunca pensé en tener hijos ni siquiera formar una familia. ¡Hump! Vegeta hasta donde has llegado, ahora otro hijo_"-sobándose la barbilla-"_Bien pues pensándolo mucho no es mala idea al menos tendré a quienes entrenar y convertir en unos formidables guerreros como yo, jajá_"- empezó a reírse como nunca lo había hecho-"_Esta bien ahora serán 2 guerreros que disfrutaran las peleas_"- continuo riéndose y seguro que el bebe en camino iba a ser un varón, tal vez igualito a él así como su copia, orgulloso, astuto… así se fue alabando hasta llegar a su habitación, de seguro Bulma deseaba escuchar su opinión.

Cuando entro a la habitación encontró a su mujer dormida pero, en su rostro se notaba que había llorado la pobre no comprendió el por que él había salido a correr, ¡Ah! Él no dejaría que ella se sintiera mal, un pequeño remordimiento lo haría dar su opinión así que la iba a despertar: 

-"Oye Bulma despierta"- sacudiéndola-"Vamos despierta"- ella no le hacia caso parecía que estuviera en coma.-"Rayos, ¡Despierta ya!"- gritando fue la única manera en la que se levanto hasta sentadita quedo.

-"Pero, a ti ¿Que te pasa? Que manera mas sutil para despertarme"- con el ceño fruncido

-"Grr es la única manera que se pude despertar a una piedra"- apretando sus dientes-"Necesitamos hablar"- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Bulma 

-"Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo ¡JUMM!"- dándole la espalda a Vegeta-"Me quedo claro que no te intereso lo del bebe"- 

-"Precisamente quería hablar del bebe"- conteniendo la rabia y las ganas de responderle a Bulma -"Ya que ese bebe es mi hijo"- haciendo que ella volteara verlo-"Responderé como su padre tal como hice con Trunks, no se si no te das cuenta pero yo no puedo brincar, gritar mis sentimientos así como la loca que eres"-

Estaba contenta al escuchar esas palabras, era verdad su marido nunca expresaba nada. Fue una boba en pensar que el haría tales ridiculeces. El caso es que al decir esto a su manera clave, le confesaba su felicidad -"Yo no soy una loca, o bueno a veces"- le dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos-"¡Ay! Sabes estoy muy feliz por LA bebe que viene en camino"- 

-"¿Perdón?, escuche que dijiste LA, permíteme corregirte pero es EL bebe que viene en camino"- descargando sus manos en la cintura de Bulma.

-"¡AH! No quiero discutir así que ni tu ni yo sabemos que es, entonces esperemos"-"_Yo se que será niña, una lindísima bebe tal como yo jajaja_"- después lo beso muy apasionadamente, aunque no fue como su sueño las cosas terminaron bien-"Vamos a esperar dormidos o que prefieres"- dijo con una mirada picara.

-"Creo que prefiero no poder dormir"- le sonrió y la recostó, pero al hacerlo el estomago empezó a revolvérsele desagradablemente, sintió un gran mareo que no tuvo mas opción que correr al baño dejando sola a Bulma. 

-"Jajaja Vegeta no creí que tu fueras de esos padres que sufren el embarazo jajajajajajaja"- le grito mientras moría de risa en su cama -"Con que no me hagas trasnochar trayéndote un antojo no importa jajajajaja"- daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras reía. 

-"GRRRR, ¡CALLATE!"- le respondió arrodillado al inodoro-"ME LAS VAS A PAGAR BUL……"- no pudo terminar su amenaza de nuevo le dieron ganas de vomitar. 

-"JAJAJAJA"-

FIN……….. 

Eh!! , de nuevo yo ¡Uff! estoy feliz por que por fin termine el fic (aplaudiendo y secando mis lagrimas) este pues quiero agradecerles a mis padres a mis amigos…… No enserio ya, les doy las gracias por seguir mi historia y por tener tanta paciencia, lamento la demora pero es que uno no sabe que destino tiene jeje. En fin espero la pacen bien, sigan escribiendo, leyendo, etc.… Por fis no olviden su review, así sea un que pidan que sea echada a la hoguera pero déjenlo y hasta un próximo fic (Ohh es verdad jeje tengo otros que terminar jeje) 

Chau besitos

IBBET 


End file.
